Out of Nothing at all
by Kml224
Summary: Callie and Arizona are destined to meet. The attraction is instant but will Callie's unplanned surprise put an end to their new romance or has player Arizona Robbins met The One? M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, just borrowing them for a little while. This is slightly AU but will follow some canon.

A/N : First attempt at fanfiction so any constructive criticism is welcome. It will be about Callie and Arizona but Teddy and Timothy heavy in the beginning for the set up.

 **Prologue**

Teddy Altman rushed through the large service hall, looking for the familiar blonde head of her best friend, Arizona Robbins. She was supposed to be there 20 minutes earlier but last minute preparation for her journey home to the US delayed her. Hearing a familiar laugh she looked to the right and saw Arizona, with her head thrown back in peals of laughter, joined by the deep laugh or her companion. "Timothy, you made it!" Timothy Robbins stood up and rushed towards Teddy, enveloping here in a huge hug .

"Teddy Bear, Good to see you" he laughed.

"That's Major Teddy Bear to you "Teddy replied. She had hoped to see Timmy before she shipped home, having served on the last two tours with him. Turning to her friend Arizona, she hugged her warmly. "Sorry I'm late , didn't realise I had so much to organise".

"No problem, gave me a chance to catch up with my big brother" smiled Arizona, her dimples on full display.

The trio sat down and chatted freely, catching up on each other's lives. Captain Timothy Robbins had been in the marines for 15 years, following in the footsteps of his father. He had served his country well, deploying several time to Iraq and now Afghanistan for the third time. This was to be his last active tour before he would be based in San Diego to use his vast experience in warfare to train a new generation of US Marines. His father's last command was in San Diego and that's where his parents were living so it really was going to be a homecoming for him. As he looked across the table at his friend Teddy, he couldn't help but smile remembering the first time he met her, on his last tour in Iraq. Teddy was the doctor who removed a bullet from his arm in the field hospital. Distracting him from the pain of what she was doing, they chatted about home and were shocked to discover one of Teddy's closest friends was Timothy's sister Arizona. Both women has completed their residency together in John Hopkins and when Teddy had enlisted to serve as a doctor in the military, Arizona had stayed in Hopkins to complete a coveted fellowship in paediatric surgery.

Teddy and Timothy had become friends, skyping Arizona together when possible and spending their downtime in each other's company. Teddy was gorgeous, dirty blonde hair and startling green eyes. Timothy had noticed but he had also noticed those eyes were often focused on Teddys friend Major Owen Hunt.

Timothy now looked on Teddy like another sister. Speaking of which, Arizona, his darling baby sister, was younger by two years but was his best friend since as long as he could remember. She had left her contract in paediatrics with John Hopkins to work with the Carter Madison Foundation for six months, helping to set up clinics to cater for injured children in war zones. Knowing Timothy and Teddy were in Afghanistan she had managed to secure a role nearby, to work with children horribly injured in the country's conflict. Already hailed as a rising star in paediatric surgery, Arizona wanted to share her expertise with those less well-off and the opportunity to be near her beloved brother and her friend was too good to pass up. She had witnessed the horror of injuries inflicted on children in her first days here but had gotten stuck in straight away. She knew 6 months was short for what needed to be achieved and planned to use as much time as possible helping where she could and training those local doctors as best she could . Now half way through her contract, she had a rare night off to meet up with her friend Teddy before she left the base in the morning.

" So Seattle, Teddy, why not sunny San Diego?" she asked. She had not spoken to Teddy for about 3 weeks and the last time they spoke, Teddy had been looking at numerous positions on the west Coast.

'"I think its not the place but a particular person that she's going to " Timothy said with a grin, ignoring the glare from Teddy.

"Not Owen Hunt, Teddy, you know he's probably married by now" Arizona huffed, knowing that Teddy had a major crush on Major Hunt. She had met Owen a few times and sure, he was a nice guy, but his interest in Teddy was purely platonic. Arizona knew her friend deserved someone who worshipped her and had hoped her new beginning would give her that opportunity. Now hearing Owen was going to be working at the same hospital caused her to worry for her friend.

"No Arizona, I'm not going there for him, it's a great opportunity, Head of Cardio, I couldn't turn that down, and you are the last person to be lecturing me on going after the wrong person!" Teddy laughed. Timothy looked on enjoying the back and forth sparring between these two women. It was usually during these types of conversations that he'd find out what was going on in their lives.

'Oooh, who has Arizona been chasing that she shouldn't Teddy, do tell" he encouraged.

"Teddy" Arizona warned with her eyebrows raised, "you know the policy don't ask don't tell".

"You're not in the military Arizona, that doesn't apply to you",

"Not me, but the person you are referring to " Arizona said, looking around to make sure no-one was listening. The serious look on his sister's face caused Timothy to sit up, the last thing he wanted was his sister getting into some kind of romantic trouble out here. He had known his sister was gay from a young age and they were both surprised at how accepting their parents were to Arizona's announcement that she was bringing her girlfriend Joanne home to meet them. Despite the support at home he had attempted to jump to his sister's defence on several occasions in high school when small minded bullies tried to make fun of her sexuality but his little sister had been well able to defend herself. That did not stop him worrying about her though, especially out here in Afghanistan where being a lesbian outsider was dangerous enough but now to think she was getting involved in a relationship with someone in the military set alarm bells ringing.

"Arizona, I warned you before you came out here to be discreet, you could get in serious trouble here if the wrong people see what you get up to"

"Oh relax Timmy, I'm not getting up to anything, just making friends" she smiled that impish smile at him and he groaned in frustration. That innocent look of hers had gotten her out of trouble so many times, especially with him. He knew his sister was a flirt and seemed to enjoy a very active dating life. He had met several of his sister's 'girlfriends' if they could even be called that. Usually when things started to get serious, his sister ended the relationship, not willing to settle down just yet. The last serious relationship she was in had ended badly. He had heard that Arizona's girlfriend, Carly had ended the relationship which had left his sister devastated, leaving it up to their friend Nick to be her shoulder to cry on as Timothy was here in Afghanistan. It was during this heartbreak that Arizona had worked tirelessly on her proposal to the Carter Madison Foundation . After a lot of ground work and several years later, here they were, sipping beer and laughing about Arizona's latest conquest.

Eventually Teddy looked at her watch and sighed " I have to go guys, I'm out of here at 0500". Arizona felt a wave of sadness overtake her at these words. She would miss her friend, God only knew where she would end up after this trip ended and she had enjoyed spending time with Teddy again.

'Hey, don't be sad, you are finished here is 3 months and I think you should think about coming to Seattle " Teddy pleaded with her.

"I don't know Teddy, an attending at Seattle Grace?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"An attending for now, in a top teaching hospital. Owen said Kinley will be retiring in another year or two at the most so you could be on track to be one of the youngest heads of Paeds ever!" Teddy clarified. When securing her own position, Teddy had asked Owen about a potential position for Arizona. It turned out that Kinley, head of paediatrics, had already heard of Arizona Robbins and was anxious to get her on his team and hopefully to take over from him one day . He loved his work and had spent many years turning his department into one of the top Paediatric departments in the country. Patients travelled from all over the country for the treatment programs on offer. He did not want to turn his department over to just anyone and someone like Arizona Robbins, from what he heard, had the expertise, passion and dedication he wanted in his successor.

"Well" smirked Arizona, " You let me know about all the hot ladies working there and I might consider it". Rolling her eyes Teddy could not help but laugh at Arizona antics.

"Hug me ya goof" she said as she hugged her friend close and in a rare moment of seriousness, whispered 'take care of yourself Arizona '.

"I will Teds, I'll miss you" Arizona replied in a husky, emotion filled voice. Teddy turned to Timothy for a hug,

"See ya Teddy " he said with a smile and she closed her eyes and hugged him tightly. With one last smile at the Robbins siblings, she walked away, hoping the next time she'd be seeing them, they'd both be safe and well. Timothy watched Teddy's retreating back and put his arm around his sister "Well sis, it's just you and me again".


	2. Chapter 1

"This is Teddy Altman, our new head of Cardio, Teddy I'd like you to meet Mark Sloan, Plastics, Callie Torres, Ortho and Derek Shepherd Neuro." Teddy shook hands with each doctor as Owen introduced her to them. Mark's hand lingered a tad too long and he had a flirty smile as he greeted her

"It's a pleasure Teddy" he grinned. Dr. Torres smacked him on the shoulder

"Mark, stop creeping her out" she said as she shook Teddy's hand. "Welcome to Seattle Grace" Callie beamed, the smile lighting up her whole face. Teddy couldn't help but smile back at this charming Latina woman.

"Now you're creeping her out Torres, keep it in your pants" Mark scoffed at Callie, earning him another smack, this time upside the head.

"Ignore these unprofessionals", Derek Shepherd laughed, taking Teddy's hand in a firm, no-nonsense handshake. After introductions, Teddy and Owen joined the trio for lunch. During this time Teddy found out about Owen's relationship with the resident Cristina Yang, which threw her, as she had not even known his engagement had ended. She had had a crush on Owen Hunt for as long as she had known him but it was not her style to chase after men who were already taken. She thought he would have told her if he and Beth broke up and of course if he had she would have hoped for something between them but no it was not to be. Feeling her good mood draining, she wished Arizona was here to talk to her and tell her to get her shit together.

Standing up from the table she announced "I have to go see Dr. Kinley in paediatrics, can someone tell me where it is". She looked around the table and caught Callie looking at her with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I'm heading that way myself" Callie said as she rose from the table too. They walked side by side to the elevator bank and Teddy could feel Callie's eyes on her. When she looked up she could see the hint of concern in those eyes

"You okay?" Callie asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm fine, really "Teddy replied.

They stood in silence waiting for the elevator when Callie asked "So Peds huh, you have a consult?".

"No" Teddy answered as the elevator arrived and both women entered, Callie pushing the button for the Peds floor.

"I'm meeting Kinley about a friend of mine who might be coming to work for him. She's in Afghanistan at the moment".

"Wow" Callie was surprised "I didn't know there were Peds surgeons in the military?".

"There's not" Teddy laughed "She's working for a volunteer group out there, helping civilian children who have been injured. But her brother is in the Marines out there, so they are together"

"Must be tough on their parents" Callie replied, "having 2 kids in a war zone" "

Yeah", Teddy responded," it is but Arizona is due back in 2 months and her brother Timothy is scheduled to be home in 4 months. And their dad was a marine so they are all used to having loved ones in dangerous places" They exited the elevator together and Callie directed Teddy to Kinley's office. "Thanks Callie"

"You're welcome Teddy, we usually have lunch at the same time every day so feel free to join us" Callie said before turning and walking away. Teddy studied her retreating back and wondered about this beautiful doctor. Definitely have to tell Arizona about her she thought but wasn't sure if she was a lady lover. She had picked up chemistry between Callie and Mark Sloan during lunch and wondered if they were an item. She shrugged her shoulders , 'I'll find out soon enough if they are going to be my regular lunch dates' she thought and went in search of Kinley.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks for the reviews. Still building background but the ladies will meet in one of the next few chapters. Hopefully your patience will be rewarded :)

 **Chapter 2.**

Teddy was beaming as she placed her lunch tray on the table and sat beside Mark, across from Callie. "Hi what's got you so excited" Callie asked noticing the big smile on her new friend's face. Teddy had only been at the hospital for a month but she had integrated into this little group of Mark, Callie, Owen and Derek. She was surprised to learn that Callie had only recently become an attending. She was a self-professed Ortho Goddess but word around the hospital was she had been practically running the Ortho department since her residency. She had also learned that Callie had recently broken up with Teddy's predecessor, Erica Hahn, and had also a casual relationship with Mark, which may or may not still be ongoing (hospital gossip hadn't revealed that info yet to Teddy). Teddy was gradually getting used to the complex relationships between this group and others. Apart from what she had heard about Callie, she knew Mark was a 'manwhore' whose current crush was a young intern called Lexie Grey. Lexie's older sister Meredith was a married to Derek. Meredith's best friend Cristina was in a relationship with Owen and also had been Callie's roommate. Teddy was loving her time in Seattle. She loved her job and the whole dynamic in the work place kept things interesting. Things were about to get even better.

" I spoke to my friend Arizona this morning and she's accepted an attending position with Kinley" she announced excitedly.

Callie reached out a hand and grasped her forearm "I'm so happy for you Teddy, that's great news and we need more girl power in this gang".

"Oh please" Mark groaned but then perked up "Is she hot, your friend?" he asked Teddy with that wicked grin on his face.

"Oh she's hot" Teddy smiled at him "much too hot for you to handle" she said with a laugh.

"Challenge accepted" Mark said emphatically and finished his lunch, heading to surgery. Teddy worried briefly that she had set Arizona up but then thought of Mark trying to chat up her very lesbian friend and decided that would be fun to watch.

"So are you coming to Joes tonight" Callie asked "Sure" Teddy replied. She loved their nights out in Joes, drinking, dancing, even playing darts, the sense of camaraderie with her fellow doctors reminded her of the good times when she served with her team overseas.

Later that night, Teddy and Callie sipped beers while Cristina and Meredith drank tequila and danced together on the dancefloor.

"When is your friend arriving" Callie asked while watching the drunken duo.

"She's flying home from Afghanistan in 2 weeks and spending time with her parents in San Diego before starting the first of next month" Teddy replied.

"I'm really looking forward to meeting her" Callie said "She sounds pretty amazing".

"Oh she is "Teddy responded with a laugh. " She's perky and bubbly and fun but she's great to talk to or just to be with, ya know".

Callie frowned "perky? I don't do perky".

"Don't worry "Teddy answered "You will put up with this perky".

"Hmm" Callie was not convinced.

As the night went on, Mark joined them, complaining that Lexie wouldn't give him the time of day. As Teddy ended her night getting into a taxi, she watched helplessly as Callie and Mark staggered from the bar, arm in arm. From what she had seen of them in these past few weeks, she knew they were best friends and loved each other in that way. Their tendency to use sex with each other to avoid dealing with other romantic relationships could not be good for either of them she thought, but then again, who was she to judge anyone on avoidance issues?.

The following week, Teddy made her way to the doctor's lounge with her laptop. She had scheduled a skype call with Arizona to make last minute arrangements for her friend's trip home. Arizona was going to stay with Teddy until she found her own place. Teddy had rented a one bedroom apartment initially but maybe they'd look for a bigger place together. After a moment of fuzziness, Arizona's face appeared on the screen "TEDDY" She beamed, dimples popping in a tanned but tired looking face.

"Hey Arizona, can't believe you will be here soon, how are you"

"I'm good and I have someone else here to say hello" Arizona moved the laptop slightly and Teddy watched as Tim came into view .

"Hey Tim"

"Hey Teddy" After all the greetings were complete they began to chat about friends over there Teddy knew and their plans for coming home. The door to the lounge opened and Callie walked in heading straight for the coffee machine. When she saw Teddy and heard the voices she faltered and apologised to Teddy. Teddy waved her off with a "its fine, have your coffee"and Callie poured herself a much needed cup. She sat across from Teddy and heard the cheerful voices on the laptop. She immediately tuned into the female voice, a pleasant , soft voice with a hint of perky. All of a sudden, loud noises could be heard from the laptops background. Teddy frowned and moved closer to the screen "What the hell was that guys, those sounded kind of close?" She saw Timothy and Arizona stand and look towards the entrance of the building they were in.

"Shelling is getting a bit close Teddy, we might have to-"The next thing Callie heard was a loud explosion, as Timothy's voice was cut off. She saw the look of horror on Teddy's face and rushed around to the laptop screen. The screen went fuzzy and more explosions could be heard before the screen went blank and the connection was lost. Callie turned shocked eyes to Teddy who had brought her hands to her mouth to cover a silent scream. "They've been hit" she whispered as she slouched to her knees in front of the now blank screen. Callie could not believe what had happened. Had she just heard 2 people die? She immediately paged Owen before kneeling beside Teddy and putting an arm around her shoulder. Owen would know what to do because she had idea what to say to Teddy.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Callie paid for her coffee and headed towards Owen's office. She had not slept much the night before, thinking about the fate of two people she had never met. Owen had arrived shortly after she had paged him and after one look at Teddy's tear stained face he had moved to hold her. Callie had explained what they had witnessed. "Okay, I can make some phone calls but if its only just happened my contacts aren't going to know any more than we do" His gaze softened when he looked at Teddy's forlorn face "I'll make the calls Teddy but you know what communication is like over there, we might not hear anything back until tomorrow. You should go home and try not to worry. Arizona shouldn't have been anywhere near gunfire so maybe the communications hub was hit". Teddy wiped her eyes and nodded. She knew Owen was right, and her years of military training, dealing with the unknown caused her to take a deep breath and square her shoulders.

"Okay , but please Owen let me know as soon as you hear anything". Looking at Callie, Teddy apologised "I'm sorry you got caught up in this Callie".

Callie shook her head "Oh Teddy, please don't apologise, I'm glad I was here for you. You should go home and try to think positive thoughts ". Teddy nodded and hugged Callie, then Owen and left. Callie turned to Owen "Do you really think they are okay, it sounded like a big attack?".

Owen shrugged "I don't know Callie, I am worried about them , it takes a big attack to knock out the communication hub. I'd better go and make some calls".

Callie entered Owen's office after knocking. Owen was on the phone, Teddy sitting nervously on the chair in front of his desk. She looked up and Callie could tell this was a woman who did not get any sleep the night before.

"Any news?" she asked as she sat in the chair next to Teddy.

Owen hung up the phone and faced the two ladies. "That was Frank Miller Teddy, you remember him" Teddy nodded, they had both worked with Frank in Afghanistan. "The base Timothy was at yesterday was hit by insurgents."

"Oh God" Teddy cried,

"Teddy, listen to me, they are alive okay"

"Really?"

"Yes, they have been injured Teddy but they are alive" Owen gripped Teddy's shoulders.

"What are their injuries?" Callie asked.

After receiving a reassuring nod from Teddy that she was okay, Owen sat behind his desk and responded "Tim got the worst injuries, his leg is pretty badly shattered and. Arizona got knocked out, has broken her leg and both of them have taken a hit with shrapnel"

"Jesus" Callie whispered trying to imagine those injuries and how they were going to be treated in a war zone.

"They are being flown to the US base in Germany today for immediate treatment. Arizona's leg is a basic break and they have operated to remove shrapnel from her back. They stabilised Tim's leg but it's looking like a probable amputation"

At those words Callie stood up "Don't let them do anything yet with that leg Owen. Can you have them send me the x-rays and films so I can check it out?" "Callie that's not .."

" Please Owen, you know Callie is one of the best orthopaedic surgeons we have ever seen, If anyone can save that leg , she can. Tim deserves the best" Teddy pleaded with Owen.

"Okay, you should have them this evening, as soon as they arrive in Germany" Owen picked up the phone as Teddy and Callie exited the office.

Callie's shift ended at 8, it was now 9pm and Callie watched the large screen as Owen opened up the x-rays that had been emailed from Germany . Teddy whistled as the extent of the injuries became apparent. Callie traced each break with her finger, her mind immediately conjuring a plan to put all these pieces back together. "Doctor Attridge has recommended above the knee amputation Callie, he said there is just too much damage" Owen said as he observed Callie. He had worked with her on many trauma cases and believed her to be the best in her field, amazed at her ability for someone so young. It was hard to believe she was only a resident last year. Her willingness to be creative and think outside the box for any solution for her patients injuries was a rarity in the field of orthopaedics.

"Callie?" Teddy questioned, though not her area of expertise, she couldn't imagine any other option to amputation as she looked at the pictures of Tim's leg. Callie looked at Owen and Teddy, seeing the hope in their eyes. Looking back at the images she pursed her lips "Hmm, Its worse than I thought but I think I can come up with a plan to save it" she looked Owen, " can you get him here?, I can't really promise anything until I see him myself, see the internal damage to tissue and muscle"

Owen nodded, "I'll make the arrangements" , leaving the room. Teddy smiled at Callie "if you can save that leg Callie, you will never have to buy a drink in Joe's again" Callie laughed "what an incentive Teddy, you really do know me".


	5. Chapter 4

**isclaimer: I know very little about medical procedures or the US military procedures so apologies for any inaccuracies. Hopefully they shouldn't detract from the story.**

Callie nervously adjusted her white coat as she made her way to Room 203 on the Orthopaedics wing. Teddy had called her to say that Timothy Robbins had been admitted, accompanied by his sister, and Callie was inexplicably nervous. She knew she had given this man hope that she could save his leg, and she was confident she could, so why the nerves? As she looked up she saw the reason standing outside the door to Room 203, talking to Teddy. Arizona Robbins, in the flesh. Though they had never met, Callie was already intrigued by this woman from the stories Teddy had told. Her accomplishments in John Hopkins, several published works as a resident and then getting a grant from the Carter Madison Foundation at the start of a very promising career to work in a war zone with injured kids. According to Teddy, this woman had laughed and smiled in circumstances that made grown men crumble and took so much joy in helping sick children. Callie wanted to know this person. Now, seeing her in the flesh she felt a jolt of attraction, despite the crutches that held this woman up, allowing her cast-booted leg to rest on the floor. She definitely wanted to know this person. Her blonde hair was shoulder length, with bouncy curls at the end. Her face was marked with some cuts and bruising but as she smiled at Teddy, Callie could see her generous mouth lift up and sucked in a breath at the dimples that appeared in her cheeks. Oooh boy.

Teddy turned as Callie neared and smiled "Callie!" turning to Arizona she said "Arizona, this is Doctor Callie Torres", "Callie, Doctor Arizona Robbins".

Callie reached out a hand towards Arizona, looking into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. "Hi Doctor Robbins, pleased to finally meet you". Arizona took Callie's proffered hand and returned the smile "Doctor Torres, I have heard so many good things about you from Teddy I was afraid you were another one of her imaginary friends".

"Hey" Teddy cried, "I told you about my childhood imaginary friends in confidence Arizona". Callie could see the obvious affection these two women had for each other.

They were interrupted by a loud voice behind the door shouting "When you gals have finished gabbing, there's a patient in here that needs to be fixed " . Arizona rolled her eyes and apologised to Callie "Timothy, not the most patient patient I'm afraid."

The three women entered the room, Callie holding the door for Arizona as she hobbled on her crutches. She turned to the bed and saw a handsome male version of the woman beside her. Blonde hair, slightly darker than his sister's, the same blue eyes and deep grooved dimples that popped as he smiled at Callie. "So you are the Ortho Goddess that is going to save me?" he asked.

Callie threw Teddy a look "Ortho Goddess? You revealed my true identify to a mere mortal, I'm disappointed in you Teddy" she said with a serious look before smiling that radiant smile.

Arizona was mesmerised by this woman. She had felt butterflies when she first saw her in the corridor. Tall, curvy, gorgeous dark hair that fell below her shoulders, warm brown eyes and a smile that caused Arizona to stop breathing when it was directed at her. Now looking at her interacting with Tim with her warm, friendly humour, Arizona's eyes were drawn to Callie's lips and wondered what it would be like to feel them on her own. Callie looked at Arizona with raised eyebrows and it took a few seconds for Arizona to realise all three people in the room were looking at her expectantly. She flushed and looked at her brother "What?".

Timothy smirked at her, as if he knew exactly what she had been thinking. She glared at him, silently begging him not to embarrass her in front of Callie. Taking pity on his sister, Timothy said "What do you think of Dr. Torres plan for my leg, do you think it's doable?"

"Are you okay Dr. Robbins?" Callie asked with concern, taking in the blonde's flushed features "Maybe you should sit down"

"Uh yeah maybe I will, thanks" Arizona sat in the chair closest to Timmy's bed.

"Arizona, you have to take it easy, you've had a head injury and surgery less than a week okay, you probably shouldn't be walking around" Teddy fussed. Even Timmy looked at her in concern.

Arizona felt a bit guilty pretending her lack of attention to their conversation and flushed face was due to her injuries and not her lustful thoughts about Dr. Torres. "I'm okay, just a bit tired, tell me again the plan.."she looked at Callie.

"I'm going to have to remove some muscle and tissue that is damaged beyond repair. I will have to replace his knee. The titanium rod will be secured here, here and here using the bone fragments which should knit together if placed correctly" Callie pointed to the x-ray film. "The rod provides the support and added strength when the bones heal "

Arizona nodded. "Its ambitious Dr. Torres I'll give you that". As a surgeon, Arizona knew this surgery was complex and Timothy would have a very long road to recovery. She met these eyes and could see the questions in them. He relied on her opinion in this.

Callie interrupted their silent communication "Timothy, you still have the option of amputation and there are great options with prosthetics these days. If you decide to go with my surgery you need to know with this is going to be a very long, painful process and as great as I am, there is a risk of complications, you need to make sure this is what you want"

"If there are complications, it means I 'm going to lose my leg anyway so going with your surgery I have nothing to lose and everything to gain, right?" He looked at Callie, Teddy and finally Arizona. Arizona shrugged her shoulders and said "I guess not"

"what would you do Arizona"

"I'd do whatever I could to save my leg Tim"

He nodded and turned to Callie "When can you operate?"

Callie held up a hand "I'm going to do the knee replacement and clearing out the muscle and tissue first and then I'll go back in to secure the rods. Ideally I'd do it all in the one surgery but I won't know until I see the extent of the muscle and tissue damage whether I can do it all in the one go. I don't want to have you open too long on the table, it puts more stress on your heart and increases your chances of infection. But if you are good to proceed I would like to schedule the first operation for the day after tomorrow".

Timothy sighed with relief "Okay, thank you Dr. Torres".

Arizona reached over and grasped his hand. "You need to rest now Timmy, you have a lot of work ahead". She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Callie took a step back, towards the door, seeing the clear affection and love these two had for each other, she felt like she was intruding.

Teddy approached the other side of the bed and hugged Timothy, "Get some sleep, I'll stop by before rounds in the morning".

The three women exited the room as Timothy lay back and closed his eyes. When the bomb had hit, the stone building he and Arizona were in had crumbled, as they were thrown off their feet. Tim had been standing beside Arizona, closer to the blast and had passed out as a wave of shrapnel cut through his leg. Arizona had caught some on her back and with the force of the blast had been thrown through the air before hitting a wall and landing on the rubble, fracturing her leg and hitting her head. She had passed out briefly before rousing herself and calling out for Timmy. His rescuers had told him she had crawled through the rubble, despite painful injuries in her own leg and back, to find him. Seeing the damage to his leg she had made a tourniquet which saved his life and quite possibly his leg before shouting for help. When their rescuers cleared the ruined building to find them, and loaded Timothy onto a stretcher, Arizona finally passed out from the pain of her own injuries.

After a day of travel Timothy awoke to find himself in a hospital bed at the US german base with Arizona asleep in the chair beside his bed, looking pale and bruised. The smile on her face when she woke up to find him staring at her was magical, one he had seen on Christmas mornings of days gone by.

"Hey" he croaked .

"Hey sleepyhead" she smiled and grasped his hand. Between the two of them they pieced together what had happened (Arizona leaving out her own heroics and downplaying her own injuries) and she explained that they were heading to Seattle. Now as he drifted to sleep his last thoughts were of his sister looking at Dr. Torres. He had never seen his sister react to someone like that before and he hoped that some good would come from their misfortune.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews. Special thanks to bekki222 and thezenparadox for their advice:).**

 **Chapter 5.**

As the three women left Timothy to get some rest, Teddy's pager went off. "Damn" she muttered. Looking at Arizona she said "I'm sorry Arizona, I have a transplant team on the way so I'm going to have to head to surgery".

"Oh, that's okay Teddy, I can bunk down here somewhere and wait until you've finished" Arizona replied with a tired smile.

"It's a long surgery Arizona, You need proper rest but I don't want you going to my place on our own without someone to look out for you " Teddy frowned. "Come home with me" Callie blurted out. She stuttered as the two women turned to look at her "Umm, I have a spare room, and I'm heading home now, and its only across the street from the hospital so you'll be close to your brother if needed and I can check on you and"

"Thank you Callie" Teddy interrupted the rambling "that would be great, Arizona?" she looked at her friend.

Arizona was touched by Callie's kindness and too tired to argue so simply nodded her head and said "Thank you Dr. Torres".

"Please as we are going to be spending the night together you should call me Callie" Arizona tilted her head to the side and gave her trademark flirtatious smile.

Callie realised what she had said and blushed "Uh, I mean, I didn't mean"

Arizona laughed "Callie, its ok, I'm sorry for winding you up, and I would love to spend the night with you" she wiggled her eyebrows and Callie relaxed and laughed at Arizona's exaggerated flirting.

"I'll see you in the morning" Teddy said to Arizona.

With a quick hug and a thank you to Callie she turned and ran to the elevators. Callie and Arizona looked at each other and before the moment got awkward, Callie tilted her head in the direction of the elevator "Shall we?". Arizona nodded and the two ladies made their way from the hospital.

It took a little longer than normal to reach her apartment due to Arizona's reliance on crutches. As she opened her apartment door she glanced at the blonde with concern. Arizona was very pale and Callie could see the pain in her eyes.

"Damn" she thought, "we keep forgetting this woman has suffered a very traumatic event in the past few days and probably should be in a hospital bed with her injuries". "You doing okay there?" she asked as she opened the door , leaving Arizona's duffel bag she had carried, on the floor beside the couch.

Arizona entered the apartment and made her way to the couch before laying down her crutches and sitting down with a sigh. "I will be" she looked at the latina , "Just tired from everything I think" she said.

"Are you hungry?, I can order pizza" Callie offered.

Arizona thought for a minute "that would be lovely, I just realised I haven't eaten since this morning ". They decided on a pizza and as Callie rang in the order, Arizona retrieved her pain medications from her bag. Callie stood before her with a glass of water and Arizona gratefully accepted it and swallowed her pills.

"Thank you" she said.

Callie sat beside her on the couch, leaving plenty of space between them. Looking at the duffel bag she said " You travel light, is that everything from Afghanistan?".

Arizona chuckled "No, we were evacuated straight away, so I didn't have time to get all my things but someone is packing them up and sending them on. I had already packed most of my stuff and shipped it so they should be here soon, as well as some things I left in storage before I went to Afghanistan".

As they relaxed against the sofa back, their eyes met and held. The attraction was felt by both women and the silence stretched. Callie licked her lips in a nervous gesture and Arizona's eyes darkened and followed the movement. She swallowed and mimicked the movement causing Callie's eyes to focus on her generous mouth. Their eyes met again and their upper bodies slowly gravitated towards each other. The shrilling sound of the doorbell broke the silence and both women jumped slightly and sat back. Callie jumped up from the couch and grabbed her wallet from the kitchen before greeting the pizza delivery guy at the door.

Arizona ran a shaking hand through her hair "What the hell was that?" she wondered. "She had desperately wanted to kiss this woman that she had only met a couple of hours ago. Sure she had kissed women within hours of meeting them before but those occasions always involved bars and alcohol and the express purpose of those occasions was to hook up with other people. This connection with Callie Torres was happening in normal, everyday circumstances and that urge had never hit her before, for someone she barely knew. "Must be the tiredness and the meds" she thought.

Similar thoughts ran through Callie's mind though she did not have the excuse of tiredness or pills. Just as she was shutting the door on the Pizza guy, Mark Sloan appeared with a grin.

"Torres, how sad are you , ordering a pizza on your own when you could be sharing it in bed with me" he grabbed the box and made his way into her apartment. He stopped when he saw a beautiful blonde sitting on the couch with her eyebrows raised and mouth open. Callie slammed the door and quickly turned around, seeing Arizona's reaction to Mark's pronouncement. Mark had the grace to look slightly embarrassed as he handed the pizza box back to Callie.

"Mark Sloan" he greeted Arizona holding out his hand.

Arizona just looked at the hand before shaking her head and taking it "Arizona Robbins" she said with a forced smile.

"Robbins?, Teddy's friend?, hey are you okay? How's your brother?" he asked with genuine concern.

Arizona relaxed and flashed genuine smile at him before responding "He's good thanks, we both are in Callie's very capable hands". She turned to Callie and was surprised by the glowering look Callie was giving Mark.

Mark turned to Callie and seeing her intense look directed at him turned to Arizona "I'm sorry to intrude, uh, I'll leave you at it" he turned and left the apartment avoiding any further eye contact with Callie.

Callie put the Pizza on the coffee table before grabbing some plates and napkins from the kitchen. "Sorry about that" she said to Arizona as she once again sat on the sofa, offering her a plate and napkin. Opening the pizza box, Arizona helped herself to a couple of slices .

As she took her first bite, she closed her eyes and moaned "Oh my God".

Callie swallowed and felt an immediate stirring in her groin at the sight of Arizona head thrown back with closed eyes and the moaning noises as she continued to eat. She cleared her throat "it's that good huh?".

The question forced Arizona out of her pizza lovefest . She grinned at the brunette "I haven't had proper pizza in almost 6 months, you have no idea how good this is , it's almost as good as se-" She stopped herself before completing that sentence, looking at intense brown eyes.

"As good as ?" Callie questioned.

"Never mind" Arizona mumbled. The last thing she wanted to say to around Callie Torres tonight was s-e-x. Her feelings at their interaction before the pizza delivery confused her and then Mark Sloan talking about Callie in his bed caused an angry reaction within that didn't make sense. How could she be jealous of Mark Sloan when she and Callie had not even had a full conversation, had not even hugged, never mind anything more intimate. Arizona Robbins did not get jealous. She saw a woman she wanted, flirted, made a connection, bedded her and moved on. Sometimes she reconnected with the women, on a casual basis, never longer than a few months, no candlelit dinners or romantic dates, just meeting at a local bar, having a few drinks and back to their place. She never let them come to her because as tough as she liked to think she was, she was also polite and courteous and would never be able to ask a woman to leave her bed . By going to their place, she could make her excuses and leave. The past six months had not afforded a lot of opportunity for these kinds of hook ups, but she did alright out there so it couldn't be abstinence that caused this reaction to Callie. All this thinking made her head hurt .

Callie noticed the blonde had gotten quite and not answered her . " You want to go to bed?" she asked.

Arizona's eyes immediately met her in shock "What" she asked

"I mean on your own, the spare room, to sleep, on your own" Callie once again found herself stuttering as her words could have been misunderstood to mean a very forward proposition.

Arizona once again relaxed. She found Callie's stuttering to recover from her double meaning wording endearing. "Actually Callie, I would like to sleep, if you don't mind, I feel really tired all of a sudden".

Callie got up and picked up the duffel bag, she inclined her head towards a bedroom door and started walking towards it. Arizona got up and using her crutches, made her way to the bedroom.

Callie laid the duffel on the bed and turned on the bedside lamp. "Your bathroom is though there and it has the basic toiletries you need. Do you need something to sleep in?" she asked Arizona shook her head

"I'm good" she replied softly.

As Callie walked past her, Arizona grasped her arm, stopping her. Callie looked at her questioningly, acutely aware of the blonde's touch through her top and of her proximity. Arizona leaned forward and kissed her cheek before releasing her grip and stepping away.

"Thank you Callie, for everything, you are a good person, I think we will be good friends" she said with a shy smile.

Callie's eyes had closed when she felt Arizona's soft lips on her cheek. She released a heavy breath and smiled at Arizona "Me too". As she lay in her own bed, Callie's eyes drifted to the bedroom wall, knowing Arizona slept on the other side and realised for the first time in a long time, she did not feel that lonely ache that invaded here mind as she usually fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews and feedback. Pace is still slow- Hang in there, it will pick up!**

 **Chapter 6**

Callie Torres awoke with a start and sat up, pushing her hair out of her eyes. She squinted at the pale light coming through her curtains and wondered what had woken her up ? She usually slept until her alarm went off and hit the snooze button repeatedly before leaving it until the absolute last minute to drag herself out of bed. She heard a muffled curse form the bedroom next door and briefly thought it was Cristina until her sleep addled mind cleared and she remembered Arizona had spent the night in the spare room. Another curse and Callie rushed from her bed to the bedroom next door worried that Arizona had fallen and caused herself more injuries. She knocked on the door "Arizona? Can I come in?" she asked.

A heavy sigh, "come in Callie". Callie opened the door and saw a flustered looking Arizona balanced on a crutch. "What happened, are you okay" Callie's concern evident in her voice as she approached Arizona.

"I dropped my pill bottle and I think it's gone under the bed but I can't kneel down to get it " Arizona huffed.

Relieved that the blonde had not had acquired another injury Callie couldn't help but smile at the pout on Arizona's face, clearly frustrated at not being able to perform a simple task. She also realised that the blonde was dressed in a tight fitting red tank top with grey boxer shorts. One leg was covered from foot to knee in a booted cast while the other was bruised and had some fading small cuts. Her arms similarly had some minor bruising and cuts. Having finished her perusal of the blonde Callie raised her eyes to Arizona's face and realised, by the blonde's smirk and raised eyebrow, she had been caught checking her out.

She flushed and stammered "I, I em, Oh my God I'm so sorry, you must think I'm such a perv! Here you are injured and looking for help and I'm staring at your body, your amazing body, amazing"

Arizona raised both eyebrows in surprise at Callie's admission, thinking the beautiful brunette would pretend she wasn't checking her out. Her honesty and rambling apology elicited a sympathy for Callie's predicament and she held up her hands

"Callie"

Callie continued her rambling "beautiful and I know I can't see both your legs but bet they are great legs"

"CALLIE" Callie stopped and looked at Arizona

"Huh, what?"

"Its okay Callie, I was kind of checking you out too" Arizona stated honestly, letting Callie see her look up and down Callie's body. Callie glanced down at herself and realised in her haste to get to Arizona she had not taken her robe. She was standing in front of Arizona dressed in similar attire, a loose blue tank top and matching blue tight boxer pants. She looked at Arizona who was grinning sheepishly at her

"I guess we are both pervs Callie".

Callie laughed and as the moment passed she knelt and retrieved Arizona's bottle of pills from underneath the bed. She stood and handed them to her asking her if she was in much pain.

"Not too bad, I have painkillers and today's my last course of antibiotics they put me on in case of infection from the cuts"

Callie nodded "Speaking of which, Teddy said I need to check your dressings on your back"

"Callie" Arizona whined.

Callie raised her eyebrows "What are you, 12?" she asked. "You're a doctor Arizona, you know the dressings need to be changed".

"How do I know you' re not using this as an excuse to perv on me again" Arizona retorted.

Callie smirked and wiggled her eyebrows "You don't, now take your pills and meet me in the kitchen. Don't bother getting dressed yet, I need to see your back" she turned and walked towards the kitchen as Arizona shouted "pervert" at her retreating back.

After washing her face and brushing her teeth, Callie made her way to the kitchen, where she started to brew a pot of coffee and shortly afterwards Arizona made her way to the kitchen and sat on one of the kitchen bar stools. Callie retrieved her medical kit from under the sink and stood behind Arizona. "Em, you probably need to take off your top so I can do this properly". Arizona looked over her shoulder at Callie "Of course Doctor Torres". She grasped the ends of her top and started to raise it up but the movement caused some pain which Callie noticed.

"Pulling on your stitches?" she asked gently.

Arizona nodded and Callie took the top in her fingers "let me" she said. Arizona nodded again and Callie lifted her top off and handed it to Arizona who used it to cover her front, in an attempt at modesty.

Callie looked at Arizona's back and tried her best to remain professional. It was difficult as her eyes took in the delicate slope of her shoulders and the pale skin of her lower back. The sight of three separate dressings reminded her of her task. She removed the first dressing, located underneath Arizona's left shoulder blade. A deep cut, reddened, with skin held together by 5 small stitches marred the perfect back. Callie cleaned it with an antiseptic wipe, gently rubbed some antiseptic cream and taped a fresh dressing over it. Two similar dressings lower on her back, one above the curve of her hip were treated the same by Callie. There had been silence while Callie did her work and the only sound now was of their breathing. Unable to help herself Callie reached out and gently traced the slopes of Arizona's shoulders with her fingertips. Arizona drew in a sharp breath and turned slightly towards Callie. Realising she was overstepping her bounds Callie whispered "Let me help you with your top."

Arizona handed the top to Callie without fully turning around and Callie pulled the top in to place. Suddenly, Arizona spun around on the stool. Callie got a quick glimpse of the darkened blue eyes as Arizona leaned forward and pressed her lips to Callie's. Surprise gave way to instinct as Callie closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, parting her lips slightly. Arizona couldn't control her instinct. Feeling Callie's fingers on her shoulders and on her body as she put her top in place, she had to kiss her, to taste her. Now with eyes closed, feeling Callie's lips part against hers, Arizona's hands gripped Callie's hips as she deepened the kiss. Callie's responding moan was interrupted by the jarring sound of the doorbell. The two women pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily and eyes locked "Fuck" Callie whispered pressing her fingers to her lips.

The doorbell rang again and Callie shouted "Coming" Arizona quirked an eyebrow "you could be" she whispered. A third buzzing of the doorbell and the Latina turned on her heels, marched to the door and flung it open "What" she snarled.

Teddy took a step back from the angry brunette, almost dropping the box she held. She gulped "Good Morning?"

Callie took a breath and realised poor Teddy was not at fault here. "I'm sorry Teddy, I'm not a morning person" she grimaced.

Teddy responded "ya don't say" and walked past Callie to see her friend sitting on a kitchen barstool with a huge grin on her face.

"Why can't you be like Arizona, Have you seen that face?, that's the face of a morning person" Callie looked at Arizona "Yes I have seen that face" she said and then under her breath muttered "I was just sucking that face"

Teddy turned in confusion "What was that" Callie looked at Arizona who was shaking her head at Callie behind Teddy's back. "Nothing, don't mind me, I'm just going to get dressed. Help yourself to coffee" Teddy turned and headed towards the coffee pot. As Callie passed Arizona she felt a light smack on her butt. She stopped and turned to look at Arizona who turned away facing Teddy "I'd love a cup Teds" she said innocently. Callie shook her head and headed to the bedroom. So Arizona liked to play she mused. Her thoughts returned to the heated kiss and she had to remind herself she only met Arizona yesterday. God, she had it bad for her, all she wanted to do was throw Teddy out of the apartment and throw Arizona on her bed. She hopped in the shower and tried not to think of the blondes lips on hers.

After filling Arizona in on her surgery transplant the night before and her checks on Timothy, Teddy handed Arizona the box she had brought with her. Arizona squealed with delight as Teddy revealed the contents of the box "Doughnuts!Thank you Teddy, I love you" Arizona threw her arms around Teddy laughing.

She grabbed a doughnut with pink icing and sprinkles and bit into it, closing her eyes and groaning at the delicious assault on her taste buds. "Jeez, can't you eat like a normal person" Callie exclaimed as she entered the kitchen with a towel wrapped around her wet hair. She poured herself a cup of coffee before turning to face Arizona. Arizona, whose mouth moved as she chewed her doughnut, her lips covered in a light dusting of sugar. As she looked at Callie, she slowly slipped her tongue out of her mouth and licked her lips. Callie put the mug down and hurried from the kitchen muttering something about drying her hair.

Pleased with her reaction Arizona started to bite into her doughnut, but was let open mouthed as the doughnut was snatched from her hand "Hey" she said to Teddy who held the doughnut out of reach.

"What the hell are you doing Arizona" Teddy asked.

"What are you talking about" Arizona replied with an innocent look on her face that would have fooled many people, but not Teddy, who had seen her friend use that look to get out so much trouble over the years.

She merely stared at Arizona who squirmed under the look. "I'm just having a bit of fun" she admitted to Teddy and was surprised by Teddy's reaction

"No way, Arizona, you are not doing this to Callie, No way, I won't let you"

"What are you talking about Teds, its just a bit of harmless flirting"

Teddy looked towards Callie's bedroom door hearing the blow dryer going full blast. "Callie is my friend Arizona, she has looked out for me since I got here, she has a huge heart and she falls for people very easily and very deeply. To you it might be harmless flirting but to Callie it could be the start of something a lot bigger. She has been hurt before and has a lot of people looking out for her so back off"

Arizona sat up in surprise at Teddy's tone. In all their years of friendship Teddy had never judged her or asked her to stop chasing someone. Everyone was fair game. And she was a little pissed that Teddy would think she'd deliberately hurt Callie. From what she had seen herself, she knew Callie was unlike anyone she had ever met and the last thing she wanted to do was cause this woman any pain.

Teddy wasn't finished her lecture "it's just been a bit of flirting so far right, so just stop with that and everything will be fine"

Then she saw the look of guilt on Arizona's face. "What" Arizona! You haven t even known her 24 hours, please tell me you haven't slept with her already!"

"No" Arizona gasped "Not slept together, just kissed"

Teddy threw her hands up "Kissed, that's worse Arizona! Dammit!" Arizona looked at her confused "How is that worse" Before Teddy could answer they heard the blow dryer stop and moments later Callie emerged from her bedroom, dressed in tight black jeans and a green short sleeved top with a V neck that showed a hint of cleavage. Arizona's eyes were drawn to this hint of cleavage. Arizona was most definitely a breast woman and she couldn't help but imagine what Callie's would look like. Until she caught the glare in Teddy's eye and lowered her gaze to her cup of coffee. Callie refilled her mug and accepted the doughnut Teddy offered.

"Doughnuts for breakfast ?" she asked.

"They are Arizona's favourite" Teddy replied with a smile at her friend. Arizona looked up and returned the smile. She knew Teddy wasn't too angry with her, just looking out for Callie.

"Well, I'm going to shower and get dressed" she said as she slid off the stool .

"No shower" Callie and Teddy shouted simultaneously.

"Cast and Dressing Arizona, you know you can't get them wet" Teddy said exasperatedly.

Arizona huffed and headed for the bedroom.

Callie smiled at Teddy. "Not so perky now is she?"

Teddy laughed. "She is a top class surgeon but if she doesn't get her way she turns into a tantrum throwing toddler".

"She's great" Callie sighed as she looked at the bedroom door.

Teddy looked on and couldn't help but be worried. She loved Arizona, she really did but sometimes she couldn't understand her friend's ' wham bam thank you mam' approach to her love life. She knew Arizona had been hurt and that's what made her commitment shy. She knew she never promised those women anything or led them to believe they had a shot of a relationship with her but she also knew her friend didn't realise what a challenge she was to the ladies. Each one thinking they could be the one to change Arizona's mind about a relationship and inevitably getting hurt in the process. She was not going to let that happen to Callie. She actually thought the two would make a great couple and would be so good for each other but how to convince Arizona to give a relationship with Callie a shot? And Teddy still didnt know what was happening with Mark and Callie. They had gone home together just last week. Was Callie secretly hoping for a relationship with him or were they really just sex buddies? Her musings were interrupted as Arizona emerged from the bedroom, her hair braided and wrapped on the crown of her head, a light blue blouse, blue jeans and her hightop on her not casted foot.

"Are we ready to go see Timothy" She asked, looking at Teddy who nodded and then at Callie who held her gaze for a moment before nodding.

"Let's go" Callie replied and Teddy noticed the subtle touch of Callie's hand on Arizona's arm as she walked passed her, heading towards the door. She also noticed how Arizona had paused and smiled at the touch. Shaking her head, she followed the two women out the door, hoping they wouldn't get hurt by each other.


	8. Chapter 7

Teddy and Callie filled Arizona in on some of the hospital workings as they made their way into the hospital. As they approached Tim's room they heard several voices inside. Arizona's face lit up when she recognised the voices, throwing open the door "MOM" she shouted.

Callie and Teddy stood back as Arizona launched herself at the older blonde woman standing beside Tim's bed. Callie could see this woman was an older, more matronly version of Arizona. Her mouth opened as her daughter engulfed her in a bone crushing hug. "Arizona, my baby" the woman cried returning the hug, pulling back briefly to look at her daughter's face before smothering it in kisses. Eventually Arizona pulled back , whining "Mom". Her mother shushed her "I haven't seen you in six months, I have saved up a lot of kisses for my baby girl. Arizona rolled her eyes and spotted another figure on the other side of the bed. "Dad!" she squealed and hugged the tall man who had been silent since they had entered the room. Callie had noticed him while Arizona was being hugged by her mother. He was tall with short sandy hair that was now generously mixed with grey. His blue eyes were paler than his daughter but the deep affection in them belied the seemingly distant posture. He closed his eyes as he hugged his daughter and Callie noticed his wife wipe tears from her eyes. After the emotional reunion Callie stepped forward to look at Timothy's chart. Arizona cleared her throat and introduced her "Mom, Dad this is Doctor Callie Torres, Tim's surgeon". Callie held out her hand to the older woman in greeting "Mrs. Robbins" she started to say but was quickly enveloped in a hug "Call me Barbara, my dear, anyone who is going to help my son walk again gets a hug". Callie accepted the hug and smiled at Arizona's embarrassment. Her father stepped forward and shook hands with Callie " You can call me Colonel, Doctor Torres"

"Dad" "Daniel" all three Robbins in the room rebuked the man.

The twinkle in his eye and slight smirk at Callie told her he was only winding his family up. She returned the smile and shook his hand. "Colonel Sir" He nodded and finally turned to greet Teddy with a hug. Wow a lot of hugging, thought Callie and immediately thought of her own parents and the lack of such tactile expressions as she grew up and now, since she had told them of her bisexuality, not even verbal communication. She shrugged it off and looked at Timothy's chart. Arizona had noticed the change in Callie and the sadness that crossed her features before she shook it off and replaced it with a professional smile.

" So Timothy, you will be taken for x-rays and scans so I have the most up to date information for tomorrow. Your bloods and vitals will be monitored to ensure you have no infection and are fit for surgery. Do you have any questions?"

"How long will the surgery take" he asked.

Callie responded "I hope not more than 4-6 hours but there is a lot of work to be done to the damaged tissue and muscle and I won't know the full extent of it until I am in there"

Looking at Daniel and Barbara Robbins she continued "so if it takes longer I don't want you to be worried that something has gone wrong".

"What about the second operation" Daniel asked.

"We are planning to get through most of the work tomorrow. I don't know if we'll be able to get it all done in one go, but if we don't ,barring any post op complications, we will go in again after 7 days to finish the repair. After that the hard work starts" she turned to look at Timothy "You are going to start physical therapy which will take months and probably will be very painful to begin with "she said apologetically.

"Are you planning on stating in Seattle for your recovery?, I can refer you to a physical therapist here" she asked.

He looked at his parents and Arizona "We haven't discussed that yet but I would like to do it in San Diego if that's possible".

"We will be looking after him until he's fit enough to work" Barbara said.

Callie looked at Arizona, knowing how close she was to her brother and wondering if she had hoped he'd stay in Seattle. As if reading her mind Arizona said "He'll need full time care especially in the beginning and with my new job here I can't do it"

Timothy grasped her hand "Don't feel too bad sis, if I was here none of the cute nurses would even look at you"

Callie looked around as everyone laughed, even the colonel and was amazed at the casual acceptance of Arizona's sexuality, especially having just thought of her own family's behaviour towards her. They're the freakin Brady bunch she thought.

"Okay, I'll see you later Timothy when all your test results are back" she nodded to everyone else in the room, her gaze lingering on Arizona's before exiting the room.

Arizona hurried after her missing the knowing glances exchanged between Teddy and her family. "Callie" she called as she hopped towards the nurse station on her crutches. Callie had started issuing instructions for Timothy's tests to a nurse and stopped to look at Arizona.

"Sorry to interrupt, please finish up, I'll wait" Arizona mumbled an apology. Callie turned to the nurse "Have Lexie Grey paged and give her these instructions, thanks Colleen" she handed the chart to the dark haired nurse and turned to Arizona. Arizona didn't miss the hungry look the nurse gave Callie who seemed oblivious the effect she had on the nurse.

"Arizona?" she questioned.

"Oh, yeah, sorry" Arizona stuttered, surprised at the rush of jealousy towards the nurse "first Mark now Colleen" she thought. "Do you want to have lunch with me?" she blurted out.

"Won't you be catching up with your parents?" Callie asked.

"I'll be spending the day with them and I wanted to buy you lunch to thank you for letting me stay last night"

"You don't have to do that" Callie replied.

"I know, but I want to" Arizona smiled, hoping her dimples would have their usual effect and sure enough Callie returned the smile.

"Okay, my office is right around the corner" she pointed down the corridor. "I'll meet you there at 1, we can head to the cafeteria then or there's a nice bistro down the street I go to sometimes"

"Great "Arizona replied "1 o'Clock, it's a date".

Callie raised her eyebrow "a date huh". #Arizona blushed and was about to correct herself but then said with confidence "Yes, a date" and turned to head back to Timothy's room before Callie could respond. Callie looked at here retreating back and smiled already looking forward to lunch.

When Arizona re-entered her brother's room all eyes looked at here expectantly "What?" Arizona asked.

"Dr. Torres seems nice dear" Barbara said "and Teddy tells us she's single , and into the ladies". Arizona looked at Teddy and tilted her head "Really Teddy?".

Arizona rarely told her mother anything about her love life , not because she had anything to hide but because her mother was a notorious romantic who was constantly trying to match make for both her children and in recent years had made no secret of her desire for grandchildren. Arizona could see the wheels turning in her mother's head and knew she was already planning a wedding for her and Callie. Teddy laughed and whispered "serves you right, I told you to stay away from Callie" into Arizona's ear as she left the room.

Callie entered her office just before 1. She took off her white coat and checked her reflection in the small mirror she kept in her office. She was one of the few attendings to have her own office, one of the perks of taking on a research project. She had spent the morning in the lab doing her cartilage research so hadn't changed into her normal scrubs. She turned towards the door as she heard a gentle knock and opened it to reveal the person she had been thinking of for most of her morning. "Hey, I 'll just grab my jacket and we can go to the bistro, it's just down the street so you won't have far to go with those crutches" she said as she picked up her jacket and purse, not missing the appraising look the blonde had given her. She couldn't believe how aroused she felt just by that look and took a deep breath before turning around to face Arizona.

The bistro was busy and they were given a cosy table for two in the back, thanks to a friendly waitress who recognised Callie as a regular customer and a generous tipper. Arizona smiled at how oblivious Callie was to the reactions of people she encountered, first Colleen and now this waitress. "So what do you recommend" she asked Callie as they both looked at the menus.

"They do good sandwiches" Callie replied. Arizona frowned and shook her head "I don't really like sandwiches".

"Me either" Callie smiled at her.

"How do you know they are good then?" Arizona asked playfully.

"I have been here with some sandwich lovers" Callie answered in a similarly playful tone.

"You bring a lot of your dates here? Arizona enquired still keeping her tone light, even though the thought of Callie here on dates with others darkened her mood.

"No , I have been here with Teddy and Bailey, both sandwich lovers" Callie replied, pleased momentarily at the jealous look on Arizona's face but not wanting to play on it. She knew what it was like to be engulfed with jealousy and wouldn't wish it on anyone, especially Arizona.

"The Caesar salad is good "she offered and they both ordered the salad when the waitress came to take their order. They spent a long moment just looking at each other, in a comfortable silence. Callie felt she could stare at Arizona all day but decided to take the opportunity to find out more about this woman.

"So your parents seem lovely, they must be so happy to have you guys back " she saw Arizona's face light up ,

" Yeah, that was the worst thing about being over there, missing them and knowing how terrified they were for our safety. We are very close" she laughed as Callie nodded "though usually not like you saw this morning, those were extenuating circumstances".

"I thought it was lovely" Callie replied "I wish my family loved me like that" she said wistfully and then, realising what she had let slip, seeing the compassionate look in Arizona's eyes apologised "I'm sorry , that's not first date conversation".

Arizona reached across the table and held Callie's hand "Maybe we'll save that for our second date, I already know what we'll be doing on our third date" she said winking at Callie. Her mood immediately lighted Callie linked their fingers on the table.

"I like your confidence Doctor Robbins" .

"What else do you like about me?" Arizona asked playfully.

Callie tilted her head and thought before answering " I like that I've only known you 24 hours and sitting here holding hands feels like the most natural thing in the world. I like your family, I like that I am going to get to see you every day, I like kissing you and I like that you have already committed to two more dates with no effort on my part" .

Arizona gazed back at Callie "Are you saying I'm easy?"

"That's what you picked up on?" Callie laughed.

"What do you like about me ?" Callie asked, again keeping the mood playful but Arizona picked up the smallest hint of insecurity.

With a serious look in her eyes she said " I like that you have been a good friend to Teddy, I like how you talk to your patients, and their crazy parents" She continued after Callie laughed at her reference to her parents,

" I like that you don't know me but gave me a bed for the night, I like the feeling of your fingers on my skin and the feeling of your lips on mine" she ended on a whisper.

Their connection was broken as the waitress arrived with their order. For the remainder of their lunch they talked about working at the hospital, Timothy's surgery and life in Seattle. Callie looked at her watch and couldn't believe they had been there for over an hour.

"Shoot, I have to get back" she said. Arizona insisted on paying for their 'date' and as they left Callie's hand rested on the small of Arizona's back as they walked back to the hospital.

As they stopped outside Timothy's room Callie asked "Do you want to stay with me tonight?" Arizona hesitated and Callie ploughed on " Not like you're thinking, I know THAT is for our third date. I mean if your parents are staying with Teddy you are welcome to use my spare room while they are in town. I'll try and control myself".

Arizona moved closer and cupped the back of Callie's head pulling her towards her and pressing her lips against Callie's. Taken by surprize Callie froze before deepening the kiss briefly then pulling back. Arizona stepped back. "What was that for? "Callie asked, her voice husky.

"That's was our end of first date kiss" Arizona replied with a satisfied smile. "And I'd love to stay with you tonight Callie" she said as she turned towards Timothy's room. Callie stared after her before looking around to see if anyone had seen the kiss, relieved with no-one was in sight. She had given this hospital plenty of material for rumours and she was determined this thing with Arizona, whatever it was , was not going to be reduced to gossip fodder.

Later that evening, Callie, having reviewed Timothy's chart made her way to his room along with Miranda Bailey who would be scrubbing in on the surgery to help with the tissue and muscle damage repair. Timothy was sitting up in the bed holding playing cards with Arizona and her mother on one side of the bed and the colonel on the other, all intently looking at their cards. Callie cleared her throat and four pairs of blue eyes looked at her. Arizona's face that had been frowning in concentration seconds before broke into a wide smile when she saw Callie.

"Hi everyone, this is Doctor Miranda Bailey, she will be helping with the surgery tomorrow. Doctor Bailey this is Timothy Robbins and his parents Miste- I mean Colonel Robbins and Barbara Robbins and this is Doctor Arizona Robbins , his sister, who is actually starting here in Peds in a few weeks" Miranda Bailey shook hands with everyone and couldn't help but notice the way Callie looked at Arizona . "Lord help us" she thought "here we go again" having been reluctantly dragged into personal conversations with Callie Torres over the years and watching helplessly as this big hearted woman got hurt time and time again. That was the reason she didn't do personal but Callie had made her break that rule and she cared about her, though she would never tell her that. She eyed Doctor Robbins and hoped her look conveyed to this admittedly striking woman not to mess with Dr. Torres or she would face Doctor Bailey's wrath. Arizona gulped at the threatening look in Doctor Bailey's eyes and wondered what the hell she had done to deserve that. She was roused from her thoughts as Callie went through Timothy's test results, saying all was okay and they had scheduled the surgery for 10am.

"Now, I'm gonna have to ask you all to leave. Its past visiting hours already and you Mr. Robbins need your rest for tomorrow as you all do. It's going to be a long day " Miranda said. Many hugs and kisses later, they all left Timothy's room.

"Honey we have the key to Teddy's so we're going to go straight there now and order in for dinner, are you coming with us" the Colonel asked Arizona.

She glanced at Callie "No dad, Dr. Torres has kindly offered me the use of her spare room while I'm here so I can be nearer the hospital"

Barbara hugged Callie "You are so good Dr. Torres". Callie accepted the hug, ignoring the scoffing sounds of Miranda Bailey behind her "nearer the hospital my ass" she muttered loud enough for Callie and Arizona to hear. Oblivious, Barbara hugged Arizona and they left. Arizona looked at Bailey " Have you something to say to me Dr. Bailey?" slightly pissed at this woman's attitude towards here even though they had just met.

Callie , knowing the cause of Miranda's attitude turned pleading eyes to Miranda. Miranda rolled her eyes "No Dr. Robbins I have nothing to say to you ..yet. Don't give me a reason" she turned and walked away.

Arizona turned confused eyes to Callie " What was that about".

Callie put her hands on Arizona's shoulder " I'm sorry, don't worry, she's just protective of me, it's nothing personal against you".

Arizona calmed down at the feel of Callie's hands on her and the imploring look in her eyes. "Oh" she said " I'm glad you have people looking out for you Callie but you won't need protection from me".

Callie nodded "let's get out of here".

"Can I please take a shower Callie, please Dr, Torres" Arizona fluttered her eyelashes at Callie as they entered the apartment. She had only been able to wash herself with a washcloth and basin since her operation to remove the shrapnel. Now that she wanted to get closer to Callie physically as well as emotionally, she wanted to feel at her best. Callie looked at this adorably cute woman, flashing those dimples with that pleading look in her eyes.

"How did your parents deny you anything "she murmured shaking her head,.

"They didn't " Arizona grinned back.

Callie reached into her purse and pulled out some packages. I got some waterproof dressings from the clinic today and also this covering for your cast so yes you can have a shower".

Touched that Callie had thought of her needs today, she approached her and kissed her on the cheek. As she pulled back and looked at Callie she whispered her thanks.

"Can you put on the dressings?" she continued in a husky voice.

"Sure" Callie gulped. Just take off your top. I'll give you a towel to cover your, um, front" she got a towel from the bathroom and returned to the kitchen to find Arizona sitting on the kitchen stool with her top removed, facing away from her. She handed her the towel and Arizona folded against her front. Knowing the effect she was having on Callie , Arizona decided to have a little fun. As Callie removed each of her dressings Arizona mused "Doesn't it seem silly using this towel?" "What do you mean " Callie asked concentrating on cleaning Arizona's injuries and putting cream on them. "Well it is only covering my breasts, which you will probably be seeing and touching in a few nights anyway, so it's no big deal if you see them now is it?" she asked innocently.

Callie closed her eyes at the thoughts of Arizona's breasts in her hands, her own nipples hardening at the thought. She shook her head and realising Arizona's playful intent said as nonchalantly as she could "its no big deal, if you want to show them to me now I'm sure its nothing I haven't seen before".

Arizona laughed realising Callie had caught to her attempt to rattle her. As Callie placed the last dressing she asked Arizona to turn around so she could cover the cast with the waterproof film. Arizona swivelled the stool, wrapping the towel around her and tying it in the front and Callie made sure not to make eye contact. She crouched down in front of the blonde and started to cover the cast. Arizona looked at Callie as she concentrated on her task and felt a wave of warmth towards this woman, not sexual, though that was certainly lurking within her, but warmth at the kindness in the brunette. The care she had shown towards her brother and parents, the care towards herself, selflessly offering her home and the tender way she changed her dressing and now kneeling before her readying her cast so Arizona could shower. Callie stood up and smiled that radiant smile at Arizona, "All set" and held out her hands to help Arizona off the stool. Arizona grasped her hands and pulled Callie closer "Thank you Callie" she murmured , looking into those deep brown eyes, hoping Callie could see the genuine gratitude in her own eyes.

Still holding her hands she lifted up and kissed Callie full on the mouth. Their lips parted and the kiss deepened. Arizona released one hand to cup the back of Callie's neck pulling her deeper into the kiss and using the other one to grasp Callie's hip. Callie's hands circled Arizona's waist and as they broke from the kiss to catch their breath, they rested their foreheads against each other. Looking into eachother's eyes they simply smiled, knowing that tonight was not the night to take this any further. Callie sighed and moved her hands lower, grasping Arizona by the butt and squeezing. Arizona let out a surprised yelp and Callie laughed releasing her but not before swatting her butt.

"Just so you know, it'll be your ass I'll be looking at and touching " she turned towards the kitchen,

" Enjoy your shower, I'm going to make us some chicken curry". Arizona realised her mouth was open staring after Callie " an ass woman, who'd have thought" she wondered before making her way the shower.

After a long heavenly shower, Arizona quickly dried her hair and dressed in sweat pants and a T-shirt before joining Callie in the kitchen, where the delicious smells served as a reminder of yet another of Callie's talents. As they sat beside eachother in the kitchen, eating dinner and sipping on white wine, they chatted about anything and everything but nothing too deep. Callie learned about Arizona's travels as a child, her time in John Hopkins, her work for the Carter Madison Foundation as well as some entertaining high school stories about herself and Tim and their friend Nick, who was also serving overseas. Arizona learned snippets of Callie's childhood growing up in Miami, that her family were very wealthy, she went to private school , she had an older sister Aria who she spoke to frequently but did not mention her parents. She talked about working at Seattle Grace and living in the basement and her failure as chief resident. They each kept their stories light-hearted knowing if the relationship continued, the heavy stuff would have to be revealed later. For now though, they were simply enjoying each others company and trying to get to know the type of person each was, their likes, favourite food, favourite books, music etc.

They washed and dried the dishes side by side before Callie reluctantly decided to call it a night.

" I have to go to bed. I have a very important surgery tomorrow, a VIP patient".

"VIP huh?" Arizona replied.

"Yes, his family have connections. I heard his sister is a real hardass" Callie smiled.

Arizona placed her hands on Callie's hips "there's that word again , ass, you really have a thing for them?"

Callie grinned and leaned down to give Arizona a quick but hard peck on the lips and another squeeze of her butt.

"Goodnight Doctor Robbins".

"Goodnight Doctor Torres " Arizona replied with another peck to Callie's lips and headed for her bedroom. Callie was just closing her own bedroom door when Arizona called out "just so you know, I'm a boob woman Callie" and closed her bedroom door. Callie laughed and for the second night in a row went to sleep with a smile on her face.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N I have no medical experience so if the medical jargon doesn't make sense, just go with it:) Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favourites and following- they really do help motivate to keep writing**

 **Chapter 8**

Teddy Altman let herself into Callie's apartment using the spare key Callie had given her for emergencies. She put on a pot of coffee and as she placed some mugs on the kitchen counter, she heard a bedroom door open. She looked up and smiled at Arizona as she emerged from the bedroom.

"Teddy" Arizona greeted in surprise, looking around "what are you doing here?".

"That's a lovely greeting for your best friend, Good Morning to you too" Teddy retorted.

"Sorry, I was expecting to see Callie"

"Well, sorry to disappoint you but she had to go in early to prep for Tim's surgery so she asked me to check on you and walk you over".

"I'm sorry Teddy" Arizona hugged her friend and her mood lightened at Callie's thoughtfulness.

Teddy poured two mugs of coffee sliding one to Arizona. She opened the box of doughnuts and passed on to Arizona rolling her eyes at the childish delight on her friends face.

"You are only getting these because you've gone without for 6 months, as soon as you start work you have to start eating breakfast like and adult" she admonished.

"Yes Mom" Arizona replied with a grin.

"So Arizona, want to tell me what's going on between you and Callie?" Teddy asked her friend in a serious tone.

"What do you mean, we are becoming friends, getting to know each other" Arizona murmured not making eye contact with Teddy .

"Hmm, the same way you were friends with Lieutenant Cathy, Sergeant Monica, Nurse Patricia.." "Okay Teddy, you don't have to name all my friends" Arizona huffed.

"Arizona, I love you , you know that but I need you to promise me you won't hurt her. You are going to be working together, mixing in the same social circles if this ends like all your other "friendships" she used air quotes "it's going to make things very awkward for all of us, especially me!"

"Teddy, what kind of person do you think I am?" Arizona cried defensively.

"Arizona, I know you never set out to hurt anyone but Callie's different, you need to tell her this thing you are starting is only a fling, she needs to know that upfront, don't let her think it's going to turn into a relationship" Teddy pleaded.

Arizona shook her head and bit her lip "What if It's not a fling?" she whispered.

"What? Arizona.."

"I'm serious Teddy, I know she is different, I haven't felt this way about anyone in a long time and even then, nothing as intense as this. Believe me I know she is different and I don't know how to behave around her so I'm just going with my gut here" she said helplessly. Seeing the genuine confusion in her friend's face, Teddy put her arm around her.

"I'm sorry fr a heavy conversation this early Arizona, let's concentrate on Tim today and keeping your parents occupied. I don't mean to nag, I just worry, are we okay?" Arizona leaned into her friend "Of course Teddy, lets head over".

Arizona was subdued as they arrived at the hospital. She had awoken expecting to see Callie and hadn't realised how much that meant to her until she realised she wasn't there. Teddy's lecture hadn't helped her mood. She knew her reputation and didn't believe she had ever led anyone of her sexual partners to expect anything more. She frowned at the thought of Callie in that category- sexual partner. Yes she definitely wanted a physical relationship but wanted Callie to be more than just a sexual partner, that much she knew. As they entered Timothy's room, she was able to put aside these thoughts as she saw her nervous looking brother, sitting up in his hospital bed talking to their parents.

"Hey guys" she greeted, hugging her mother then her father and finally leaning in to kiss Timothy's cheek. "How are you feeling?" She asked him.

"A bit nervous" he replied.

"Callie is the best" Arizona said.

"I know sis but what if there's too much damage? What if she has to amputate? Promise me you won't let her cut off my leg" he asked worriedly. Arizona glanced at her parents and saw their concern, not used to seeing their son so nervous. She cupped Tim's face in her hands "Hey, Tim, listen to me. Callie won't cut off your leg. If there's too much damage she'll just close up and then we will all discuss the options, okay?" he nodded.

"You're not on your own here, you've got all of us and apparently one of the best orthopaedic surgeons Seattle has ever seen" .

"The west coast's ever seen actually" a voice interrupted. Arizona and Tim looked towards to door where Callie had entered without them noticing.

"I've been told I'm the best the West Coast has ever seen" she repeated smiling assuredly at Tim. He laughed and relaxed. Arizona smiled at Callie as their gazes met and gave her a subtle nod of approval. Her confidence was exactly what was needed to calm Tim down.

Callie made her way to Tim's bedside and said "I know you're nervous Timothy, and that's perfectly normal. It's a big operation. But believe me, I'm not taking any chances. I wouldn't try this if I didn't think it could work. Arizona is right. If the damage is too much then we'll think of something else. Amputation is the absolute last option at this stage and hopefully we won't have to discuss it after today" she had placed a hand on his arm as she spoke and when she finished speaking he grasped her hand and simply said "Thank you Doctor Torres".

They all turned to the door as two porters arrived with a trolley bed to bring Tim to the OR. Daniel and Barbara Robbins hugged their son and left the room arm in arm. Arizona hugged him tightly.

"I love you Timothy. I'll buy you your own pair of heelies when all this is over".

He laughed and shook his head. "I love you too, See you later". Arizona left the room leaving Callie watching as Timothy was helped onto the trolley bed.

" Heelies? "She asked.

He chuckled " She wears them in the Peds ward, says its for the kids but she's the biggest kid there. Callie smiled, picturing the blonde on heelies then frowned "As an orthopaedic surgeon I have put casts on a lot of heelie victims so I'm not sure she'll be allowed to wear them here".

"Have you figured out how to say no to her yet Doctor Torres" he asked with a smirk.

Callie blushed and shook her head "it's those damn dimples" .Timothy laughed in agreement.

"Good luck today Doctor Torres, don't get distracted by those dimples while your digging inside my leg" he joked as he was wheeled away.

Callie made her way to the waiting room where Arizona and her parents were to spend the duration of the operation.

"I'll try and keep you updated "she said "and try not to worry".

Daniel and Barbara nodded their thanks. Arizona stood up and walked towards the door waiting for Callie to follow her. Outside the door, they had their first movement of privacy since they had kissed each other good night the evening before.

"Hi" Arizona said shyly as Callie stepped into her personal space. Callie grabbed the lapels of Arizona's jacket and pulled her up towards her.

"Hi" she murmured before pressing her lips against Arizona's. The kiss was brief but hard, both aware of their surroundings.

"Thanks for sending Teddy to babysit" Arizona said.

"You're welcome, I didn't want you to wake up alone" Callie replied in a sultry voice.

Arizona dropped her eyes from Callie's heated gaze "Calliope?" she questioned

"Huh, how did you know that's my full name? Callie asked with a frown. Arizona pointed at the writing on Callie's coat, above her breast pocket. "Calliope" she repeated in a dreamy voice. Callie looked around "No-one calls me that" she shook her head.

"I like it " Arizona announced before leaning in and placing her lips beside Callie's ear whispering "Calliope".

Callie shivered as tingles ran down her spine and stepped away from a smirking Arizona. "You know as an orthopaedic surgeon I have the power to ban heelies in this hospital" Callie said.

"Nooo Calliope"Arizona whined.

Callie quirked an eyebrow

"I mean, noooo Callie?" Arizona questioned.

Callie nodded approvingly. They both smiled at their joking until Callie looked at her watch and said "I have to go, don't want to keep Timothy waiting".

Arizona hugged Callie and closed her eyes briefly as the brunette returned the hug.

"Break a leg Calliope" she said. Callie laughed sarcastically" good one, haven't heard that before". They separated and shared one more look before Callie turned and left for her surgery.

Hours passed, with regular updates from the OR indicating the operation was going well. Arizona and her parents stayed in the waiting room, taking turns to get coffee. Teddy stopped in several times to get updates and brought lunch for the group. Just over seven hours later, Callie and Bailey entered the waiting room. Daniel Robbins stood as soon they entered. Arizona had fallen asleep lying on the couch, her head resting in her mother's lap. Seeing her son's surgeons enter the room, Barbara gently shook her daughter to wake her up. Arizona opened her eyes and seeing Callie and Bailey sat up straight away.

"It went very well" Callie reassured them straight away.

Arizona and her parents all heaved sighs of relief and hugged each other.

Callie glanced and Miranda who stepped forward "There was significant tissue and muscle damage but we were able to excise the dead tissue and debraid the remaining tissue and muscle, even around the most severe breaks in the leg"

Callie continued " I was able to fully replace the knee and because there were no complications or stress on Timothy's heart, I decided to place the titanium rod along the breaks to start knitting the bones together. If there is no infection or other complications, there will be no need to operate again.

"Wow, Calliope, that's amazing" Arizona said, really impressed.

Callie smiled proudly, not even minding the use of her full name.

She looked at Bailey who mouther "Calliope?" and then quickly looked away ignoring the shorter woman's snicker.

"I suggest you get dinner. Timothy will be brought back to his room after the nurses go through the post op checks. I expect him to be out of it for a couple of hours and of course he'll be on a morphine drip because he will be in a lot of pain" she pursed her lips sympathetically at the last part of her statement.

"Will you join us for dinner Doctor Torres ?" Daniel Robbins asked and Callie glanced at Arizona who looked at her hopefully.

"Okay sure , but it'll have to be in the cafeteria I'm afraid. I can't leave the hospital until Timothy wakes up."

"Doctor Bailey, would you like to join us?" Daniel asked.

"uh, no thank you. I am finished for the day and need to pick up my son from day-care, but thank you for the invite".

"Thank you Doctor Bailey" Barbara said as she hugged a surprised Miranda. Arizona and Callie couldn't help but smile at Miranda's discomfort.

In the cafeteria, Callie sat with the Robbins family, beside Arizona and across from Barbara. They discussed the surgery and Timothy's recovery before discussing San Diego and more general conversation. "Where are you from dear" Barbara asked Callie as they had finished dinner and started on coffee and pudding.

"Miami" Callie replied and felt herself get nervous knowing the personal direction the conversation was taking. Sensing her reluctance to talk about this Arizona swiftly changed the subject asking her parents about their travels since she had last seen them. Callie threw a thankful smile and Arizona and started as the blonde placed a hand on her thigh and squeezed it briefly in acknowledgement. This casual action did not go unnoticed by her parents.

Callie received a page that Timothy was waking up and they made their way to his room. As he regained consciousness he started writhing in pain and Callie quickly administered a dose of morphine. As the drug hit his system he relaxed and slowly looked around the room at his family. Their smiling faces immediately relaxed him.

"I still have my leg?" he asked finally looking at Callie.

She nodded "Almost as good as new Timothy, everything went as planned. We were even able to place the titanium rod today so no more surgery".

"Thank you Doctor Torres, you have no idea what this means to me"

She nodded again "I'll leave you to it then. I have to do some post op notes in my office. You need to press this pump when the pain gets too much and press here whenever you need a nurse. I will check on you first thing in the morning. "

She left, nodding at the thanks offered again by all the Robbins and left the room.

"I'm going to dance at your wedding sis" Timothy said as he started to drift off.

"What wedding "Arizona laughed, as the long term family joke was that Arizona would never get married.

" You and Doctor Torres wedding" he said before drifting back to sleep.

Arizona looked up to see both her parents smiling at his comment.

She blushed "that's the drugs, he doesn't know what he is saying "she said. Both her parents just nodded knowingly at her. She shook her head at them even though Timothy words caused her stomach to flip and not in a bad way at the thought of her and Callie wearing white dresses and holding hands.

After saying goodnight to her parents and arranging to meet them in the hospital the following day, Arizona made her way to Callie's office. She opened the door after hearing Callie's "come in" in response to her knocking. Callie was closing up a chart and looked up and smiled at the blonde.

"Are you nearly finished?" Arizona asked.

"Yep, just need to leave Timothy's chart at the nurse's station then we can go".

"Good, I think we need to have a talk this evening" Arizona said.

Callie looked at her, noting the serious tone and not Arizona's usual flirtatious or joking manner.

"Oh Okay" she said, suddenly nervous, as she stood and picked up the chart.

Arizona walked towards her and put a hand on her arm. "It's not bad Calliope, at least I don't think it is" she said with a small smile.

"So you're not going to dump me now that I've fixed your brother?" Callie joked

"No" Arizona shook her head "But we do need to talk about us" she said already dreading this conversation, hoping it wouldn't end this relationship before it even had a chance to begin.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The walk back to the apartment was quiet, each of them wrapped up in their own thoughts. Arizona trying to think of the best way to phrase her feelings and Callie was wondering what this talk was going to be about.

"Was Arizona going to tell her she was already involved in someone else and this was just harmless flirting on her part, had she changed her mind about staying in Seattle and was going to go back to San Diego with her family?" she wondered, each option lowering her mood.

"I'm going to grab a quick shower, do you mind ordering some takeout, maybe Chinese?" Callie asked Arizona after she let them into the apartment.

"Sure" Arizona replied "What would you like?

"mm maybe some Kung Pao chicken and noodles, thanks" she replied.

Arizona nodded and headed for the kitchen where she had seen the takeout menus stored.

After placing the order (she had to grab the mail to get the address for the apartment she had stayed in the past 2 nights), she opened a bottle of wine, poured two glasses and sat on the couch, suddenly nervous about this evening.

She'd had a lot of time to think today, while waiting during Timothy's surgery. Teddy's words about Callie ran through her mind. She could never imagine herself hurting Callie. Looking back on all their interactions in the past 48 hours, she realised there was a special connection and that Callie felt it too. It humbled her to think she could have the power to actually hurt this woman. She had no idea what was going on. Certainly she had flirted with women, kissed them, gotten them into bed but with Callie it was different. The flirting meant something. The kisses they had shared so far had meant something. And boy, with the chemistry between them she knew sex with Callie would mean something more than just answering a physical urge.

The last time these things had meant something more to her were when she was with Carly. They had started dating in med school and moved in together before starting their internship in John Hopkins. Granted that had been for convenience rather than any great symbol of commitment. They had rented a 3 bedroom house near the hospital with 2 other friends and as they were a couple , shared a bedroom. They were happy, with a healthy sex life and even with their hectic hours as interns managed to spend a lot of couple time together. They had even said their "I love yous" though looking back Arizona had realised that was usually said in the heat of passion and not communicated in everyday interactions. She imagined if Calliope Torres loved someone she would tell them every day. That thought made her smile.

The smile disappeared when she remembered her break up with Carly. Arizona had been happy, gloriously unaware of anything amiss in her relationship. They had talked about travelling together after they qualified, doing volunteer work abroad. She had already decided that paediatric surgery was going to be her speciality.

Carly wanted cardio or neurosurgery. Arizona hadn't noticed the disappointed look on Carly's face when she told her she was declaring for paediatrics. Carly kept spending more and more time at the hospital, missing dates with Arizona until eventually Arizona had confronted her about what was going on. She was blindsided when Carly said she wanted to end their relationship. Arizona knew something was up but thought they just needed to talk more, arrange their schedules a bit better so they should spend time together.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Is there someone else?" she cried._

 _"_ _No Arizona" Carly said "You're just not.."_

 _"_ _Not what" Arizona had asked_

 _"_ _You're too nice"_

 _"_ _What the fuck does that mean Carly, too nice?_

 _"_ _You have no ambition, you're soft, I mean, come on paediatrics? People in paediatrics don't do ground-breaking surgeries or win Harper Averys. I need to be with someone who challenges me,"_

 _"_ _Fuck you Carly" Arizona hissed._

 _Carly took a step back, surprised at the anger emanating from the smiley, laid back person she had been with for the past two years. She had never really seen the blonde lose her cool._

 _Arizona had grabbed her purse and stormed out. She went straight to her friend Teddy's apartment and spent 2 days on the couch before her friend Nick arrived to take over from Teddy. She had never been so hurt. She had moved her belongings out of the house and moved into Teddy's spare room, where she remained until she finished her residency and Teddy left for Iraq._

She had of course seen Carly around the hospital but ignored her as much as possible. Carly was wrong, she did have ambition. Paediatrics was not a soft option but was one of the most challenging specialities. You got to work on all parts of the body, but in miniature. She soon had gained a reputation as a hard worker and great researcher. Working with a very supportive attending, she had helped develop new approaches to outdated paediatric medical techniques and had more papers published than even the senior residents in the program. She did have a minor setback when she learned that Carly had lied to her and was actually seeing someone before they split up, a Cardio resident a few years ahead of them. She didn't let the break up or Carly's words affect her outwardly. She was still the smiley, friendly person her colleagues and friends were used to but now her physical urges were satisfied with one night stands and temporary flings, she never had another girlfriend and didn't plan on one. She had never met someone who made her rethink this decision until now. Calliope Torres. Arizona had gotten over Carly, eventually. She knew now they never loved each other. They had an initial attraction and just fell in together. She knew Callie would never deliberately hurt her but she had never thought Carly would hurt her the way she did. And therein lay her problem, her insecurity.

But Calliope Torres. She was gorgeous. She made Arizona want to take a chance. So she had decided to lay her cards on the table for Callie and let Callie decide what the next step would be. Would they just remain friends, have a fling or maybe try for something more.

Just as Callie emerged from her room, dressed casually in black yoga pants and a T shirt, the doorbell rang. Arizona answered, taking the delivery and paying with a generous tip.

She turned to Callie, holding up her hand before the brunette could speak "Don't even offer to pay, this is the least I can do for you letting me stay, and you know, saving my brother's leg" she smiled.

Callie returned the smile "World class surgeon performs miracle and gets paid in Chinese food?"

Arizona laughed sat on the couch as she started opening the containers. Callie grabbed some napkins and sat on the couch beside Arizona. They both started eating in silence, neither realising how ravenous they were. After several minutes, Callie reached for her glass of wine, taking a sip before turning to Arizona with a raised eyebrow "you ready to talk now?"

Arizona swallowed her food and took a deep breath. She nodded, opened her mouth to speak and found no words. Callie raised her eyebrows at her.

Arizona laughed awkwardly "I can't believe how nervous I am" .

Callie tried not to show her surprise. She wasn't used to seeing the confident, sassy surgeon so unsure of herself.

"I like you" Arizona blurted out. Again, Callie raised an eyebrow, nodded and said "I like you too". After another minute of silence Callie asked "Is that your big talk?, you like me?"

Arizona shook her head "Okay, here's the thing . I like you Calliope Torres and I know it doesn't sound like much but believe me it's kind of a big thing for me because I haven't said that to anyone in a long time, a long long time and I don't know how you feel and we've only just met but I'm nervous and maybe I should leave well enough alone or I could put all my efforts into seducing you, and sure the sex would be awesome and we could see how it goes but I don't think I'd be happy with just the sex, I want to have food with you and walk down the street holding hands with you and talk to you and be quiet with you" she ended the sentence on a whisper, having run out of breath at the end of her long ramble.

Callie was stunned. And touched. She shook her head at the look of apprehension and insecurity on Arizona's face. "Arizona" she whispered. "I like you too" she smiled

"Really" Arizona asked

Callie nodded and pulled the blonde towards her, softly pressing her lips to Arizona's. Arizona groaned and pressed closer to Callie. Their mouths opened and Callie licked along Arizona's bottom lip, groaning as the blonde's tongue traced her own bottom lip before tangling with her own tongue. Callie's hands cupped the blonde's face and Arizona's hands gripped Callie's elbows. Their heated kissing went on and on until they broke apart for air.

"I don't know what's going to happen to us Callie" Arizona whispered

"If you did Arizona, you are in the wrong profession" Callie smiled.

They moved slightly apart, now holding hands, facing eachother. "I'm not good at relationships Calliope and I haven't been in one since my ex told me I wasn't enough for her. The last thing I want to do is hurt you Calliope but I don't want to get hurt either so I kind of need to know where this is going before anything happens, I know its crazy to expect that especially so soon but are we going to have a fling or try for something bigger".

"Someone told you you weren't enough for them?" Callie asked incredulously.

Arizona simply nodded, dropping her gaze. Callie reached up, placed her fingers under Arizona's chin and raised it so their eyes met. "I will never tell you that, I promise" she said earnestly.

Arizona shook her head "you can't promise that Callie, you don't know".

Callie shook her head "Arizona, how long were you together?"

"Just over two years" Arizona responded

"And in all that time she never gave you an idea you weren't enough" Callie pressed

"No, she just sprang it on me one day and that was the end"

"Well then I can promise you if things aren't working I will talk to you before it gets to a stage where it's too late. I have been there, believe me Arizona. I don't know where this is going either but I know this feeling is different, better than anything I've experienced before. It's not going to be perfect but let's take it day by day for now and promise eachother we'll talk about what's bothering us rather than let it fester?"

Arizona considered Callie's proposal and smiled, leaning forward to capture the brunette's lips in a sweet, slow kiss. "Are we going to have sex now?"Arizona whispered.

Callie laughed and pulled Arizona beside her, placing an arm around her shoulders and they sat side by side on the couch. "No, the third date rule still applies"

Arizona leaned her head on Callie's shoulder and sighed. She started telling Callie about Carly, how they had met and ended up living together and touched briefly on the break up and finding out Carly had started seeing someone when they were together. Callie couldn't believe this Carly person called paediatrics a soft option. She often worked on peds cases and working with a much smaller canvas required a lot more skill than working on adults. Arizona smiled at Callie's defence of paediatrics. Callie told Arizona about her ex leaving her in the car park. Arizona placed her hand on Callie's thigh, rubbing it in a comforting gesture, as Callie spoke about Erica, her cardio ex.

"Wait, Erica?" Arizona asked "Not Erica Hahn" she looked at Callie, eyebrows raised

"Yeah, you know her?" Callie asked, realising Erica had gone to John Hopkins

"Oh My, yes, I knew her at Hopkins, Callie she is the one Carly was seeing!"

"No way!" Callie exclaimed, shocked at the coincidence. They both looked at eachother and burst out laughing.

When her laughter had died down Arizona grinned at Callie "You know if we go by the six degrees of separation, we have kind of slept together already" they laughed again before settling back into their embrace on the couch.

All of a sudden Arizona could not suppress a huge yawn. The emotions of the day from Timothy's surgery and this talk had drained her. Callie too yawned and they decided to call it a night. After putting away the food and wine, they stood outside Arizona's bedroom door. Callie pecked her quickly on the lips before Arizona dragged her closer and kissed her soundly on the lips , pulling back briefly then leaning in again for a deeper, longer kiss. Callie finally stepped back, putting some distance between."Stop trying to seduce me" she scolded Arizona.

"I'm sorry, Old habits" Arizona shrugged

"Well from tomorrow, we'll start some new habits" Callie said, opening her own door and blowing a kiss to the blonde. She smiled and with a final "Goodnight Calliope" collapsed on her own bed, falling asleep within minutes.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next week passed slowly for Callie and Arizona. Arizona was staying with Callie until her parents moved back to San Diego with Timothy. She would then follow her original plan of staying with Teddy until she found her own apartment. Callie had invited her to stay but they both knew that starting a new relationship while living together could make things complicated, very quickly. They decided to wait until she had moved in with Teddy to have their official 'second date', after all it was only a week, how hard could it be, they'd just met?. This decision was made over breakfast the morning after their talk but by that evening Arizona had tried to get Callie to change her mind in between heated kisses outside her bedroom door as they said goodnight. Despite her body crying out for Arizona's touch, Callie knew she had to stay strong. Waiting was the right thing. She had done badly in relationships by skipping steps so she was determined to do this the right way, and she could, for Arizona.

None of these thoughts were in her head the following night as she was the one trying to convince Arizona to change her mind. A few glasses of wine and a brief make out session on her couch had her craving the blonde's touch everywhere. This time Arizona was the voice of reason and managed to talk sense into Callie. This didn't stop Arizona from satisfying her own urges herself and it was Callie's name she cried, the sound muffled by a pillow, as she reached her climax.

They only managed to share one breakfast together that week, as Callie worked early shifts or was called in before Arizona needed to be at the hospital. For the early morning starts Arizona got up when she heard Callie's alarm and had coffee brewing by the time Callie was showered and dressed. Callie would gratefully accept the coffee and only when she had it drank half way would she offer a 'good morning' greeting and smile, Arizona quickly learning that this dark hared beauty was not a morning person. Seeing the perky smile and happy countenance each morning, Callie learned that her blonde house mate was a morning person. She didn't mind as long as it didn't interfere with her morning ritual of coffee and no talk. To be fair, this was only pre 9 am. If she could sleep after 9 and then get up her mood was usually a bit better. Anything before 8 am and conversation was a no no.

They met for lunch most days but were always joined by Arizona's parents or Teddy or Callie's work friends Mark, Owen, Meredith or Cristina. Arizona enjoyed the natural camaraderie the groups had.

She had filled in her paperwork and was ready to start her new position. Even though she wouldn't be able to perform surgeries for another few weeks due to her leg injury, Doctor Kinley wanted her to start doing consults and had some research projects he thought she might be interested. She liked her new boss. He was confident but not condescending. He loved his job and though looking forward to retirement in a few years he was not winding down, if anything he was trying to achieve everything he could before handing over the reins of his beloved department.

Of course, her remaining time during the day was spent with her parents and Timothy who was recovering well and showing no signs of infection. He remained bed bound so they entertained themselves with movies and TV shows they had missed while in Afghanistan and playing card games.

She had gone for dinner several times with her parents and Teddy but always came back early to spend time with Callie. She hadn't asked Callie about her parents or her relationship with Mark. She figured Callie would tell her when she was ready. She knew from Teddy that Callie and Mark had a casual friends with benefits arrangement going over the last year but hoped it had ended,the thought of Callie with anyone else definitely brought out her green eyed monster.

Callie herself was wondering herself when was the best time to tell Arizona about Mark. He was her best friend and had been her shoulder to lean in many times over the past few years- when George cheated on her, when he'd been killed, when her parents cut her off after she told them about her relationship with Erica and when Erica had left her. As good a friend as he had been, Callie also knew he had no tact and loved gossip and drama. Knowing he and Arizona would be spending more time together once Arizona started working at Seattle Grace, she dreaded the blonde learning about their 'relationship ' from Mark. She also did not know whether to tell her it had only been a week since they last had sex. She needed to talk to Mark.

"Hey, where do you want me ?" Mark asked as he shut the door to Callie's office and started undoing his scrub pants ties. "Whoa, what are you doing?" Callie hopped off her chair when she saw what Mark had started. "You paged me to your office, I know it's usually an on call room but I thought you wanted me to scratch your itch" He said looking at her confused.

"God Mark, sometimes you are so disgusting" she said with a grimace.

"Hey, you usually like it when I'm disgusting, what's going on, Blondie holding out on you, I thought you two were banging like rabbits every night?" he sat on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table.

Callie shook her head and sat back behind her desk. She usually took no notice of Mark's inappropriate comments but when he spoke about Arizona in that manner, it irked her.

"Shut it Mark, we haven't been 'at it' at all, we are taking things slowly" she said

He raised his eyebrows incredulously "Torres taking it slow, puhlease"

"Exactly Mark, I usually rush things and look where that's gotten me. I really like her Mark. I want to do this right" she said earnestly.

"Does she know about us?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Are you going to tell her?" he prodded

"I don't know" she shrugged her shoulders. "We are in the past, it's not going to happen again" she ignored his snort and went on "I'm worried she won't take me seriously if she knows I was with you a week ago".

"On the other hand" Mark said "people know about us, we've never hidden it. This place thrives on gossip "this time he ignored her snort, knowing she thought he was the biggest gossip in the hospital "so do you really want her to find out from someone else?"

"God" she buried her face in her hands "I forgot how complicated relationships are"

"Relationship?, c'mon Torres You've only been on one date" he joked.

"Fuuuuck" she groaned "I have to tell her" she looked at him, defeated.

"You have to tell her" he nodded.

Mark walked over to Callie and patted her shoulder "it's the right thing to do Cal and if she walks away because of something in your past then she's not worth it". She stood and hugged him.

Just as she released him from the hug she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in " she answered.

"Speak of the devil…" Mark uttered as the door opened and Arizona came in, still on her crutches. Her smile faltered when she saw Mark Sloan standing, on Callie's side of the desk, bodies facing each other, but now both looking at her. "I'm sorry to interrupt, I'll uh come back later" she mumbled before backing out of the office.

"Arizona wait" Callie called pushing past Mark and following Arizona.

The blonde had made it half way down the corridor on her crutches before Callie caught up with her. Arizona ignored her so Callie grabbed her arm. "Arizona, what the hell's wrong with you" she asked.

"There's nothing wrong with me Doctor Torres, I'm sorry I interrupted you and your boyfriend"

"Stop" Callie shouted holding up her hand, taking Arizona by surprise. Arizona could see the anger in the brunette's face

"Fine, I've stopped" Arizona said twisting out of Callie's grip and turning away. Callie grasped her hand "Please" she implored quietly. Arizona looked at their joined hands, then up at Callie and the look of pleading on her face banished any anger she had towards the Latina. She released a breath and said nothing. "Please" Callie repeated "Come back to my office and let me talk".

Arizona nodded and turned towards Callie's office, stopping when she saw Mark Sloan watching them. She felt her anger starting to mount until Callie said "Mark, can you leave us?" Mark nodded and walked away. Callie followed Arizona in to the office and gestured towards her couch. Arizona sat , dropping her crutches to the side. Callie sat on the coffee table facing her, not allowing Arizona to distance herself from her.

" I am not with Mark Sloan, nor do I have any interest in him" Callie started, ignoring Arizona's huff. "We have been best friends and more recently we have been, I dunno what to call it" she shrugged helplessly

"Lovers?" Arizona spat out

"No , not in the true sense of the word. Look Arizona, I like sex, Mark is attractive but he's safe. To put it bluntly whenever I've felt horny or so alone that I just needed to feel something, he's the person I go to. He won't hurt me and he doesn't expect anything in return. "Callie was not going to let Arizona make her feel ashamed , she and Mark were consenting adults, answering to no one so their 'relationship' was their own business. "I really like you Arizona, you know I do and you have to know I am not going to jeopardise the possibility of a relationship with you by being with him, in that way, anymore. What you walked in on was me telling him that, which he accepted. I was worried about telling you about him and me and he was being supportive and hugged me. That was it. I'm sorry you thought it was something else. I would never to that to anyone. But as to our relationship before me and you, I am not apologising for that". She said, the shake in voice showing the emotional toll this conversation was having on her.

Arizona was silent for a while, absorbing Callie's words. She could see Callie was telling the truth and felt badly for jumping to the wrong conclusion.

She leaned forward "I'm sorry" she whispered surprising Callie with the apology. "I shouldn't have thought the worst, but you know, old habits" she half smiled. "I am the last one to judge anyone on past sexual behaviour Callie, I shouldn't have walked away"

Callie nodded reaching for Arizona's hands and linking their fingers. "Sooo, we're okay?" Callie asked.

Arizona smiled and nodded "we're okay, before leaning forward and pressing her lips lightly against Callie's. She pulled back slightly watching the brunettes eyes stay closed with a small smile on her face. Arizona leaned in again and planted another kiss, this time more heated, opening her mouth, encouraging Callie to do the same. Soon their tongues were tangling and Arizona's hands were in Callie's hair. Callie's knee had slipped between Arizona's seated legs and her hands were slowly caressing toned thighs. Groaning Callie pulled away and stood up.

"Oookay" she said in a rush.

Arizona raised an eyebrow, still flushed from their heated kiss .

"Sorry" Callie said," If we kept going I wouldn't have been able to stop and our first time is not going to be on this couch"

Arizona, grabbed her crutches and stood "so you've thought about our first time" she smiled, squinting her eyes slightly.

Callie's stomach flipped at this look "Haven't you? She challenged.

Squinting again and tilting her head sideways Arizona replied "Oh Calliope I find myself thinking about very little else".

Both laughed and then Callie asked "Did you want something, when you came in before?"

"Oh I was wondering if you could take a look at my leg. I think as it's only a hairline fracture I don't really need this big cast? With a lighter cast and boot I could get around without crutches"

Callie pondered this for a moment "First Timothy's leg, now yours, can I expect The Colonel and Barbara to be asking for leg treatments before they leave, we could do a family discount" she teased.

Arizona laughed, happy that they were back to normal. She still needed to process what Callie had told her about Mark but knowing it was well and truly over gave her some peace of mind.

"Okay I'll take you to an exam room and remove the cast and then get an X-Ray" Callie said walking towards the door. Arizona started nodding and then shook her head.

Callie stopped "What?" she asked

"Can you get someone else to remove the cast?" Arizona asked with a plea in her voice.

"I can do it, it's no big deal" Callie said approaching Arizona and taking her hand.

"Nooo" Arizona whined

"What" Callie asked again, totally confused.

Arizona sighed and explained "I don't want you to see my leg after the cast comes off because .. you know.. it'll be all hairy and gunky"

"Gunky?, is that some fancy Hopkins medical jargon" Callie laughed, finally understanding the blonde's reluctance for Callie to remove her cast. She had plenty of experience of women being shocked at their legs after a cast comes off, weeks of hair growth and other 'gunk' surprising them.

"But I've removed hundreds of casts, besides you've only had yours a week, it can't be that bad" Callie reasoned.

"No Callie, I know as a doctor you've removed plenty of cast but not as a girlf-" she stopped, realised what she had been about to say.

Callie caught her slip, and the shocked look on Arizona's face "did Arizona think of her as girlfriend already?" she thought.

She decided to let her off the hook and headed to her desk. She picked up her phone and paged Lexie Grey, who arrived within minutes.

"Doctor Grey Can you remove Doctor Robbin's cast and take her for X-ray please?" she asked the intern.

"Sure, follow me Doctor Robbins" Lexie offered enthusiastically

Arizona smiled at Callie and followed the intern.

"Page me when the X-ray is done and we'll see about a new cast" she called after Lexie, who waved a hand in response.

Sitting back at her desk she closed her eyes and rested her head in her hands. What a tumultuous hour she just had- between Mark, chasing Arizona, pouring her heart out, and making up. Being around Arizona was never going to be boring she thought with a grin before picking up her research file and heading to the lab.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N First of all, thanks again to everyone for the reviews, favourites and follows. Last of the background filler in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 11**

The day had finally arrived to discharge Timothy Robbins. All the Robbins family, and Teddy were gathered in his room as Callie entered.

"Here's the warden with my release papers" Timothy joked, eliciting laughs from the group including Callie.

"Well you certainly didn't get release because of good behaviour" she retorted, getting more laughs.

She had gotten to know Timothy over the past week and really liked him. Despite his serious injury and an obvious amount of pain, his spirits were always high, and she had never heard him complain.

She went through his discharge. The army had arranged an air ambulance to transfer him from Seattle to San Diego. He would spend several weeks in their rehab facility before moving in with his parents until he was ready to return to work. His parents were travelling with him today, which also meant Arizona was moving to Teddy's. Most of her belongings had arrived and were in boxes in Teddy's. She would not unpack until she had found her own place.

After finishing going through her recommendations for therapy and check ups she handed him the papers to sign, which he did with a flourish.

Everybody left the room except The Colonel who stayed to help him get dressed. Outside the room Barbara had her arms around Arizona "I'm going to miss you baby girl" she said as she kissed and hugged her. Callie watched as Arizona closed her eyes and returned her mother's embrace. She could see Arizona was struggling to hide her emotions and wanted to wrap her up in her arms too. But of course they were in the hospital and surrounded by family and Teddy who knew they were going on a date but who had no idea of all the make out sessions and intimate moments they had already shared.

The door opened and Timothy was wheeled out by the Colonel. Dressed in army sweats, his leg stretched out in front, he looked so happy. Teddy hugged him first, and when Callie went to shake his hand he pulled her in for a hug. Surprised, she hesitated before returning the embrace, again so unused to all this hugging, but really starting to enjoy it. Arizona pulled her arm joking "Hands of Timothy, she's taken" before hugging him closely and kissing his cheek. "Don't overdo it" she whispered. "you either" he whispered back, motioning towards Callie. She lightly punched him on the shoulder and then hugged The Colonel.

"See you soon Dad"

Bye sweetheart he said as he hugged her back.

Finally they left, taking the elevator as Teddy and Callie stood on either side of Arizona. Teddy's pager went off and she turned to Arizona "you okay?" she asked. Arizona smiled and nodded. Teddy started to leave and said " I'm finished at 5, see you then".

Callie looked at Arizona " You sure you're okay?" she asked. Again Arizona took a deep breath and nodded and just said "I'll catch you later" squeezing Callie's arm and walking away. Callie watched her go, using a cane with her light cast, her foot still in the boot.

Suddenly Arizona veered off and headed into an on call room. Callie approached the room. She knew the blonde was upset seeing her family leave but from what she had seen, Arizona wasn't prone to public displays of emotion. She hesitated before entering and thought "dammit, I can't leave her alone if she's upset".

She pushed open the door and saw Arizona leaning against a desk in the room, her head bowed and hands covering her face. When she looked up and saw Callie she quickly wiped away the tears "Callie, what do you want?" she asked hoarsely, cleared her throat and asked again.

Callie walked up to her and cupped her face, using her thumbs to wipe away the tears . This simple but beautiful gesture caused more tears to flow. Callie pulled Arizona into her arms "Oh baby" she crooned as Arizona rested her forehead on Callie's shoulder, clutching her tightly. After a few minutes, Callie felt Arizona relax and her crying stop. She sighed and pulled back to look at Callie. "Thanks, sorry about your coat" Arizona apologised.

Callie looked at her shoulder and saw that is was damp from where Arizona had cried and wiped her tears. "I have a few spare ones" she said.

Arizona simple nodded and thanked her again. "Stop thanking me, I like you , you're my friend and I want to be the one who holds you when you need it" Callie said simply.

Arizona reached up and kissed her on the cheek. "I promise, no tears tonight on our date"

Callie pecked her lightly on the lips and squeezed her hand before walking towards the door. "I'll pick you up at 7:30" she said before leaving.

Suddenly the cloud of sadness Arizona felt with her family leaving lifted at the thought of her future in Seattle, her future with Callie.

At 7:25 the doorbell in Teddy's apartment rang. Arizona, who had been ready since 7 rushed to answer as Teddy looked on, smiling at her friend's nerves. She had never seen Arizona like this before a date which she saw as a good sign.

Arizona opened the door and gasped at the vision in front of her. Callie's, hair was loose and curled lightly below her shoulders. Her black sleeveless dress clung to her curves, displaying ample cleavage. The dress fell just at the knees revealing toned caramel legs in high heel black shoes.

Callie endured Arizona's perusal which would normally make her uncomfortable but seeing the lust in Arizona's gaze, her confidence grew. "See anything you like?" she drawled in her best husky voice.

Arizona's gaze shot up to meet Callie's and she swallowed. "wow"

"That's very articulate Arizona, hope you can improve on that or our dinner conversation is going to be limited" Callie teased.

Then she really looked at Arizona. Her hair was straightened and hung to her shoulders. She was wearing a blue fitted sleeveless top, darker than her eyes. White jeans covered her bottom half, the cast on her leg barely discernible underneath .

"Arizona", she whispered "you are beautiful"

"You are too Calliope" Arizona smiled.

"Are you ready to go?"

Arizona nodded and grabbed her purse from the coffee table before saying goodbye to her roommate.

"Have her home before midnight Cal, she turns into a pumpkin after that" Teddy called to Callie.

Callie laughed as Arizona stuck her tongue out at Teddy "Don't wait up Mom" she threw back as she closed the door. Still using a cane, she walked to the elevator with Callie trailing behind. Arizona glanced over her shoulder "You okay?" she asked

"Oh yeah, just enjoying the view" Callie gave an exaggerated eyebrow wiggle

Arizona laughed "I forgot you were an ass woman"

"I did warn you "Callie replied as she pressed the elevator button and used the opportunity to put her hand on Arizona's hip and tug her towards her. "Hi" she whispered, "Hi" Arizona whispered back before both moved towards each other and kiss, lightly at first and then deeper with tongues in each other's mouths and bodies pressed close.

The sound of the elevator doors opening made them pulls apart, both smiling.

Callie had chosen an Italian restaurant for dinner. They laughed as they ate, enjoying their surroundings and Arizona telling Callie stories of her and Teddy during their residency. Arizona didn't want to dampen the mood but her curiosity about Callie's parents led her to ask "Are you ready for that second date conversation you spoke of before?" she gently asked "It's okay if you're not.

Callie took a deep breath "Sure I want to tell you but can we get out of here, maybe go back to Teddy's for a night cap?"

"We could go to yours?" Arizona said

"No , with the way you look we need a chaperone or I will seriously take advantage of you" Callie smiled.

She paid the bill and they went back to Teddy's, Callie parked her car outside the building. Carrying both their purses in one hand, she clasped Arizona's with the other as they made their way to the apartment. Arizona opened the door, and headed for the separate kitchen area in Teddy's apartment to poor some coffee. Teddy was in the kitchen just about to head to bed. "Hey, you're earlier than I thought, How'd it go" she asked.

"Its still going " Arizona replied, nodding towards the kitchen. Just then Callie entered the kitchen "Hey Teddy" she said

"Hi Callie, did you guys have a good dinner" she asked.

They spoke for a few minutes before Teddy said goodnight and headed for her room.

"Will I need to wear earplugs?" she cheekily asked before shutting her bedroom door.

Callie carried the coffee to the sitting room and they both kicked off their shoes as they sat side by side on the couch. Arizona leaned in to Callie, who responded by putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. They sat contentedly for a while, sipping their coffee.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to "Arizona told her, rubbing her hand up and down Callie's thigh.

Callie looked at Arizona and smiled in gratitude, "No, I know a lot about your family and your past so I want you to know about mine" she said.

Arizona placed cushions on one end of the couch and settling back against them motioned for Callie to join her. They lay on the couch facing each other. It was a tight fit and Callie placed as arm around Arizona's hip, pulling her in closer so she wouldn't fall off the couch.

"Tell me something good about your family, about your sister?" she prompted when Callie struggled to start.

Callie smiled "my sister, Aria, she is 3 years older than me"

Arizona returned the smile "And you get on together?"

"Yes, we speak once a week. She's married to a lovely guy, Theo. They have two kids Alysa and Carlito. Alysa is a little firecracker, she's 5 going on fifty and Carlito is her shadow, he's 3" Just thinking about her little niece and nephew, Callie couldn't help the huge smile spread across her face.

Arizona responded with a smile of her own, glad that whatever her issue with her parents, Callie did have family that loved her. "Do you get to see them often?" she asked

Callie nodded "I visit them in Miami for about two weeks in the summer and they come to Seattle a couple of times a year. They both work for my father's business and he has a hotel here in Seattle so they use the private jet to travel here and combine business and pleasure"

"So your family is in the hotel business? Arizona asked

"Not just hotels, he's big into property development. Aria runs the hotel chain and Theo looks after the commercial properties. She went to business school and also has a law degree, so she's my father's pride and joy" Callie said sadly

"He's not proud of his daughter the doctor" Arizona asked gently, placing and arm on Callie's hip and rubbing her hand up and down in a soothing motion.

"Oh the doctor bit he's fine with, its the getting married in Vegas, getting divorced, sleeping with women bit he has the problem with" she said bitterly.

Shaking her head and softening her voice she continued "I guess I didn't go about the whole George thing the right way. We married in Vegas, totally unplanned and my father found out but accident when he paid a surprise visit. He grudgingly accepted the marriage but when George and I divorced, well that's not commonplace in our devout catholic family so I got weekly lectures about how I was a disappointment. Even when I told him George was cheating on me, it didn't matter. He came around of course when George was killed because that wiped the slate clean." Shaking her head at the memory of crying on the phone telling her mother about George, though no longer married, they were, well not quite friendly, but not hating each other either. Her mother did not sympathise at all and actually seemed relieved that any reminder of her daughter's transgression was now eliminated.

"When did George die?" Arizona asked

"About 2 years ago, I was crazy about him but he didn't feel the same way. Getting married was stupid and then I found out he was cheating with another intern. I was heartbroken, I guess he was my first love. After the divorce Mark was there for me, as a friend and well, you know, other things" she felt uncomfortable bringing Mark up again in this intimate setting. "Then about six months after the divorce, George got hit by a bus saving someone else" she shook her head at the memory.

Arizona cupped Callie's face with her hands and leaned forward placing a soft kiss on her mouth. Callie could see the sympathy in her eyes, a sympathy that had been altogether missing from her parents' when she had told them.

"Do you want to stop sweetie?" Arizona asked not noticing the endearment slip out. Callie did though and moved close to Arizona, this time she was the one leaning to capture soft lips in a sweet kiss. "No, I want you to know all this bad stuff and then we won't have to worry about it anymore and can focus on all the good things ahead of us" she said after pulling back from the kiss.

"As you already know, I started dating Erica Hahn. She wasn't the first woman I'd been with but was the first one I dated and was openly in a relationship with. When my father came to visit, he used to visit a lot, I decided to introduce them and boy, If I thought his reaction to George was bad, his reaction to me with another woman was just " she shook her head trying to come up with words " it was horrendous, he was awful, said terrible things about me about Erica, we were going to hell, I was an abomination. He left, then a few days later my mother turned up with our priest from home, trying to pray some sense into me. I couldn't believe it, she left and a week later, my trust fund was cut off. I had to pick up extra shifts and couldn't live the lifestyle I was used to so no more fancy dinners with Erica. Eventually Erica got tired of me not being available and not wanting to eat out at fancy restaurants so we started having problems then she left"

And that was it, though this part of the evening had been very emotional, having to relive the most painful experiences of the past few years, she was glad Arizona knew it all.

Arizona was looking at her with such compassion and another emotion Callie couldn't put her finger on. Suddenly she was on her back as Arizona straddled her thighs and her mouth covered Callie's . Callie's hands went to Arizona's hips as Arizona started pressing herself into Callie. Their kisses heated quickly, tongues exploring eachother's mouths. Arizona pressed forward so her chest touched Callie's . Both women groaned at the contact. Arizona started placing heated kisses along Callie's jawline while her hands moved up and down Callie's sides, before reaching up and cupping her breasts. Though covered by the fabric of her dress, Arizona could feel Callie's nipples harden beneath her touch "Oh God" Callie groaned and squirmed beneath Arizona, pushing her chest into Arizona's hands. Arizona silenced the groan, returning her mouth to Callie's, deep, languid kisses continued. Callie's hands gripped Arizona's ass, pressing their lower halves closer together. She caught the hem of Arizona's top and Arizona lifted her arms to help Callie remove it. They resumed kissing as Callie's hands caressed Arizona's bare back. Callie broke their kiss to look at what she had revealed and gasped at the blue bra that barely covered Arizona's breasts. "You approve" Arizona asked huskily.

Before Callie could respond a shocked "Oh My God" made Arizona dive on top of Callie. Teddy covered her eyes as she ran past the couch "I have to go to the hospital, 911, for God sake, get a room you two" she shouted as she left the apartment.

Callie started laughing and the look of mortification on Arizona's face. "Busted"

Arizona groaned, not in pleasure this time but in mortification. "She is not going to let me forget this".

She sat up slightly and looked down at Callie's brown eyes, darkened by lust. Leaning forward she placed a soft kiss on her lips. Callie reached up to tuck Arizona's hair behind her ear. She used her thumb to race Arizona's bottom lip. Arizona opened her mouth slightly and nipped at the thumb. Callie smiled "I'd better go "

"Nooo, Teddy is gone , we have the place to ourselves , we could" her words were cut off by Callie's lips on hers. A few moments later Callie broke the kiss "Third date remember?"

This time it was Arizona who initiated the kiss, pulling back, nodding in resignation. While things had been heating up she knew it had been a long emotional evening, especially for Callie. Now everything was out in the open they could spend their next date on just being themselves and moving forward with their future, no need to talk about the past anymore.

She sighed and with one last soft kiss to Callie's waiting lips, she moved off her and stood, reaching for her top. Callie watched Arizona put her top back on and took a deep breath. When she stood in front of Arizona, she couldn't help but respond to the huge smile on the blonde's face " What?" she asked , tilting her head to the side.

Arizona put her hands on Callie's shoulders "Our next date is the third date" she said simply "I think it might be my favourite date yet"

Callie laughed at Arizona's enthusiasm. "So when will we have this date"

"Tomorrow night? Arizona asked.

Callie laughed and then realised the blonde was serious.

"I can't wait Callie" Arizona stated "Don't make me wait" she added a pout.

Callie pulled her closer and kissed those perfect lips, once, twice, three times. "Okay, but I don't finish work until 7 so do you want to call to mine, watch a movie, have pizza and maybe do some other stuff?" she raised an eyebrow.

That raised eyebrow is the sexiest thing I have ever see, Arizona thought .

"Arizona?" Callie prompted when she saw Arizona seemed to be distracted

Arizona shook herself "Yes, yes to pizza", kiss, "yes to a movie", kiss and "hell yes to other stuff" Arizona gave Callie one last kiss.

Callie picked up her jacket and purse and left. Arizona headed for the shower.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N** Okay, this is the chapter with the sexy time M/NC-17 rating. I haven't written any kind of scenes like this before so hopefully it flows okay. As always feedback is welcome.

 **Chapter 12**

"What happened your leg" Arizona looked at the small freckle faced boy that bluntly asked this question as she introduced herself to his parents.

"Well Jake, I wasn't looking where I was going and fell so now I have to wear this to make my leg all better" she answered the 5 year old who was looking at her cast and cane.

Jake Sorenson had been admitted 2 days ago with chronic pain in his back after a fall and test results now showed one of his kidneys was damaged. Doctor Kinley had asked Arizona to start consulting on cases and this was her first one.

Satisfied with this answer, Jake went back to colouring on his bed. Arizona inclined her head at his parents, indicating they should step away from the bed so she could talk them through his diagnosis.

"I'm afraid Jake's results show that he has severe bruising on his kidney and some bleeding" she started.

Jakes mother, Arlene, was a pretty red head in her early 30s. Her husband Ralph, who looked to be around the same age as his wife, put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Does he need a transplant?" Ralph asked.

Arizona shook her head "Not at this time. I think it may be possible to stop the bleeding and repair the kidney. Jake may have to go on dialysis for a while until the kidney is working again on its own" "Surgery?" Arlene gasped at the news.

"I'm afraid so" Arizona nodded sympathetically at the couple

"And if you can't fix it?" Ralph asked nervously

"Then I'll have to remove it but Jake can live with one kidney" Arizona assured them.

After talking through the surgery and getting consent for the operation, Arizona said goodbye to Jake, who waved at her without looking up from his book. She handed Jake's chart to the nurse behind the desk. "Rachel, can you arrange an OR for Jake tomorrow, sometime after 2 and put him on a fasting programme for the surgery?" she asked with a smile.

"Sure Doctor Robbins" Rachel smiled back.

Arizona had spent her first few days getting to know the nurses on the peds floor. She knew they ran the floor so it was important to be on their good side. She usually resorted to flirting with the nurses to charm them but didn't feel like flirting with anyone but Callie. She looked at her watch and seeing that it was near lunch time, she headed for the cafeteria hoping to find a certain Latina.

Callie's morning had been spent in the OR fixing 2 broken legs from a parachute jump gone wrong. She took a seat in the cafeteria beside Mark Sloan and they were soon joined by Teddy. Teddy smirked at Callie.

"Callie, so nice to see you with your clothes on" she joked.

Callie glared at her as Mark spit out the bite of apple in his mouth.

"Torres, you've been going through a nudist phase I didn't hear about?" he asked, hopefully.

"Who's going through a nudist phase" Arizona asked as she sat down with her tray.

Callie groaned as Mark said "Torres. Teddy was just filling me in"

Realising what Teddy was filling him in on, Arizona blushed and looked at Callie who was smiling at her.

"I'm not the nudist here actually, I had all my clothes on when you saw me Teddy" she said with a confident tilt of her head n Arizona's direction.

Mark's face lit up as he looked at an embarrassed Arizona "Ooh Doctor Robbins, I would never have guessed".

She looked disgusted at Mark who she could see was imagining her nudity.

He stopped though when Callie smacked his arm, also seeing where his thoughts had taken him.

"Hey" he complained, turning bewildered eyes to Callie.

"Stop imagining her naked," she scolded him and then turning to Arizona "Only I'm allowed to do that" she smiled shyly.

Arizona returned the smile and then leaned in and whispered " and tonight you won't have to imagine".

Callie gulped and took a swig of her water.

Arizona used the opportunity to berate Teddy "I was not nude, stop exaggerating and please don't put ideas in this guy's head" she said, gesturing towards Mark.

After some more joking they finished their lunch and left the cafeteria. Heading towards the elevator, Callie suddenly grabbed Arizona's hand and pulled her into a supply closet, leaving Mark and Teddy looking around at the elevator wondering where their lunch companions had disappeared to.

In the supply closet, Callie had Arizona pressed up against the door, sucking her lower lip into her mouth before gently swirling her tongue over her lips seeking entry into her mouth. Arizona allowed Callie's tongue to explore her mouth, using her own to return the favour. After a minute or two they pulled back and Arizona smiled up at Callie "Is that a taste of what's to come?" she asked raising her eyebrows, hinting at the double meaning in her words.

Callie groaned and resumed kissing her before her pager went off. She groaned again and said " I have to go, my patient is waking up so have to do a post op check".

"I'll see you at 7:30" she said, and then with a wink before she left "clothing is optional".

Arizona laughed, straightened her clothes and headed back to the peds floor.

Arizona rang Callie's doorbell at exactly 7:30. She had a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a six pack of beer in the other." Cliché" she thought but realised she had so little experience properly dating, she didn't know what to bring when invited for a 'sleepover'. Before she could worry too much, the door was flung open by a breathless Callie.

"Hi, sorry I kept you waiting, I was talking to Aria" she said, waving her phone in her hand.

She smiled as Arizona held out her gifts. "Aww, you didn't have to bring anything, but thank you"

She took the gifts and leaned forward, kissing Arizona on the mouth, a peck at first and then a longer, slow taste of painted pink lips.

"Mmmm" she murmured and opened her eyes, looking straight into darkened smiling blue eyes .

She stepped back and Arizona made her way to the couch "How is your sister?" she asked.

Callie took a vase from the cabinet above the oven and arranged the flowers, admiring them as she placed the vase on the kitchen counter. She grabbed two beers and handed one to Arizona as she opened her own, took a swig and sat down beside the blonde.

"She's great, they should be coming for a visit in a couple of months" Callie smiled.

Arizona hadn't taken her eyes off Callie, watching the beautiful Latina smile over the flowers and move comfortably around the apartment. She was wearing a deep plum top, showing ample cleavage and tight navy jeans that hugged every curve. Her feet were bare and seeing her toenails painted a sinful red, Arizona had never seen anyone look so sexy, so effortlessly.

Callie looked at Arizona and realised the blonde was staring at her "What?" she asked looking down at herself to see if she had spilled some beer. She looked up at Arizona with a frown.

Arizona just smiled and shook her head "nothing, you're just…awesome"

"Awesome?" Callie chuckled and Arizona nodded. She put her beer on the table and reached for Callie's, placing it on the coffee table beside her own.

They moved towards each other on the couch. Arizona raised a hand to Callie's cheek and gently tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She cupped her cheek, rubbing her thumb along Callie's cheekbone. Callie closed her eyes at the soft touch and felt Arizona's soft lips gently press against her own. Arizona deepened the kiss before lightly nipping at Callie's lower lip. Callie smiled into the kiss and sucked the blonde's lower lip before soothing it with her tongue. Soon their kissing had escalated to a full blown, tongue tangling make out. Callie's hands had moved to Arizona's hair, holding her in position. Arizona's hands had slipped to Callie's hips, pulling her closer.

Eventually Arizona pulled back and breathlessly whispered "Bedroom" to Callie and she pressed open mouthed kisses along Callie's jaw.

"What about the pizza?" Callie murmured as she sucked on Arizona's ear, feeling the blonde shiver at the touch.

Arizona pulled back and looked her straight in the eye "You really want to have pizza now?" she asked incredulously.

Callie stood up , grabbed Arizona's hand and hauled her into her bedroom. She stopped to face Arizona, suddenly nervous.

Sensing Callie's hesitation, Arizona stepped forward and started gently kissing the Latina. Callie returned the kisses with fervour and placed her hands on Arizona's ass and squeezed. Arizona groaned, and moved her hands under Callie's top, stroking the bare skin on her stomach. She felt Callie's intake of breath as she moved to lift Callie's top over her head. Seeing Callie in a lacy black bra , Arizona felt her mouth go dry. Callie moved closer and removed Arizona's top in a similar fashion. The moved closer together and groaned as their breasts pressed against each other, nipples hardening in response. Arizona's hands once against stroked Callie's stomach , moving to her hips and then scraping her nails over Callie's bare back. She nipped along Callie's jaw line, her neck and collar bone before Callie pulled back and removed her own jeans. Arizona copied the movement and soon both women were clad only in their underwear. Callie sat on the bed and manoeuvred her way to the top of the bed, lying with her head on the pillow. She gulped at the predatory gleam in Arizona's eyes as the blonde crawled up her body, straddling her hips and placing her hands flat on either side of Callie's head. Callie could feel the heat from Arizona's core , pressed against her stomach.

Arizona leaned forward and pushed her tongue in Callie's eager mouth, both exploring familiar territory. Callie's hands reached up and cupped Arizona's bra clad breasts. Arizona moaned as Callie caressed her breasts, rubbing her thumbs over hardened nipples. She couldn't help thrusting her lower body against the Latinas, trying to get friction where she needed it most. Callie's hands reached behind Arizona to unclasp her bra. Arizona sat up slightly to fully remove her bra and looked down at Callie's eyes, almost black with passion. Callie licked her lips at the sight of Arizona's unrestrained breasts and stiff pink nipples. She raised her head as her hands pulled Arizona towards her. Her mouth closed around one nipple as her hand reached up to lightly pinch the other. Arizona put her arms around Callie pressing her against her breasts, encouraging her . Callie licked and nipped at Arizona's right breast and nipple, sucking as much as he could into her mouth. "Calliope" Arizona moaned, the first word spoken since they entered the bedroom. As Callie hummed in response against her breast, Arizona felt a fresh pool of moisture in her already soaked panties. Callie switched her mouth to the other breast, lavishing it with the same attention. She became conscious of Arizona grinding against her. Moving back slightly she looked up and met Arizona's eyes. Keeping their eyes connected, Callie trailed her hand down Arizona's stomach, pausing slightly before moving past the barrier of her panties. She heard Arizona's breathing quicken as she cupped her mound, her fingers sliding through a small soft patch of hair before rubbing her clit gently.

"God Calliope" Arizona moaned bucking against Callie's hand, closing her eyes and breaking the intense eye contact.

"You're so fucking wet Arizona" she said huskily, knowing her own panties were similarly soaked.

Her fingers caressed Arizona's slick folds, gathering moisture as her thumb circled her clit, again and again. She suddenly pushed two fingers into Arizona's core and gently started moving them in and out. She placed open mouthed kisses on Arizona's chest moving up biting lightly at her neck, along her jaw, her ear, anywhere she could reach. Sucking, biting, licking as Arizona's movement quicken, pressing herself onto Callie's fingers as she gripped the brunette's shoulders.

"Fuck Calliope…I…can't…I'm gonna….."Arizona panted hoarsely.

"Come for me baby" Callie encouraged and felt the blonde tighten around her fingers gushing fresh moisture down her hand. As Arizona rode out her climax, Callie continued to gently push in and out while circling her clit to make her orgasm last longer. Eventually she felt Arizona relax and stopped her hand movement. Arizona slumped against Callie, resting her head on a caramel shoulder as Callie gently removed her fingers.

Callie encircled the blonde with her arms pulling her close, nuzzling her neck and placing light kisses on her shoulder. Arizona rose up slightly and Callie could see the flush on her cheeks and neck.

Arizona lowered her mouth to Callie's and placed an open mouth kiss on her full lips. She grinned at Callie "Wow".

Callie smiled as Arizona placed tender kisses all over her face. She felt Arizona's hands move over her stomach and lightly trailed her nails below her belly button. Callie gasped and Arizona smiled realising she had found one of Callie's sweet spots. She continued trailing her fingers over tan skin, moving upwards to the front clasp of Callie's bra and slowly releasing the catch. She slid both cups to the side and slowly moved fingers around pert breasts, massaging gently and using her thumbs to flick at already erect nipples. Callie groaned and pressed her breasts upwards into greedy hands. Arizona gently encouraged Callie to lie back as her caresses became firmer and, she replaced her hand with her mouth, teeth lightly grazing the skin around the nipple before covering the bud with her mouth and using her tongue to suck the tip deeper into her mouth.

Callie was writhing in ecstasy and the blonde's worship of her breasts- "definitely a breast woman "she murmured hoarsely. Arizona grinned and turned her attention to the other breast. She felt Callie's fingers clutch at her hair and began to kiss her way down her navel before reaching the top of her panties. Using both hands she removed black, lacy underwear, the smell of Callie's arousal hitting her . She breathed in the scent as Callie kicked off her panties. Placing a hand on each caramel thigh she started placing open mouth kisses on the Callie's slit, using her tongue to dip into wet folds. Callie jerked under her touch and widened her legs, her hands grasping at the sheets to stop her grabbing Arizona's head. She raised her head briefly and seeing the blonde head bobbing between her legs almost made her come there and then. Arizona licked around her clit, protruding from glistening folds and then gently sucked it into her mouth, using her tongue to draw circles around the tight bud.

"Uh, Uh, Ariz.." Callie's head moved from side to side feeling the tension coil in stomach. She jerked as she felt 2 fingers enter her while Arizona continued to suck on her clit. The fingers moved in and out and curled to press against that special spot. It only took seconds for Callie to explode, thrusting her hips into Arizona's mouth, pulling fingers deeper. When she became aware of her surroundings, she looked up in Arizona's face, hovering just above her own. She could see the faint sheen of her arousal around the blonde's mouth.

Arizona leaned in and kissed her ."Taste yourself" she whispered.

Callie moaned as she tasted herself on Arizona's lips and tongue.

"You taste good" Arizona hummed into her mouth.

Callie cupped Arizona's face in her hands "That was awesome" she smiled

"Awesome? Arizona queried in between kisses.

"I have no other words in my brain" Callie joked.

Arizona lowered herself to lay beside Callie as their breathing returned to normal.

"I know I've just eaten but I'm hungry, how about that pizza?" Arizona asked as she lay beside Callie, on her side facing the brunette. Callie turned on her side to face Arizona and reached out to tuck strands of dishevelled hair behind her ear, her fingers gently rubbing her earlobe as she knew this was one of Arizona's sweet spots.

Arizona reached up and grabbed the hand at her ear, pulling it to her mouth and kissing Callie's palm.

"Ugh, I have to get up and order the pizza and then get up again when it's delivered. We should have ordered first" Callie complained.

"I couldn't wait and I'm your guest so my needs must be met " Arizona grinned, dimples on display.

Callie kissed her and rolled out of bed gloriously naked.

"Wait" Arizona shouted

Callie stopped and looked at the blonde "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just wanted to look at you a bit longer" Arizona smirked.

Callie returned the smile before walking to the kitchen.

Arizona rolled onto her back as she listened to Callie order the pizza. She ran her hands through her hair and couldn't help the huge grin on her face as she replayed the most incredible sex of her life. She couldn't remember ever enjoying giving someone an orgasm so much. Even though her own climax was mind blowing the most important thing for her tonight was to make sure Callie was satisfied. Judging by the amount of liquid that came out of the Latina, Arizona knew she was.

"What are you looking so smug about?" Callie asked from the doorway as she brought their bottles of beers in and sat on the bed. Arizona scooted up until both of them had their backs resting against the headboard. She started to cover herself with the sheet but Callie pulled it back down and leaned over to place a kiss on the nearest breast.

"I think we did good for a third date" Arizona said

Callie nodded and leaned forward for a kiss, which soon turned into long, deep kisses.

The doorbell signalling the pizza delivery interrupting briefly but soon they were both sitting on the bed, the pizza box in between them as they ate and drank beer. They chatted easily, occasionally reaching out for a kiss or touching eachother , on a shoulder or arm or leg.

Callie got up to use the bathroom and Arizona moved the leftover pizza to the fridge. When she returned to the bedroom Callie lay under the sheets. Arizona slipped in beside her and they begin kissing. While Callie had thought they were going to sleep, the heated kisses soon led to another round of amazing sex, this time Callie going down on Arizona and relishing the taste. The blonde's swearing "Fuck yeah, Oh fuck Calliope" turned Callie on and she almost came before the blonde entered her with two fingers.

Sated for now, Arizona laid her head on Callie's chest and Callie placed her arm around her protectively, both gradually falling asleep to the sound of one another's breaths.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews and favourites. 100 followers- wow!**

 **So the story continues with Arizona's first surgery and the 2 ladies finding their feet in this new relationship. Nothing dramatic..yet!...**

 **Chapter 13**

The following morning Callie and Arizona walked together to the hospital. Both were in a very happy mood after their night time activities, followed by a round of morning shower sex.

Arizona resisted the urge to hold Callie's hand. They had discussed their 'relationship' over breakfast with Callie asking Arizona if she would be okay with keeping their developing relationship low key.

"O-okay" Arizona had replied warily looking the woman sitting beside her.

Callie had grasped her hand and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"I'm not ashamed of us or anything and wow, last night, was amazing" she reassured Arizona "it's just, I or rather my love life has been the subject of hospital gossip for the past few years and I don't want to subject you to that. You're new, a great surgeon from what I hear and I want people at Seattle Grace to know that about you rather than for you to be known in your first week as 'Doctor Torres new squeeze'. She tilted her head to the side, asking for Arizona's understanding.

Arizona imitated the head tilt and smiled "New squeeze huh?"

Callie place her hands on Arizona's hips and pulled her close "or something like that" she murmured before pressing her lips to Arizona's, deepening the kiss and then pulling back.

"So no public displays of affection?" Arizona asked. Callie shook her head.

"No holding hands" Again Callie shook her head

"No on call room sexy time?"

At this Callie pondered "Well, if we are discrete"

Arizona pulled Callie to her for another kiss "I can do discrete" she promised.

Now as they entered the hospital Arizona was conscious of people looking at them, or as she saw more closely, looking at Callie. She couldn't blame them, watching the striking brunette walk slightly ahead of her. Her dark tresses framed a beautiful face, her confident stride, head held high as she walked towards the elevator. Arizona admired the leather jacket that accentuated curves she had spent the night touching. Her jeans complimenting more curves , Arizona clenching her hands to stop her reaching out to touching the denim clad ass that swayed in front of her.

Callie glanced over her shoulder and smirked when she say where Arizona's gaze was focused.

It was going to be hard to resist touching Arizona whenever she wanted. The last thing she wanted was for Arizona to be subjected to tawdry gossip, gossip that Callie was used to but she felt protective of the blonde.

When they reached the attending's locker room, Callie checked to make sure they were alone before cupping Arizona's face and softly kissing her lips. Arizona grasped Callie's hips.

"Mmm, are you breaking your own rule already?" She murmured, looking at Callie under half closed eyelids.

"No, we're not in public, there's no-one here and I need this "Callie responded before sucking on Arizona's lower lip. They broke apart as they heard the door open, Callie going to her locker and Arizona going to hers, which happened to be behind Callie's.

"Ladies, how was your evening?" beamed Teddy

"Great" "Wonderful" both women replied together before looking at each other and smiling.

Teddy could see the obvious affection the two women had for each other.

"Well I have good news for you Arizona. I just heard this morning of an apartment nearby that has come up for sublet" She informed her friend

"Trying to get rid of me already " Arizona teased.

Teddy shrugged "Yes, you've spent so much time in my apartment since you got here, I'm tired of looking at you"

Callie laughed and shook her head as Arizona stuck her tongue out at Teddy.

Laughing at her antics Teddy responded "Witty response there my friend. Actually Doctor Woods just told me this morning he is moving in with his fiancé and will be subletting his apartment. I told him you might be interested so you can meet him this evening to view it. Here's his number" she handed a card to Arizona.

"Doctor Woods the ophthalmic guy? Callie asked. Teddy nodded

"He's in my building "she turned to Arizona.

"He said it was across from the hospital" Teddy said

"Yeah, he's on the fourth floor. You'll be living in my building " Callie enthused.

Arizona looked a Callie and her smile matched the one on Callie's face.

"I'll call him right now" Arizona took out her phone and dialled.

Arizona checked her phone just before she started to scrub in on Jake Sorenson's surgery, her first in Seattle Grace. She has spoken to Doctor Dale Woods and had arranged to view his apartment at the end of her shift. She had texted Callie to let her know and asked if she would accompany her.

 **-Of course, meet you in the locker room at 8?** Callie has replied

 **-It's a date : )** Arizona texted back

After scrubbing in, she took her place beside the operating table. She had confirmed the patient's details and performed some neck stretching exercises as the other medical staff in the room completed preparations.

Her boss Doctor Kinley stood across from her preparing to assist.

Arizona Robbins loved her job. She loved meeting patients, reviewing symptoms and diagnosing whatever conditions or ailments they had. Most of all, though, she loved this part of it. In the OR, taking her scalpel and making her first cut. Being able to figure out the problem, cut into a patient, dissect, probe, cauterise the wound, precisely close the cut and fix the problem. Her love of the process was clear to her boss and those watching. Her confidence was remarkable, he thought, in someone so young. Giving clear instructions, the precise way she used the instruments, the meticulous cutting and suturing and talking through what she was doing so that people could learn if they wished. "Yes" he thought "I have picked the right horse."

After repairing the kidney, Arizona waited and watched to ensure the repair was successful and that there was no blood coming from the sutured wound. She glanced up to her left and was surprised to see Callie in the observation gallery. She was not surprised to see Teddy beside her. Teddy gave her a thumbs up and Callie smiled at her. Arizona nodded her head in response, the gesture thanking them for their support on her first surgery.

Doctor Kinley looked at the two in the gallery "Good friends" he said.

"Yeah, the best" Arizona replied, smiling beneath her mask.

"Looks good "she said, redirecting her gaze to Jake's kidney and the screen in front of her " No bleeding, lets close" she directed.

Doctor Kinley patted her on the back as they left the scrub room. "Well done Arizona, I'm very impressed. Another surgeon might opt to remove the kidney but you have managed to save it" he praised her.

She thanked him with a dimpled smile, happy with the compliment and relaxing around this authority figure who usually made her a bit nervous .She informed Jake's parents of the success of the surgery and returned the hugs they gave her. She met Teddy for lunch in the crowded cafeteria.

"Congratulations, you are now a fully-fledged surgeon at Seattle Grace" Teddy handed her a chocolate pudding cup.

"Thanks Teddy" Arizona said as she tucked into her salad but kept the pudding cup close to her plate.

"It's actually from Callie" Teddy told her, seeing the blonde's face light up

Touched at Callie's thoughtfulness, Arizona finished her salad and started the chocolate pudding, moaning at its sweetness.

"How many times do I have to tell you stop making out with your food" she heard a stern voice beside her and grinned from ear to ear to see Callie.

"Congratulations" Callie said leaning towards her before realising where they were and simply placing her hand on Arizona's thigh with a light squeeze of acknowledgement.

"Thank you for the pudding and for watching the surgery" Arizona leaned in and bumped Callie's shoulder with her own.

Teddy observed their behaviour with a frown "I thought you two would practically be making out, what gives?"

"We are keeping this thing low key" Arizona replied

"Why?" Teddy asked.

"You've been here long enough Teddy to know what this place is like for gossip. We decided not to put ourselves in the spotlight, especially in Arizona's first few weeks" Callie said.

Teddy nodded in understanding "Good call. I was only here a day when I heard all about you and Ma" she stopped looking at Arizona with a grimace.

"I know about Mark" Arizona answered her friend and reassured Callie that she was okay with it, with a brief but firm squeeze of her hand on Callie's.

Callie got paged and left after again agreeing to meet Arizona after their shift. The rest of Arizona's day went smoothly. Jake's post ops looked good and she had several more consults. She met several residents and interns and her attention was caught by one resident in particular, Alex Karev. She had observed him on rounds. He had a no nonsense but thorough approach. Through a gruff, abrupt exterior she could see the gentle way he interacted with the tiny humans and how they responded to him.

"Karev" she called to him as he and another resident, Jackson Avery were doing charts at the nurse's station.

Karev looked up "Yeah Doctor Robbins?" he responded.

"I want you on my service for the rest of the week, are you up for that?" She asked .

She didn't miss Jackson's snigger and his whisper to Karev "Babysitting duty".

Arizona squared her shoulders and stood right in front of Avery. Despite him being a foot taller than her, he felt like she was towering over him.

"Are you saying Peds isn't hardcore Doctor Avery? Peds is hardcore" she said sternly

He gulped "Yes Doctor Robbins"

She maintained eye contact until she was sure he got the point then suddenly shocked him with her blinding, dimpled smile as she looked at Karev ,"See you at morning rounds"

She left, not quite striding as her soft cast was still in place but nevertheless she oozed confidence which the two young men admired, discreetly watching her leave.

At the end of their shift Callie was already showered and changed as Arizona arrived in the locker room. Arizona pushed Callie against the lockers and covered her mouth with open lips, pushing her tongue into Callie's mouth. Callie groaned, gripped Arizona's ass and pulled her closer, her own tongue invading Arizona's mouth. They eventually parted, breathing heavily "Hi" Arizona whispered.

"Hi" Callie replied, giving the blonde a hard peck on the lips

"I'm going to shower and be ready in 10 minutes" Arizona grabbed her bag and head for the shower.

A short while later Arizona emerged, hair slightly damp but feeling clean and fresh. Other doctors were chatting nearby as their shift ended, which disappointed Arizona who wanted to kiss Callie but now had to wait. Her frustration was further compounded as they bumped in Dale at the hospital entrance. He walked with them across the road to the apartment building, riding the elevator with them. Arizona had hoped for a quick make out session in the elevator with Callie and felt like stomping her foot as Dale chatted about his fiancé and their plans. His apartment was 402, so she would be living under Callie. "Under Callie" she thought to herself "I would love to be under Callie right now" she watched Callie's ass as she and Dale walked ahead of Arizona. Catching the lustful look in Arizona's eyes, Callie glared at her while indicating towards Dale with her head. Dale was too busy unlocking the door to notice the look but Arizona understood Callie was warning her to behave in front of a work colleague. She rolled her eyes and mouthed 'fine' to Callie.

Dale had already moved everything he needed from the apartment but it still had a couch and chairs and a spare bed. The master bedroom was empty so Arizona would have to go bed shopping. The two bed, two bath apartment was identical to Callie's. Arizona had a quick look around before turning to Dale and saying " I'll take it, how much deposit do you need" she asked taking out her cheque book.

Surprised at the quick decision , Dale said " 2 months rent up front and I'll need you to sign the lease agreement "

Arizona nodded and quickly wrote out the cheque for the required amount and handed to Dale.

"I'll bring the paperwork to the hospital tomorrow and you can move in as soon as its signed " he shook her hand, delighted he had gotten a sublet so quickly instead of having to deal with realtors.

Callie was amazed at the quick transaction. It had taken her 2 months to find the right apartment, looking at about 10 apartments before settling on the one she was in.

After they said goodbye to Dale and headed towards Callie's apartment, she asked "why did you decide so quickly,?"

Arizona shrugged "It's just an apartment. It's a good location, has a spare bedroom for when my parents or Timothy visit, what more do I need?"

Callie opened the door and pulled out a take out menu for a nearby Italian restaurant and handed it to Arizona "Italian for dinner?" she asked.

Arizona nodded and looked though the menu. After they ordered, they sat on the couch and Arizona finally satisfied her hunger by kissing Callie deeply, running her fingers through Callie's hair as their mouths and tongues fought for dominance. They continued kissing until the food arrived and when they finished their food and cleaned up , they resumed their positions on the couch, Callie wrapping an arm around Arizona's shoulder

"Its more than just an apartment, that is going to be your home in Seattle" Callie continued their earlier conversation.

"I don't think of it as my home, I've never thought of a place as a home" Arizona replied, leaning her head against Callie's shoulder as she intertwined her fingers with Callie's on the hand resting on her own shoulder. She had gotten very little sleep last night as herself and Callie had made love-wait-made love? Where did that come from she thought- had sex, she and Callie had sex, several times last night and once in the shower this morning. Combined with a busy day of consults and her first surgery in weeks , Arizona suddenly felt exhausted.

"Why not?" Callie asked. All through her childhood until she left for college, Callie had only ever had one home. With her parents, her sister and several housekeeping staff. Even now when she thought of home, it wasn't her apartment but her parents' home in Miami that she thought of, despite not being welcome there in the past few years.

"We moved every 18 months so I guess I learned not to get attached to any one place. To me home has always been Mom, Dad and Timothy. Wherever the four of us are together, that's my home" she said simply.

Callie nodded in understanding and looked down at the blonde, seeing the tiredness on her face.

"Let's go to bed " she said, standing and pulling Arizona up with her.

"I should go back to Teddy's" Arizona said

"Stay here" Callie asked

Arizona kissed Callie softly "I can't, I need a proper change of clothes. Besides I don't want to make things too easy for you. If I start staying over after the third date there's no incentive for you to take me out anymore"

Callie kissed Arizona back. She hadn't gotten to spend as much time as she wanted with Arizona today. She was also eager to explore her body again. She wanted to know every part of her, everything she liked, where she loved to be touched or kissed.

"When will I see you again" she asked a slight whine in her voice.

Arizona chuckled at the pout forming on Callie's lower lip and swooped in to suck that lip into her mouth and caress it with her tongue. Seizing on the opportunity, Callie pulled Arizona against her and deepened the kiss.

Arizona eventually pulled back and headed towards the door "You'll see me tomorrow, at work" she blew a kiss to Callie and left. Callie sighed and headed for bed, alone.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **A/N -M rating for more sexy time**

"That's the last box" Callie exclaimed as she sank onto the couch. Arizona emerged from the master bedroom and watched Callie stretch herself out on the new sofa. It had only been two weeks since Arizona signed the lease on the apartment. In that time, she, Teddy and Callie had made several trips shopping for furniture. Arizona had decided to buy a couple of new couches after Callie had speculated about what Dale had gotten up to on the couch he left behind, much to Arizona's disgust.

"I'm just saying you needed a new one" Callie said at Arizona's appalled face. "He and his fiancé probably did the nasty on it a lot and how knows what protection they had, on the couch, not each other although if you think about it –"she rambled

"Callie!" Arizona shouted "Stop" she straddled her girlfriend and silenced her with a deep kiss, her tongue in Callie's mouth preventing her from continuing to ramble. "Her girlfriend" she thought the phrase still sounding so new to her.

Lying in bed together on the previous Sunday morning, with both of them on a day off, Callie had suddenly turned to her and said

" I don't want to date anyone else"

"I don't want to date anyone else either" Arizona smiled snuggling into Callie, sated after a toe curling round of morning sex.

"I mean it Arizona, I know it's fast and everything we've done has been kind of fast, but I don't want you to date anyone else" Callie had sat up and turned towards Arizona, with a serious ,slightly nervous look in her expressive brown eyes.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Arizona asked raising a hand to caress Callie's cheek.

"If I was, what would be your answer?" Callie asked, placing her own hand over Arizona's before grasping it and kissing her palm.

"If you asked I would say, yes, yes Calliope Torres I would love to be your girlfriend" Arizona grinned, pulling Callie on top of her. She gasped as their naked breasts came into contact and Callie ravished her mouth with lips and tongue. Arizona responded with a groan, widening her legs as Callie positioned herself on top of the blonde. As their kisses intensified Callie's hand moved lower to cup Arizona's right breast, roughly tugging at a hardening nipple. Arizona moaned as Callie's attention to her breast sent jolts of arousal to her core. She pressed her hips upwards trying to get some friction where she needed it. Callie lips had released Arizona's and looking at her closed eyes, mouth open and brow furrowed in concentration, Callie pressed her hips downwards, pressing her wet centre to Arizona's, both women groaning at the contact. Arizona opened her eyes and looked directly into lust filled brown eyes. Not breaking eye contact both women continued to grind against each other, their breathing becoming laboured.

" I'm close Calliope, please don't stop "Arizona panted as Callie movements become more erratic. Hearing those words, Callie reached and hand between them, her thumb rubbing circles around Arizona's clit.

"Oh, Oh Calliope, Uh , uh" Arizona could feel her climax blossoming, not even able to form words. Callie quickly entered her with 2 fingers as Arizona's walls clenched around her, moisture coating Callie's hand. As the spasms slowed Callie grasped Arizona's hand and brought it to her own centre. Arizona quickly found a rhythm with her fingers, entering Callie as her thumb moved up and down between slick folds, at each pass pressing on Callie's throbbing clit. Callie bucked against the hand, muttering "yes, yes, yes" until at last , sweet release. She slumped on top of Arizona to catch her breath. Arizona slowed her hand movement and nuzzled Callie's neck. Gradually their breathing returned to normal and Callie rolled off Arizona but lay on her side facing the flushed blonde.

Arizona turned her head towards Callie and smiled that magic smile. Leaning in and softly kissing her lips, Callie whispered "My girlfriend, Arizona Robbins". Arizona's magic smile widened at these words. She hadn't been someone's girlfriend in so long and hearing Callie call her girlfriend, this beautiful, funny, kind woman who Arizona knew she was falling for, she was glad she had waited. "She's what I've been waiting for she thought" as sleep gradually claimed both of them.

A week later and her girlfriend was moved into her new apartment. Callie looked up at the playful blonde that was straddling her hips "Joe's to celebrate?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"Can't we just celebrate here, me and you?" Arizona asked slipping her hand underneath Callie's shirt as she kissed along the Latinas jawline. Getting distracted, Callie barely heard the doorbell until she heard Teddy call "Hello, anyone home" as she opened the door, stopping when she saw her friends.

"Oh God, Sorry" Teddy gasped.

"It's okay Teddy" Callie called back, moving Arizona off her as she stood. "We were just talking about going to Joe's tonight"

"Talking huh" Teddy asked

"Well we were but then I got side-tracked" Arizona rose from the couch, patting Callie's ass as she passed and went to the kitchen. Would you like something to drink, coffee, wine, water?" Arizona asked her friend.

"I'd love a coffee, thanks" Teddy replied

Looking at Callie she asked "you guys are going to Joe's tonight?"

"Yes, we want to celebrate moving in. Mark, Derek and Meredith, Cristina and Owen and even Bailey all said they were up for it. How about you? Callie asked.

"Sure, sounds good" Teddy responded. "Are you guys still hiding your relationship, or are you going to be all over each other?"

"Well, maybe all over each other later" Callie smiled at Arizona as she came back to the living room with cups of coffee for each of them. "Thanks babe" Callie pecked Arizona on the mouth as she accepted the coffee and they both sat down.

Sipping her coffee, Teddy looked over at her two friends. They were siting so close, their bodies touched from shoulder to knee as they sat. Callie's hand absentmindedly rubbed up and down Arizona's thigh as she spoke until Arizona entwined their fingers and stopped the movement. It was all so natural, Teddy couldn't believe these women had only met 4 weeks ago but was happy for them. They both deserved happiness she thought.

A few hours later the three women arrived at Joe's. They had spent the last few hours having dinner and drinking some wine, while Teddy entertained Callie with stories of Arizona's misguided youth. Which the blonde tried to deny or play down without success. Every story made Callie fall for her a little bit more. She could see a much younger Arizona Robbins, using her cute blonde ringlets and dimples to get away with all sorts of shenanigans.

Joe's bar was lively this Saturday night. A band was playing down the back and the dance floor was almost full. The Seattle Grace crowd were sitting and standing in their usual centre spot. Mark took their drink orders as they sat. Callie sat beside Owen, Arizona beside her. Arizona answered questions about her move and Callie was glad her friends were making an effort to include the blonde. They hadn't for Erica, simply because Erica was a bitch to them. Arizona's bubbly personality in contrast drew people to her, even Cristina, though she claimed she didn't like the blonde "too perky", she said.

Bailey watched as Callie and Arizona leaned in together, whispering in each others ears and laughing. As the night went on, and more alcohol was consumed, it became obvious to everyone that these two were a couple. Their defences lowered by the tequila they were drinking, Callie and Arizona shared quick kisses and held hands under the table. On the dance floor, they pressed against each other laughing and kissing until Callie dragged Arizona back to their table pulling the blonde onto her lap. After a few more kisses, Arizona excused herself to go to the bathroom. Callie watched her go, smiling at how gorgeous her girlfriend looked until she suddenly became aware of silence at the table and looked up to see all eyes on her.

"What?" Callie asked confused until seeing Miranda' pointed stare at Arizona's retreating back realised the reason.

"Have you something to tell us Torres?" Mirada asked.

"Uh yeah" Callie said looking around the table and after a reassuring nod from Teddy "Arizona and I are dating" Smiles from Derek and Meredith as, Mark raised his glass "way to go Torres". Cristina shook her head "She's all sweet like some kind of Mary Poppins Cal, aren't you afraid you'll get diabetes from eating her sugary –"

"Okay Yang, thanks for that input" Teddy glared at her protégé.

Cristina merely shrugged and said "well , happy dating" and raised her glass to Callie.

"Well actually, she is my girlfriend" Callie said and grinned as her girlfriend came back to the table. Callie pulled Arizona onto her lap and put her arms around her waist, her hands resting on Arizona's stomach. Arizona looked around the table returned each smile she received. She turned to Callie "You told them about us?" she asked

"Please, we knew from that make out session on the dance floor. We were just going to throw a bucket of water on you. You guys suck at sneaking around." Cristina snorted.

"We've been dating for almost 4 weeks Miss Marple" Callie retorted, bringing laughter to the table.

As the night came to a close, Arizona and Callie left hand in hand, passing other staff from Settle Grace who all greeted them.

"Well, we are truly out now" Arizona smiled at Callie. They stopped several times on the short walk to their apartment block for impromptu make outs and ended up breaking in Arizona's new bed, several times that night.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Being raised in a military family, Arizona Robbins was always an early riser. No matter how late she went to bed her internal alarm clock usually woke her by 7am. This morning she slowly came awake in a room starting to lighten with the morning sun. Temporarily disorientated she checked her watch "9 am ?" she frowned.

A soft groan behind her and the tightening of an arm around her waist brought a smile to her face. Memories of late night and earlier morning activities flooded her mind and she stretched her body, pointing her toes, raising her arms above her head and sighed happily. She turned slightly looking over her shoulder but all she could she was a mass of dark brown hair. Turning fully onto her back, she turned her face to observe the sleeping Latina beside her. Callie's head was lying on the same pillow as Arizona. One arm was tucked under the pillow while the other was still wrapped around Arizona. She was softly snoring as her face was relaxed and peaceful.

Arizona's eyes travelled over this beautiful face, taking in every curve and nuance. Callie's lips were slightly swollen, from all the kissing, Arizona guessed. The sheet was riding low, just below Callie's breasts so Arizona took her time admiring the full, caramel mounds with dusky nipples that were slightly raised probably from exposure to the cool morning air. Arizona turned fully on her side facing Callie. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on swollen, bare lips.

"Hmm" Callie murmured, scrunching her nose and burrowing her face deeper into the pillow.

Arizona ran her hand slowly up and down Callie's side and leaned in again, a soft kiss this time at the corner of her mouth. Callie stirred briefly as Arizona leaned back.

Remembering Callie's morning disposition, Arizona decided to put a pot of coffee on before trying to wake her. As she eased out of Callie's grasp she heard the mumble "where you going?"

Turning back she saw one brown eye opened slightly looking at her, a pout on the beautiful mouth she just kissed.

She smiled "Just putting on some coffee"

Callie just stared for a moment before pulling Arizona towards her "Don't I get a good morning kiss first?"

"You already had two but you were too asleep to reciprocate" Arizona teased

Callie raised her eyebrows in surprise, then shrugged "they mustn't have been very good if they didn't wake me"

Always one to rise to a challenge, Arizona settled herself of top of Callie, supported by her hands on either side of the smug brunette. She leaned down and covered Callie's lips with her own, smiling as Callie opened her mouth to the kiss and allowed her tongue inside. Callie sighed into the slow sensuous kiss as tongues stroked each other.

Finally breaking away Arizona asked breathlessly "How was that?"

Callie grinned "Well, I 'm very awake after that" wrapping her arms around Arizona and flipping them so the blonde was underneath her. Arizona was laughing as Callie swooped in and placed kisses along Arizona's neck, biting gently on her ear lobe before licking it. Arizona curled her toes at the delicious sensations and Callie moved to the other side of her neck and repeated her actions.

"What time does your shift start" Callie asked in between kisses.

"11, I have to go back to my place for a change of clothes first" Arizona murmured

She trailed her hands up and down Callie's back, lightly scraping warm skin with her fingernails.

"You should have brought a change of clothes here" Callie raised her head to look at Arizona.

"I didn't want to presume"

"Oh you should always presume" Callie responded with a quirk of her eyebrow and a sexy smile, before kissing Arizona on the mouth.

"I guess I better make you breakfast before you go" Callie gave her one more lingering kiss before rolling off her and standing up.

Arizona stretched and admired Callie as she walked around looking for her robe. Finding it and putting it on she turned to Arizona, "French toast okay?"

Arizona nodded "perfect".

Arizona had a quick shower while Callie prepared French toast and bacon. Arizona could smell the delicious aromas as she dried her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror and could see faint marks on her collarbone from Callie's eager mouth.

"Won't be wearing anything too low cut today" she thought with a smile.

Callie was putting plates of food at the kitchen counter as Arizona came in and wrapped her arms around her from behind. Callie turned in her arms and accepted the soft kiss Arizona placed on her mouth.

"Thank you Calliope"

"Hmm, I love good manners in a woman" Callie responded with a smile.

They sat and ate without talking for the first few minutes as they devoured the delicious breakfast.

"You know I love feeding you but at some point you are going to have to go food shopping. You've been in your apartment a week and your fridge has remained empty." Callie told Arizona

Swallowing her bite of food, Arizona shrugged "There is milk in the fridge and cereal in the cupboard"

"Can you even cook?" Callie asked her girlfriend.

"When I need to and with you and the cafeteria at my disposal I don't need to" Arizona reasoned.

Callie quirked an eyebrow "At your disposal?"

Arizona flashed her dimples at her girlfriend, knowing the effect they had on Callie "Have I told you lately how hot you are?"

Callie laughed "you know that's not going to work every time?"

Arizona moved from her seat and straddled Callie's lap, placing her hands on Callie's shoulders.

Callie's hands circled her waist and she smiled as Arizona leaned in and kissed her softly at first, then pushing her tongue gently into her mouth. Callie sucked it in before using her own tongue to explore Arizona's mouth. After a few moments both women pulled back.

"Will this work every time" she teased

"I don't know, you'll have to keep trying" Callie smiled and resumed kissing the blonde.

Finally Arizona pulled away and stood up, grabbing the plates and cutlery, heading towards the sink.

"I'm sorry, I have to go" she said, wishing she could spend the day kissing Calliope Torres.

Another quick kiss and she returned to her own apartment leaving Callie smiling.

Callie was having the day from hell. The happy breakfast she shared with her girlfriend was a distant memory. She had been called in shortly after Arizona left, to deal with a multi vehicle pile-up. She had three back to back surgeries and two of those ended with her telling families their loved ones didn't make it. The other patient was hanging by a thread, on life support. Recovery was unlikely and she and Derek had to speak with the husband who refused to accept their prognosis.

The only bright spot in her day was meeting Arizona for a quick lunch in her office. Arizona had surprised her, bringing her lunch and coffee as Callie had poured over post op charts. There was a lot of paperwork when a patient died on the table.

"I am at your disposal" Arizona had teased as she placed the food on Callie's desk.

Callie was starving, and tucked in, thanking her girlfriend.

"Heard you are having a bad day" blue eyes full of sympathy roamed Callie's tired face

Callie sighed "Yeah, it was a pretty horrific accident. I'm used to breaking bones, not breaking people's hearts but that's all I've done today."

Arizona moved around the desk, putting her arms around Callie, kissing the top of her head.

"It's not your fault babe, you did everything you could" she consoled the defeated woman in her arms.

Callie loved when Arizona called her babe in such a natural, casual way. She leaned into Arizona and closed her eyes briefly.

Her pager interrupted the moment. Checking it she saw it was Derek.

"I have to go" She stood up and threw the remains of her lunch on the trash before cupping Arizona's face and pulling her in for a soft kiss.

After having some lasagne for lunch, Arizona decided to take the stairs up to the Peds floor. Rounding the first flight of stairs she almost fell on top of a lone figure sitting in the stair well. The man, in his late fifties with a tear stained face apologised. Arizona could see this man was grieving and assured him she was okay. Moving past him she glanced back to see him lower his head to his hands and start to sob quietly. She stopped her ascent. Though trained not to get emotionally involved with patients or their families, she could not , in good conscience leave this man on his own.

Moving to stand below him she quietly got his attention. "Sir, can I get someone for you?"

He looked up at her surprised, before shaking his head sadly "The only person I have is my wife but she's lying in there hooked up to tubes and they are telling me she's gone but her heart is beating so how can she be gone?"

Arizona guessed that his wife was on life support and wondered if it was the same patient Callie had spoken about.

"I'm so sorry to hear that sir but we have people that can help take care of you and your wife. You shouldn't be here alone" she spoke softly and bent to help him stand up. "What room is your wife in? she asked.

"In the ICU on this floor" he replied bleakly.

She gently guided him through the door to the nearest nurse's station. "Hi Colleen" she recognised the nurse who had a crush on her girlfriend. "Can you get someone to sit with this gentleman, maybe a chaplain?" she asked. Colleen nodded and picked up the phone.

She brought the man to his wife's room and watched as he sat beside the bedside of a woman his own age who was hooked up to a life support machine.

She looked out at Colleen who nodded at her and raised her hand to indicate 5 minutes.

Arizona nodded back and walked over to the gentleman who now gripped his wife's lifeless hand.

"Someone will be with you in a few minutes sir. I'm very sorry for your loss" she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

His head whipped up "She's not gone" he shouted hoarsely.

Arizona nodded and said " I'm sorry, I better go" she started to leave when he held out his hand and said "Thank you for your kindness Doctor ?"

"Robbins" she supplied shaking his hand "You are welcome Mister?"

"Clark, Gary Clark" He replied. She nodded again and left just as a chaplain arrived.

Callie sank into her office chair as she lifted her cell phone to her ear. After a couple of rings the perky voice she longed to hear answered "Calliope, I wasn't sure you'd call, you should be getting some sleep"

Callie smiled at the concern in her girlfriend's voice "I will soon, I just wanted to say goodnight"

"Did your day get any better?" Arizona asked softly.

"No, we had to get legal in to switch off a life support against a husband's wishes. It was pretty shit actually" Callie pinched the bridge of her nose to stave off her impending headache.

Arizona thought of the man she had met but said nothing, she didn't want to personalise this for Callie. In situations like this, knowing personal details only added to the guilt a doctor felt in turning off life support against loved ones wishes.

"How are you?" Callie asked to take her mind of her day.

"Okay" Arizona replied but groaned a little

"What's wrong" Callie asked sitting up, her tiredness replaced with worry.

"Nothing really, calm down, it's just pre-menstrual cramps" Arizona said before asking "Is that too much information?

Callie smiled "For your girlfriend? No. We need to know these things. Have you taken a painkiller? Do you have a heating pad?"

"Yes and yes. You are a good girlfriend Calliope" Arizona said, yawning tiredly.

"I'll let you go babe, have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow for lunch?" Callie asked

"Okay. You get some sleep too. I know you are on call so you need to grab it when you can" Arizona replied "Goodnight Calliope"

"Goodnight Arizona" Callie whispered before hanging up.

She opened the calendar app on her phone planning to type in Arizona's cycle dates.

"As a girlfriend I need to know these things " she thought before freezing. "What about her own dates! She was overdue by..counting the days…12 days ! Shit!" she panicked.

Thinking back to her last time with Mark, she felt nauseous. "No, I couldn't be". She tried to recall the night. Both she and Mark were very drunk and she was sure they had used protection but they was so drunk and she couldn't really remember. Fuck!.

She took the elevator to the ground floor and made her way to the clinic. At this time of night it was deserted so she took couple of pregnancy tests from the supply closet. Finding the nearest bathroom she followed the instructions and waited.

"Please let it be negative, please let it be negative" she prayed to whatever God was listening as she paced back and forth in the tiny bathroom.

When the time was up she picked up the stick and gasped at the result. Sinking to her knees she buried her face in her hands and sobbed.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N Just a few notes from the feedback on the last chapter.**

 **-Some people were very disappointed /angry at the turn the story has taken. I had thought the mention of Callie's 'unplanned surprise" in the summary and the mention of her and Mark's friends with benefits arrangement in the first few chapters would have clued people in but I guess not. I mentioned in the review page and will state it once more here, for the last time, Mark will not be involved in any decisions Callie or Arizona make about their future and will only make a brief appearance in the rest of the story. Keep reading to find out!**

 **-I know we don't like to see these two hurting, it has happened so much in Greys, but I do need the drama for the story. There will be no band aids though, and Calzona is end game**

 **-Finally , thanks to all who have offered words of support and continue to follow the story. Hope you won't be disappointed** **J**

 **Chapter 16**

Arizona put down the chart she was reviewing and checked her phone. Still no message from Callie. She had arrived early for her shift hoping to meet Callie for a cup of coffee as she came off the night shift. She checked the locker room but Callie's jacket was gone. indicating that she had already left. There was no note in her cubby hole either. Usually if they were on opposite shifts and not meeting up, they would leave a little greeting note for each other. Silly but cute in the early stage of romance.

She had toyed with the idea of ringing Callie but worried about waking her if she was asleep. She knew from her own experience how tiring a night shift could be. Thinking of the rough day Callie had yesterday, she sent a text instead, just saying hi and asking for Callie to call her when she was up so they could arrange to meet up later that evening.

At lunch time in the cafeteria she sat with Bailey and they were soon joined by Teddy.

"Hey , how's Callie doing?" she asked

Arizona reached over and took a couple of fries from her plate narrowly avoiding a smack on her hand from Teddy.

"Okay I hope, she had a pretty bad day yesterday, I hope her night on call went a bit better" Arizona mumbled as she chewed the fries.

Bailey gave her a disgusted look "Don't you know not to speak with your mouth full?"

Arizona rolled her eyes as she stuck a straw in her mouth and sucked in some water.

"I saw her this morning and she looked dreadful" Teddy said, her concerned gaze flitting between the two women.

Arizona stopped sipping and frowned "How dreadful?"

Teddy shrugged "I only saw her from a distance but she looked as though she had been crying. She was in such a hurry to get out of here I didn't get a chance to catch up with her"

Now Arizona was really worried.

"What did you do to her?" Bailey accused Arizona.

Shaking her head "Nothing, I swear. We were fine yesterday and spoke on the phone briefly last night and everything seemed fine"

"Maybe she just had a bad outcome during the night "Teddy offered.

Nodding her head, Arizona couldn't help feeling something was off. She had back to back surgeries after lunch so she would call Callie later.

Finishing her shift early and with no communication from Callie, Arizona bypassed her own floor in the apartment building and headed straight to the fifth floor.

She knocked several times and received no response. Pressing her ear against the door she thought she heard some movement. Knocking again she shouted "Calliope, I know you're in there. I'm not going away". Still no response. Knocking more softly this time she pleaded "Please Calliope, I'm getting really worried sweetie, please open the door"

After a few moments Arizona heard the bolt slide back and the door slowly opened. She gasped at the sight in front of her. Callie, usually so put together and meticulous in her appearance stood at the door with bloodshot eyes, a reddened nose and blotchy face that was still covered in dried tear stains. Both hands were clenched around fistfuls of tissues. Callie lowered her gaze and stepped back to allow Arizona in.

At a loss, Arizona turned to Callie and reached out to gently grab her shoulders. At the moment of contact, Callie broke down in sobs, her shoulders shaking and incoherent mumbles falling from her mouth. Arizona pulled her closer, circling her back with both arms as Callie rested her head in the crook of Arizona's shoulder. Arizona soothed Callie's back until the sobs quietened. She pulled back and cupped Callie's face in her hands, her thumbs wiping away stray tears from flushed cheeks.

"Calliope sweetie, tell me what's wrong. Is it Aria or her kids?"

Callie just shook her head and pulled away from Arizona. She sank onto the couch and pulled at more tissues, wiping her eyes and her nose.

Arizona sat beside her. "What can I do?" she asked feeling helpless.

Callie looked at her, blue eyes full of sympathy, head slightly tilted trying to figure out what was wrong- as if she could ever guess this- Callie thought bitterly.

She reached for the blonde and plundered her mouth with a deep kiss. Taken aback by the sudden move, Arizona froze at first before responding to the kiss. She opened her mouth to let Callie's tongue invade and explore. With her eyes closed into the kiss, she felt moisture on her own cheeks. Breaking the kiss, she was shocked to see silent tears flow down Callie's face, her eyes were so bloodshot they looked sore, her nose red and rubbed raw from tissues and her beautiful skin, red and patchy. Arizona realised Callie must have been crying most of the day.

Getting even more frightened and a bit angry now at what the brunette was not telling her she grasped her firmly by the shoulders. "You have to tell me what's wrong Callopie. I can't help you if I don't know. Please!" The last word was pushed out in desperation.

Callie rose from the couch and walked to the kitchen counter. Arizona saw her pick up something from the counter, turn and with a long, intense look at Arizona, she walked towards her. Holding out a white object in her hands, Arizona reached up to take it. It took her a few seconds to realise what it was, and then seeing the double lines on the stick, it finally hit her. Her eyes widened and she felt like a huge stone had been dropped in her stomach. She looked up at Callie, her mouth opening and closing, no words emerged. She stood as if ready to run before stumbling past Callie. Callie watched silently before sitting back on the couch, now looking up at Arizona with a resigned look on her face.

"Yours?" she whispered, her pleading look begging Callie to deny it

Callie simply nodded, breaking eye contact. She couldn't look at those eyes, see whatever feelings Arizona had for her vanish.

"How long?" Arizona asked, her voice slightly stronger

"About 6 weeks" Callie responded, still looking anywhere but at Arizona

"Mark's?" Arizona finally asked her voice now devoid of emotion.

At last Callie looked up and nodded.

Arizona shook her head. Callie hadn't lied to her about Mark as such, she had told Arizona about their relationship. But there was a lie of omission. She had never told Arizona that she had been with Mark just the week before she met Arizona. Arizona had foolishly thought they hadn't been together in some time. But no, to be fair, Callie had never said that either. As this internal dialogue ricocheted around her head, she felt the anger build. She was happy , had been the happiest she'd been in a long time and now this!. A choked sob caused her to raise her head and look at Callie. She wanted to shout and roar and rage at Callie but one look at the broken woman in front of her, all she wanted to do was hold her and comfort her, no thought to her own pain. She hesitated before sitting beside Callie and pulling her into an embrace. Letting out a strangled cry, Callie returned the embrace, crushing Arizona to her "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I've ruined everything, please don't hate me"

Each sentence hurt Arizona's heart as she held Callie closer, her chin resting on Callie's shoulder, head turning slightly to kiss her neck "Hey, don't say that, it'll be okay, it'll be okay. Calm down, please Callie". She pulled back to look Callie in the eye "You need to calm down or you'll make yourself sick" she offered a small smile of encouragement as she tucked messy locks behind Callie's ears. Callie's sobs slowed as Arizona once again pulled her close, her hand smoothing the back of Callie's head. Callie sank into the embrace, almost feeling as if everything was going to be okay.

Arizona was reeling. There were so many thoughts racing through her head, she couldn't pick just one to deal with. As Callie's cries stopped, Arizona pulled back to look at her.

"Have you eaten anything today? She asked.

Callie shook her head "I don't think I can eat anything"

"You need to eat something Calliope" Arizona lowered her head to make eye contact with Callie. She nodded her head in encouragement. "Even something light, do you have soup?"

At Callie's nod, Arizona went to the kitchen, took a can of tomato soup from the cupboard and emptied the contents into a saucepan. Putting some bread in the toaster, she stirred to soup, using the opportunity to try and get her thoughts together.

Callie watched her from the sofa. She was grateful Arizona had stayed, convinced that the blonde would bolt for the door the second she saw the pregnancy test. Callie had spent the night, in between dealing with emergency cases, in her office, alternating between pacing back and forth, and crying at her desk. Everything was going so well for her. She was an attending doing a job she loved. She was making great progress with her research. She had good friends. And she had Arizona, her girlfriend. She was crazy about her. They had clicked straight away, been honest and upfront with each other about their fears and their feelings, no games. Callie had not experienced this type of romantic relationship ever. And now it was probably over.

She didn't know what to expect from Arizona. How could she when she had no idea what she herself was going to do. A baby? Yes, she had wanted a family of her own someday. Now she had decisions to make and every scenario she played out in her head had caused a wave of tears to erupt from within. She could decide not to have the baby but every instinct in her body rejected this idea. So she was going to have the baby. Would she be raising it on her own or with Arizona? She couldn't even fathom the idea of involving Mark. He had no desire to be a father, an opinion he regularly expressed. He was happy as a playboy bachelor, no responsibilities and no commitments. That's what he had loved about his arrangement with Callie- great sex with none of the entanglements of a relationship. Callie sighed and stood "I'm just going to wash up" she said to Arizona. The blonde looked up from stirring the soup and smiled, but Callie could see the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Arizona watched Callie head towards the bathroom. She bit her lip and resumed the stirring.

Arizona placed two bowls of soup and plates of bread at the counter as Callie came out of her room. She could see that Callie had washed her face and put her hair up in a messy bun but she looked much better than she had when Arizona first arrived.

"Thank you "She said quietly as she took her seat and started eating. Arizona joined her, both women silent, lost in their own thoughts but Arizona couldn't help placing a hand on Callie's back and rubbing comforting circles, her emotions escalating in the silence. When she had eaten enough, Callie turned to Arizona, taking her hands and holding them "What are you thinking?" She was surprised when Arizona's crystal blue eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"I don't know what to think Callie" she said, biting her lower lip to stop it from trembling. "This, I, I , we " she stuttered, pulling her hands from Callie's and standing up, started to pace around the kitchen "This isn't about me Callie, this is you and your decision, it has nothing to do with me".

"How can you say it's not about you? We are together Arizona, of course it has something to do with you, you're my girlfriend" Callie responded in what she hoped was a calming voice, seeing how worked up Arizona was getting.

Arizona stopped pacing and crossed her arms in front of her chest as if protecting it. She silently shook her head, still looking at Callie.

"What, you are not my girlfriend?" Callie asked getting to her feet , slowly approaching the blonde.

Arizona backed away a few steps and Callie stopped.

"I need to process this Callie, this is too much to take in. But you have to make your own decisions and you can't let them be influenced by me. This is you Callie, this is your doing" she said more forcefully than she had planned.

"How can I not think about you Arizona? Whatever decision I make is going to affect you, affect us and our future. If I decide to keep this baby I need to know If I'll be doing it on my own" Callie pleaded.

Arizona again shook her head "No, you don't get to do this Callie, that's not fair and you know it. I am not going to be the reason for you keeping or not keeping this baby. Don't put that on me. I didn't sign up for this"

"I didn't either!" Callie cried "But now it's happened I'm trying to deal with this and I'm asking you , as my girlfriend , as someone I lo- care about very much, if you'll be there for me?"

Ignoring her girlfriend's slip, Arizona walked passed Callie, grabbing her jacket and bag. She turned to look at Callie "I'm sorry Callie, I can't-, I need to process this, I'm sorry" she whispered the last words as she opened the door and left. She couldn't bear to see the look of desolation on Callie's face. As she headed down the stairs to her own apartment, she dialled a number on her phone and listened. "Come on , pick up" she muttered, opening her own apartment door.

"Hello?" a voice answered

"Miranda? It's Arizona"

"Robbins? What do you want at this hour? Bailey asked, surprised at the phone call.

"Miranda can you go to Callie's place, please, she needs someone" Arizona's voice thickened with tears.

"What did you do ? Is she hurt? What the hell Arizona?" Bailey shouted.

"No, it's not like that, she's not physically hurt but she needs someone with her and It can't be me" Arizona's voice broke at the last words "please Miranda, I wouldn't ask, but you're her friend and she needs a friend right now"

"I'm on the way" Miranda finally answered, hanging up

Arizona threw her phone on the table and threw herself on the sofa, curling up into a ball and finally releasing the tears that had threatened all evening.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N Thanks for the reviews and to those who continue to follow the story. Interesting how people are taking sides! I hope I am portraying them both fairly. Neither have done anything wrong. Callie was with Mark before she met Arizona. Arizona, for the first time in two years is dipping her toe in the commitment waters and has just been thrown head first into the deep end so I think her reaction is understandable. Lack of communication is a big problem for these two on the show so I want to improve that here. There is a lot of dialogue in this chapter so I'm uploading the next one as well to move the story along.**

 **Chapter 17**

Teddy Altman took the elevator to the roof of the hospital. She has searched everywhere for her friend but to no avail. Her name was on the board for a surgery at 11 so Teddy knew she was in the hospital somewhere. Opening the roof door she looked around before seeing a wisp of cigarette smoke waft from behind a far wall. Walking around the corner, she saw her. Sitting on her haunches, back against the wall, Arizona was gazing forlornly at the cigarette in her hand. Teddy cleared her throat to announce her presence. Arizona jumped slightly before relaxing when she saw her friend. Her eyes were red rimmed, either from crying or from lack of sleep or both, Teddy surmised.

"Don't lecture me" Arizona stated quietly, not meeting Teddy's eyes.

"I'm not going to, you're a doctor Arizona. And my best friend, so why don't you tell me what's going on with you? Teddy asked as she sat beside her friend, shoulders touching. "And before you try and deny anything is wrong, just remember how long we've known another"

Arizona sighed and finished the cigarette, "I think I've fucked up big time" she said, finally looking at Teddy.

Teddy asked "Callie?"

Arizona nodded before her eyes filled with tears. She angrily wiped them away before standing and pacing back and forth in front of Teddy.

Teddy remained silent. She knew her friend would tell her what was wrong, she just needed to get it right in her head before saying it out loud. That was how her friend handled things like this. She didn't rant and rave, she processed.

"What I have to tell you has to remain between us Teddy, no one else, promise me?" Arizona asked.

"I promise" Teddy answered as she stood up and walked towards her friend. Both of them rested their forearms on the wall in front of them, looking out over the city.

"She's pregnant" Arizona broke the silence.

"What?" Teddy couldn't hide her surprise. She looked at Arizona in confusion.

Seeing the look, Arizona responded dryly "Not by me , idiot, I'm good but unfortunately not that good" she managed a half smile.

Teddy, still confused, shook her head and then her eyes' widened when she realised "Mark Sloan?"

Arizona nodded "Before she met me"

Teddy remembered the night seeing the drunken couple leave Joe's together. She had assumed they were together that night and this just confirmed it.

"Jesus" she said, then asked "how did you fuck up?"

"I didn't know what to say when she told me so I made her something to eat and basically left. I called Bailey so she'd have someone with her because she was so upset. I should have been that someone. She's my girlfriend!" Arizona cried, tears glistening in her eyes but she rapidly blinked them away.

Teddy put her arm around her and pulled her close "Arizona, you're being too hard on yourself. Someone you've been seeing for a few weeks tells you they are pregnant by someone else? Of course you're going to be shocked. Most people would have walked straight away not stayed to make food or call in a friend" Teddy reassured her.

But Arizona was having none of it. "She's not just someone I've been seeing for a few weeks, Teddy, she is so much more than that. I, I, love her" the last words came out in a whisper.

Teddy ran her hands over her face, not knowing what to say to her friend who was clearly devastated. She had not been this bad when she broke up with Carly.

"Did you break up with her?" she asked softly

"No we, ah , we left it up in the air really. She wanted to know what I was thinking and I said it didn't matter what I was thinking it was nothing to do with me" Arizona answered

"So she thinks you want nothing to do with her or the ..situation?" Teddy probed

Arizona shrugged and nodded " I guess that's what it sounded like but that's not what I meant. This is such a huge thing Teddy. I don't want her to make a decision based on me, she is the one having this baby, or not, whatever she decides, she has to be the one to live with it. I don't want to influence her"

"Do you want her to terminate?" Teddy pressed knowing that asking the questions would help Arizona realise what she wanted.

"No" Arizona whispered. "I wish she hadn't gotten pregnant but I don't think she wants a termination and I don't want her to think that I do. I don't think we could survive that. I know she wants kids. She's spoken about it in general but yeah, she definitely wants them" Arizona smiled, imagining little Callies running around.

Seeing the smile, Teddy looked at Arizona " So she wants children, what about you, you've never really talked about it?"

Arizona shook her head to dispel the images of mini Callies. "To be honest Teddy, it's not something I've really thought about. In the back of my mind I probably thought someday but it's not a burning desire or anything. But with Callie" again she smiled " I could imagine it." Her smile fell when she finished her thoughts "Not with someone like Mark though. I don't know about raising someone else's child with her and this other person. I like Mark –" she stopped as she saw Teddy's disbelieving look "Okay I don't particularly like him, but he's her friend so I tolerate him. Sharing a life with him? I don't think I could do that" she bowed her head, still undecided. What she did know was that she loved Callie. Arizona Robbins loved Calliope Torres. Her girlfriend was hurting and she was on a roof talking to her friend. "I need to find her" she said to Teddy as she picked up her white coat and headed for the elevator.

For the first time in her career, Callie Torres had rang in sick to work. She had been awake most of the night and had a splitting headache from all her crying from the previous day. After Arizona had left, Callie and sank to couch and cried. She had hoped Arizona would stay, that they could talk. It was a bombshell, she supposed, giving her girlfriend the benefit of the doubt. Her girlfriend, could she even call her that anymore? When the doorbell rang she thought Arizona had returned but opening the door she couldn't hide her disappointment at seeing Miranda Bailey.

"Don't look so happy to see me Torres" Miranda growled. She had been relaxing at home, getting ready to watch a movie with her husband Ben when Arizona had called. She had a policy dammit. No personal stuff at work. But she considered Callie a good friend and couldn't say no when she knew the younger doctor needed someone. Didn't mean she was happy about it though. She barged pass Callie and went straight to the sofa. Bewildered, Callie shut the door before joining Miranda on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I dunno, Robbins rang and said you needed someone so here I am. Talk to me or don't. Whatever. You look like shit by the way" Miranda bluntly stated

Callie laughed. Trust Bailey to make her laugh at a time like this. She was also touched by Arizona's consideration. So the blonde couldn't be there for her, at least she didn't leave her on her own. She was still looking out for her, which gave her a glimmer of hope.

Callie looked at Miranda and simply stated "I'm pregnant"

Miranda opened her mouth in shock "Is there something about Robbins I should know? "she asked.

Callie shook her head, smiling slightly at the look on Miranda's face. "It's Mark's, we were together before I met Arizona and I guess we weren't careful.

Bailey shook her head disapprovingly- how could two doctors be so careless?

"We were drunk " Callie answered the unasked question.

"Have you told him" she asked

"No" Callie replied.

"But you told Robbins. You told her before the father?" Miranda asked raising her eyebrows

"I can't even think of Mark right now" Callie dismissed the question. "My priority right now is Arizona"

"Uh uh" Miranda shook her head. "Your priority right now should be you and your baby"

"My baby?" Callie repeated, hearing it aloud made it so real. She placed her hands on her still flat stomach. Her baby.

"Have you made any decisions?" Miranda asked softly, realising the huge change that was about to take place in Callie Torres life, whatever decision she made.

"I'm going to keep it" Callie said. "I've always wanted a family. This isn't how I imagined it but" she shrugged "everything happens for a reason"

"And Robbins?" Miranda asked

Shaking her head, Callie answered "I don't know. She thinks we need some time apart while I make my decision. She doesn't want to unduly influence me. She said it was my baby and only I could decide what to do".

"So, she hasn't said she's in but she hasn't broken up with you? Miranda prodded. At Callie's nod she continued "Maybe that's what you need, some space to fully think things through and you need to tell Mark" She held up he hand before Callie could protest "You know he has a right to know Torres. We both know he doesn't want a child, the man has made that perfectly obvious, but he needs to know"

Callie sighed heavily "He's at a conference in New York for the week and planning on staying out there for another week to visit with his father. I'll tell him when he comes back"

Miranda had stayed on briefly after that to make sure Callie was okay. She insisted on Callie taking the following day off work but wanted her to come in for a blood test and a scan. Miranda would perform these to ensure no-one knew what was going on. Until she had told Mark and until she and Arizona had come to a decision, she didn't want people to know.

After her restless night, Callie showered and began to feel a bit better. She had made her decision. She was going to have a baby. She would give Arizona some time before telling her the decision. She didn't want her to feel pressured into making her own decision. She just had to have faith in Arizona that she wouldn't walk away from their relationship. Callie knew Arizona was the one for her. She had arranged to meet Miranda at the clinic. She took one last look in the mirror. It was good that she still looked drained and tired she thought. At least if any of her colleagues saw here they would think she had a bug and her visiting the clinic on her sick day off was for that reason.


	19. Chapter 18

**Strong M rating for some lovin'**

 **Chapter 18**

Arizona had checked the surgical board and seeing that Callie had no surgeries for the day, she made her way to the Orthopaedic floor. She passed the room her brother had stayed in and remembering her first meeting with Callie outside the door, she felt her heart lift. Her beautiful Calliope. She had wanted her the minute she saw her. She couldn't let her go now.

Trying her office door, she breathed a frustrated sigh to find that it was locked. Returning to the nurse station she asked if they knew where Doctor Torres was.

"She is out sick today Doctor Robbins. Doctor Chang is covering her shift, should I page him?" the nurse behind the desk offered.

"No that's fine, thank you" Arizona mumbled before heading for the elevator. I shouldn't be surprised she took the day off Arizona thought, trying to quell the rise of worry over Callie. She just needs time, there's nothing wrong with her, she reassured herself. She was scheduled to perform a surgery in an hour, not enough time to go to the apartment to check on Callie. She hesitated about calling her, needing to see her face to face.

Going to the general surgery floor, she asked the nurse about Doctor Bailey's whereabouts.

"She's in the clinic" one answered so Arizona headed in that direction, hoping Bailey would tell her how Callie was doing last night after she had left. She took the elevator to the ground floor and as she made her way to the clinic, she stopped when she saw Callie entering the side door of the hospital. Her hair hung loosely around her face and she was wearing her leather jacket that usually made Arizona want to do dirty things to her girlfriend. Seeing the unhappy look on her girlfriend's face banished all lewd thoughts, she only wanted to comfort her , to hold her.

"Callie" she called running towards the brunette, who turned around and waited, surprised to see Arizona.

"Hey" Arizona greeted her stepping into her personal space. Callie responded with a quiet "Hi" unsure of how to proceed. She stiffened when Arizona stepped closer and gripping the lapels of her leather jacket, pulled her close. Arizona lips touched hers, softly, for a few moments. Callie did not respond to the kiss at first but soon was holding Arizona's face in both hands as she deepened the kiss, plundering the blonde's mouth with her tongue. Arizona responded by stroking her tongue along Callie's. She had meant it to be a simple kiss but the emotions of the last day had caught up with her. It was amazing how the fear of losing someone you love could make you act so passionately. For Callie it was the fear that this could be their last kiss, which made her so bold.

Eventually pulling back, they looked at each other, both unsure of what to say. The clearing of a throat behind them removed the necessity for them to speak.

"When you two have finished sucking face you can follow me to exam room 1. Some of us have better places to be you know" Miranda Bailey stated bluntly as she walked past the two, still holding each other. Callie released her hold on Arizona and stepped back.

" I have to get a blood test and a scan" she told a confused looking Arizona

"Oh, OH" Arizona, still slightly dazed from the kiss they had just shared, finally understood what was happening.

"Do you want me to come with you? She asked.

Callie nodded and Arizona grabbed hold of her hand, intertwining their fingers as they headed to the clinic.

Taking the blood test first, Bailey filled in the paperwork before giving the sample to an intern, who neither woman had seen before. She pulled a mobile sonogram machine towards the exam table as Callie lay down and lifted her top.

"Its too early to get a heartbeat " Miranda said " but we should be able to see something. This is cold" she warned as she spread the gel over Callie's stomach. Arizona gripped Callie's hand tighter as the brunette gasped from the cold gel, and gave her a tight smile of reassurance. Callie, though grateful her girlfriend was with her, could tell how uncomfortable Arizona was.

"There it is" Miranda said pointing to the tiny blur on the screen

Callie bit her lip as she watched the screen. She should barely see the sac but knowing that her son or daughter was starting life in that little blob made her heart swell. Arizona couldn't take her eyes off Callie, seeing the longing in those beautiful brown eyes as she stared at the screen. She didn't know how to feel herself. She wanted to share in Callie's excitement but she didn't feel it was her place. When Callie turned her radiant smile towards Arizona, she leaned forward kissing her , hoping Callie wouldn't see the conflicting emotions on her face.

Miranda printed the photo and handed Arizona some tissue to wipe the gel from Callie's stomach. For the first time she felt sorry for the blonde surgeon. Though obviously uncomfortable with the whole situation, she was here for Callie, trying to support her.

They all exited the room together. Bailey told Callie she would be in touch with the results of the blood test but wasn't expecting any surprise. They hadn't been able to see a heartbeat on the screen but it was too early. The HCG levels in the blood test would confirm the pregnancy was viable at this time."You'll need to schedule a scan with the OB here. I hear Lucy Fields is good so make an appointment next week"

After Bailey left, Arizona looked at her watch.

"I'm sorry , I have a surgery at 11, I'd better go" Arizona said before placing a quick kiss on Callie's mouth.

"Wait" Callie called as Arizona started to walk away. "Don't you think we should talk" Callie asked.

"Callie" Arizona started. Callie briefly closed her eyes . She is calling me Callie, not Calliope, she thought, not a good sign.

"You've made your decision?" she asked.

Callie nodded "I am having the baby Arizona" she whispered softly.

Arizona pressed her lips together and nodded. She knew the minute Callie saw the scan that she would be keeping the baby.

"I think you and Mark need to talk before we decide anything Callie."

"I know I need to tell him, Arizona, but it doesn't matter what he says, this is about us. Are you in this or not?" Callie asked.

"I honestly don't know Callie" Arizona replied, eyes filling with tears at the look of disappointment in Callie's eyes. "And it does matter what he says" she continued, she might as well get it all out now "If he's going to want to be a parent in this too, I don't think I can . I'd be like a third wheel, having no say . I don't want to feel like a nobody in my child's life Callie"

"It won't be like that Arizona, you will be as much a parent as Mark or me" Callie insisted.

"We won't know that until you talk to him" Arizona responded, getting frustrated that Callie couldn't see where she was coming from.

"Well, he's in New York and won't be back until late next week so I can't tell him until then. What are we supposed to do until then?" Callie replied, getting equally frustrated.

"Can't we just continue on as before until then? Arizona asked

"You mean pretend I'm not pregnant" Callie asked disbelievingly

"No, not pretend, we just don't have to talk about it every minute. " Arizona argued back

"Arizona, that's not-" Callie started to argue back before Arizona interrupted.

"Please Calliope, just for tonight, let's have dinner and just be together, please" Arizona pleaded.

Looking into the blue eyes of her lover, Callie could see the tiredness and need. Those eyes had dark shadows beneath and Callie could see how pale Arizona was, the situation obviously taking its toll on her. She nodded and pulled Arizona in close for a hug, then kissed her forehead.

"Okay baby, I'll have dinner ready at 8, call up whenever you are ready" She spoke softly.

Closing her eyes, savouring the feel of Callie around her, Arizona nodded gratefully.

One last kiss on the lips and they went their separate ways.

Arizona arrived in Callie's apartment at 7:30. She could smell the delicious aromas of Callie's cooking as the gorgeous brunette opened the door. After a long, simmering kiss, Callie led Arizona into the apartment and poured her a glass of wine. The glass of milk she poured herself was a stark reminder of their current situation which they both planned to ignore for the evening. Callie resumed stirring the pot "I'm making a thai curry, is that okay?" She asked as Arizona sat at the kitchen counter sipping her wine.

"Perfect" Arizona smiled.

And so the evening continued, making small talk, Arizona talking about Timothy and his recovery and Callie talking about Aria's planned visit the following month. They settled on the sofa together to watch the late night movie, which unfortunately for Arizona was a horror movie. She jumped at the scary parts and spent the last half of the film hiding her face in Callie's shoulder. Callie had never enjoyed a movie more, making fun of Arizona for her squeamishness.

"How can anyone like these kinds of movies?" Arizona complained, her voice muffled as she spoke into Callie's shirt.

"That's what some people say about those Disney movies you watch" Callie snorted.

"Hey I thought you liked those movies" Arizona playfully hit Callie's shoulder

"No , not really but I like the girl who watches those movies " Callie replied, looking down into Arizona's eyes before moulding her mouth against pink lips and drawing out their kiss, tongues duelling with each other as the blonde beneath her moaned and bucked her hips towards Callie's.

After more PG 13 making out, they stumbled to the bedroom, discarding clothes along the way. Callie fell back naked on the bed as an equally naked Arizona feasted on her neck, similar to the vampires they had just watched onscreen, causing Callie to giggle. Arizona sat up, straddling her.

"Hey I'm trying to seduce you here, no giggling" she smiled playfully before opening Callie's mouth with her own. Placing one hand beside Callie's head for balance, she used the other to caress Callie's breast, squeezing the mound gently before lightly pinching and rolling the hard nipple. Switching sides, she gave the other breast the same treatment before kissing her way down Callie's throat and sternum and finally taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking. Callie arched off the bed at the exquisite sensation of Arizona's hot wet mouth and tongue devouring first one breast, then the other. She tangled her fingers in soft blonde tresses as Arizona continued her journey until her face hovered over Callie's glistening folds. Gently parting those folds she started licking her slit, from the top to bottom, avoiding the hard clit in front of her. Callie groaned in frustration raising her hips to try and make contact with that tongue. Finally Arizona used her tongue, gently at first and then more forceful circular movement before plunging two fingers into Callie, pressing against the hard spongy spot just inside her core.

"Oh sweet mother of fuck" Callie screamed as she clenched around Arizona's fingers, over and over, liquid pouring from her that Arizona lapped up. Eventually her breathing returned to normal and she opened her eyes to see smiling blue eyes looking down at her. She pulled Arizona down for a smouldering kiss, desperate to show her gratitude for the mind blowing orgasm.

"Was that okay?" Arizona whispered as she pulled back from the kiss with a satisfied grin.

Callie smiled back "I guess it'll have to do" laughing as the blonde stuck out her tongue and rolled off her onto her back.

She rolled on top of her, settling her legs in between Arizona's causing them to spread a bit wider. She pressed her hips down and bit her lip as Arizona, fully aroused, groaned at the sensation. She closed her eyes and couldn't help the movement of her hips against Callie's, trying to relieve the ache in her own throbbing clit.

"Please Callie" she whispered as Callie held herself in place.

"Please what?" Callie murmured, kissing along the underside of Arizona's jawline, then swirling her tongue around Arizona's ear.

"Fuck me" Arizona shouted at the sensation overload, grinding upwards and groaning "Yes, Yes, baby" as Callie finally ground down on her, moving her hips so Arizona's clit rubbed against her own.

The pace quickened and Callie could feel the stirring of another orgasm in her core. Her hand moved down to Arizona's breast and massaged it before pinching her nipples. This action caused Arizona to temporarily lose her rhythm until Callie's hand travelled downwards and she swiftly entered Arizona with three fingers. Arizona gripped Callie's ass, sinking her fingernails in as she lost herself in the pure erotic feelings Callie was causing within her. She opened her mouth but no sound emerged as she pulsed around Callie's fingers, coating them in her juices. Feeling Arizona climax, Callie pressed herself against the blonde's thigh and felt her own climax take over. They both slumped on the bed, on their backs, breathing heavily. Arizona was the first to recover, turning her head to look at Callie. She held herself up on one elbow, facing Callie. Callie looked up at her, reached a hand up to gently caress her cheek. Arizona took the hand and kissed her palm.

"I love you Calliope Torres " she said seriously " Whatever else happens, know that I love you" she leaned down and placed the softest kiss on Callie's mouth. Tear filled Callie's brown eyes, as she reached both hands to cup Arizona's face " I love you too, so , so much Arizona" she cried softly as they kissed again. Arizona lay back down and pulled Callie towards her so the brunettes head rested on her shoulder. She had placed an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder gently until the even breathing told her Callie had fallen asleep. Arizona stared at the ceiling wondering would love be enough.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N A lot more drama here, angst and grief too. Just a reminder they will be happy (just not in this chapter)**

 **Chapter 19**

Arizona Robbins waited in line at the coffee cart with Miranda Bailey, discussing a surgery on a 10 year old boy they had planned for that afternoon. As they placed their order, Callie approached smiling. Arizona smiled back as Callie stopped at the cart looking at Arizona. They both continued smiling before Callie reached out and grabbed a cake from the cart "Oh pound cake" she exclaimed "I love pound cake". She paid the cashier and ate a piece of cake continuing to smile at Arizona and Bailey. She offered them some and after they declined, she smiled and left. Bailey stood with her mouth open looking at Callie's retreating back and then at Arizona who wouldn't make eye contact with her. Arizona grabbed the two coffees and handed one to Bailey before sipping her own. As they started walking towards the hospital, Bailey asked "What the hell was that?"

Arizona feigned innocence "huh , What?"

Bailey stopped and stared. Arizona crumbled under the famous Bailey glare "Ok, we are not taking about the baby so we talk about anything else, including pound cake"

Shaking her head Bailey scoffed "Y'all are ridiculous. I thought you were together "

Arizona shrugged " We are but I can't commit to anything until I know what 's going to happen with Mark" Arizona sipped her coffee as they approached the elevator.

"So if he's in you're out? Bailey asked

Shaking her head Arizona replied " No" Looking around to make sure they were alone she went on "I love her Miranda, I can't walk away from her. I don't want this, I don't want to have a family with Mark Sloan but if it's the only way I can be with Callie, then that's what I'll do" she finished as tears filled her eyes. Bailey put a comforting hand on her back and sighed at the impossible situation this young blonde doctor was in. If Bailey didn't know any better she would think of the two it was Robbins that was pregnant. While Torres looked paler than usual and tired, the not so perky doctor in front of her had dark circles under her eyes and had even lost weight in the past week. Her pale face accentuated the red rimmed eyes. This woman hasn't been sleeping or eating she thought, no doubt this decision weighing very heavily on her.

Saying it out loud Arizona realised she had made her decision. She was in, she would be with Callie and help her raise the baby if that's want Callie wanted. She had woken this morning to an empty bed and the sound of Callie getting sick in the bathroom. They had avoided any conversation about the baby the past few days but as she placed a washcloth over Callie's forehead and wiped her face, she knew they would have to have a very big talk, sooner than planned. She had rubbed Callie's back and held her hair as she puked. Giving her a glass of water, Callie finally spoke in a tearful voice "I'm sorry". Arizona pulled her close "Hey, it's okay, don't apologise. Is this your first bout of morning sickness?" Callie nodded against her shoulder. "Get dressed and I'll put on some toast" Arizona kissed her cheek and went to the kitchen. As Callie emerged from her bedroom, her pager blared "Dammit, 911, I have to go" She said, grabbing her jacket and walking over to Arizona for a kiss. As she leaned in Arizona placed a slice of toast on her mouth instead " You need to eat" she said before smiling and placing a kiss on Callie's cheek. Taking a bite of toast and mumbling her thanks, Callie kissed her and left.

The sound of the elevator opening brought Arizona out of her reminiscing. There was one man in the elevator and Arizona vaguely recognised him. The cold look in his eyes sent a frisson of discomfort through her. Before she could get on the elevator a nurse called her "Doctor Robbins, can I get you to sign these discharge papers for David Henley" she asked.

"Of course" Arizona replied and got one last glance at the man in the elevator before the door closed. After signing the papers, she and Bailey headed to the Peds floor for rounds. They had just finished rounds when their pagers alerted them to a lock down situation. Arizona walked to the nurses' station and waited as staff on the floor gathered, all wondering what was happening .

"Okay everyone, this is a lockdown, we don't know why but it means no-one in and no-one out of the floor okay? Just try to keep calm and if there are any parents visiting on the floor make sure they don't leave, but don't alarm them" she spoke in a confident calm manner.

As the staff dispersed, she took out her phone and called Teddy. Teddy answered after two rings "Arizona" she whispered

"Teddy? What's going on , why is there a lockdown, why are you whispering?" Arizona asked as she felt goose bumps down her spine.

"I'm hiding in a locked OR because there's a shooter on the loose" she whispered frantically "You need to do the same Arizona, apparently he's targeting doctors"

"Oh My God" Arizona whispered as she hung up.

"What the hell Robbins ?" Bailey asked as Arizona bent over and placed her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"That man" she said vaguely.

"What man" Bailey asked totally confused by what was happening .

"That man in the elevator " Arizona said "his wife was a patient of Derek's and Callie's"

Her eyes widened "Callie, he's after her and Derek"

"Bailey, ring the police and tell them what's happening, this man was here a week ago, his wife died and he's probably after Callie and Derek Shepherd. Lock the door after me" She started running for the exit door to the stairs

"Robbins" Miranda roared, but it was too late, Arizona had left.

Meanwhile, two floors above, Callie was lying down in an empty patient's room. Her first bout of morning sickness followed by a page to the ER for a bus crash had left her drained. She has one arm over her face and was just drifting off when she heard her pager.

"Fuck" she muttered and frowned at the page. Making her way to the nurses' desk, Colleen the nurse told her "We are in lockdown Doctor Torres, apparently there's a shooter in the hospital. Callie gulped." Um, okay, what's the protocol? No-one in or out? I guess we need to make sure the doors are locked?" She asked

"We can't lock the emergency exit doors but we can lock the others" Colleen replied.

"Okay, let's do it" Callie replied and began locking the doors onto the floor. A loud bang from the stairwell at the end of the corridor halted her movements. "That's was too close", she thought, "definitely gunshot". She saw the double doors ahead and planned to lock them so whoever was coming up the stairs from that end of the corridor could not get in. She had pulled one door closed when a noise behind her caused her to turn quickly.

"Calliope, thank God you're okay" Arizona panted, having run up four flights of stairs. She ran towards Callie.

"Arizona! You frightened the shit out of me. What are you doing running around when there's a gunman on the loose" Callie asked, even though she was happy to see the blonde was okay, her mind had been imagining all sorts when she heard that gunshot. The Gunshot! Oh shit! she turned quickly walking towards the open corridor door when suddenly a man appeared from the East stair well. She stopped and felt Arizona stop beside her. Reaching her hand out in front of the blonde she racked her brain to think of the man's name. He walked slowly towards them, a hand gun pointed at Callie. He stopped about fifteen feet away from them.

"Mr. Clark" she had remembered. "Mr. Clark, please put the gun down, we can talk about this" she said calmly.

"Oh we can talk now, can we Doctor Torres? When I was looking to talk to you about saving my wife's life you weren't too keen on talking. Protocol, you said, theres's nothing we can do. Now you want to talk, now? When my wife is dead? Well fuck you Doctor Torres" he spat " Its too late for talking now, no one in this hellhole was talking last week" he shouted.

"I talked to you" Arizona spoke up. The man had not even noticed her once he saw Callie. Looking at her, he faltered, lowering his gun slightly .

"You" he said slowly " I remember you, you were nice to me, you listened"

Arizona nodded "Mr Clark, they are all good people here, please listen to me. Just drop the gun and we can get you the help you need".

Shaking his head he focused back on Callie "I don't need help. I need my wife. You can't give me her though, can you?" his voice rising as he once again aimed the gun at Callie.

Arizona's heart pounded as she felt Callie tense beside her. She could see Mr. Clark was wrestling with his own demons. She stepped in front of Callie.

"Arizona" she heard Callie whisper.

"What are you doing? , get out of my way" Clark screamed.

"I can't let you hurt her , she's, she's pregnant" Arizona said in a low voice that hid the tremors in her body.

Clark looked at Callie, Arizona could see him wavering. Behind him, she saw two SWAT guys crouching low and slowly getting into position. She took a step towards him, her hand stretched towards him in what she hoped was a placating manner. Instead it seemed to harden his resolve. "I will shoot you too if I have to , to get to her" he warned as sweat beaded across his upper lip, the gun in his hand shaking. She saw one of the SWAT team stand and take aim. Clark must have noticed her eye movement and in a split second two shots rang out. Arizona stepped back as Clark fell to the ground, blood pouring from a gunshot wound to the head.

Arizona spun around and grabbed Callie by the arms, her eyes scanning her face and body.

"Are you okay Callie , did he hit you?" she asked in a panicked voice.

She was shocked when Callie shrugged out of her embrace and pushed her away

"Are you fucking crazy?" the brunette roared. Another shove.

"Hey" Arizona shouted back

"You stand in front of a gunman, are you trying to get yourself killed. How could you Arizona?" Callie cried.

Arizona let Callie shove her again seeing the tears flow down the face she loved.

"You're scared and in shock Calliope, you know that right? That's why your acting like this" Arizona said calmly, aching to put her hands around Callie.

"M'am you need to get that injury checked " one of the SWAT team guys said to Arizona.

She looked at him confused. He pointed to her arm and she glanced down seeing a tear in her white coat and a red stain. She felt her arm which now started to sting. Looks like Callie's not the only one in shock she thought.

"It's just a flesh wound " she reassured Callie and the man looking at her.

Callie moved towards her and suddenly stopped, her hand moving to her stomach.

She bent over gasping.

"Calliope? Whats wrong, Oh My God were you hit?" Arizona panicked.

Callie shook her head and tried to straighten. With her eyes still full of tears she looked at Arizona begging for help " It's the baby" she whispered.

Arizona put her arms around her and led her to a trolley in the corridor. Before she could make Callie sit on the trolley her eyes were drawn to the spreading red stain between Callie's legs. She turned to the SWAT guy and screamed "Get Doctor Lucy Fields, she should be on the floor below us"

The man hesitated "NOW" she screamed "If anything happens to her I will have your fucking job" she shouted.

The man turned and spoke into this walkie talkie.

Arizona turned to Callie.

"Sweetie, can you get on the trolley for me, we are getting help, someone is going to help" she soothed Callie as she helped her lie down on the trolley.

Callie had started to cry quietly and Arizona simply brushed away the tears as they fell. With the men's help she pushed the trolley into an empty patient's room. She started to remove Callie's pants but stopped, overcome with emotion.

What seemed like hours but could only have been minutes, Lucy Fields ran into the room accompanied by Miranda Bailey.

"I was with her, when this guy came for her" She explained to Arizona. She moved to the other side of the trolley, taking Callie's hand and smoothing her hair from her forehead.

"Can you get me some towels?" Lucy asked Arizona who left the room and returned minutes later with an armload of towels. She handed them to Lucy, raising her eyebrows in a silent question.

Lucy glanced at Callie then shook her head at Arizona.

Arizona's heart sank, she felt grief like she had never known before. This baby she had not wanted was going, and with it part of Callie's dream.

She stood beside the trolley and held Callie's hand raised it to her mouth and kissed it.

Callie raised her head and looked at Lucy.

"Is it okay Doctor Fields, can you do something? She begged.

Lucy shook her head sadly "I'm so sorry Doctor Torres, you are miscarrying, there's nothing I can do to stop it"

Callie cried out " No" covering her face with her hands.

When Arizona tried to take one of her hands, she wrenched violently away from her.

"Don't touch me, this is all your fault" she spat at the shattered blonde.

Arizona took a step back at the words hurled at her.

"Callie!" Bailey admonished

Callie, too caught up in grief ignored Bailey and Fields, looking at Arizona "standing in front of that crazy bastard! You never wanted this baby so don't look like that, like you're sorry. You are probably delighted at this, you'll get you way and be happy" she couldn't stop the hateful words.

Arizona paled and took a step back at each torrent of abuse "No, Callie, I wanted.." she whispered but looking at the anger on Callie's face, she couldn't bear it. She turned on her heels and ran from the room.

Callie threw herself back down on the bed and sobbed. Bailey and Fields stood there open mouthed until Bailey moved to Callie. Her heart wept for her friend but most of all it broke for the blonde doctor whose heart had just been ripped out in front of her.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Callie awoke the following morning and had no idea where she was. She looked around the hospital room and groaned as the events of the previous night came back to her. Her hands flew to her stomach where just yesterday she had been feeling for a slight swell, thinking it was her baby growing. Her baby, she had lost her baby. Tears filled her eyes. The door opened and she brushed the tears away. Miranda Bailey stood beside her bed, checking her IV.

"How are you feeling? Any physical pain" She asked softly

"No, nothing physical" Callie answered flatly.

Bailey nodded and sat by the bed.

"Is Clark dead?" she asked

Miranda nodded "Yes, luckily no-one else was killed. He shot 6 people but they are all going to be okay" she paused "including Arizona"

Callie squeezed her eyes shut at the name, tears leaking out and falling against the pillow.

"Hey, come on now Torres. I thought you were a bad ass. You are going to get through this" Miranda said with conviction. Her hand grasped Callie's.

"You have suffered a terrible loss Callie and it will take time but you will learn to be happy again"

"Do you think she'll ever forgive me" she whispered, looking at her friend. "Those terrible things I said." She shook her head. "Have you seen her today?" she asked.

Miranda looked at her as if she was contemplating her answer.

"What?" Callie asked "Is she okay?"

"She is , uh I tried to call her last night, you know , after everything but I couldn't get through to her. So I called Teddy and it looks like Arizona has gone to San Diego for a while"

Callie's heart plummeted "she's gone?, of course she is, why would she stay"

"It's only for a few days" Miranda assured her "She has been put on a week's mandatory leave like anyone else who came into contact with the shooter, like you. She'll be back next week"

"Do you think she'll ever forgive me? " Callie asked again "I know she didn't want the, uh, the baby" she whispered "but I think we could have made it work. You know I promised her I wouldn't hurt her. I don't think she will ever forgive me".

"Look Callie, I don't know if this will make you feel any better or worse but she had decided yesterday she was in. She loves you. I'm not going to lie, what you said to her was harsh but I think she'll understand it was the grief and the shock talking. You just need to let her know that."

"She was in?" Callie asked in surprise. Miranda nodded "Oh God, What have I done?" she whispered covering her face with her hands. After a few moments, she steeled herself, taking a deep breath" So I'll just wait until she's back next week and tell her I'm sorry and hope she forgives me" Callie decided.

"Or?" Miranda prompted. At Callie's blank look Miranda huffed " Or you get on a plane for San Diego and tell that woman you love her. God Torres, how did you ever get a woman in the first place?"

"Will I be discharged today?" Callie asked, ignoring the insult.

"Doctor Fields will be in to check on you shortly to make sure there is no bleeding after the procedure you had last night. But you should be out of here this evening. I would suggest you rest for a day or two before going anywhere" Miranda said as she checked Callie's chart.

Callie was dressed, ready to leave when the door opened and Teddy appeared with a wheelchair. Callie looked at the wheelchair and shook her head.

"Come on Cal, it's hospital policy, it's the only way you can leave" Teddy cajoled her friend.

"I'm surprised you are helping me, with everything that's happened" Callie looked at Teddy.

Teddy shrugged "Arizona may be my best friend Callie, but I also consider us to be good friends. You two have been through a terrible ordeal." She walked towards Callie "I'm so sorry for what happened to you Callie. I want to help you, help both of you" she pulled Callie into a hug.

Callie hugged her back, tightly. She cried quietly as Teddy comforted her.

"Doctor Fields said these things happen usually for no reason, nothing showed in the scan or the blood tests, just one of those things" Callie said as her tears dried up.

Teddy nodded in sympathy. "Let's get you home"

As she sat in the wheelchair she had to ask " Did you see her before she left?"

Teddy pushed the wheelchair, making her way to the exit. "Yes, I dropped her to the airport"

They stopped at the entrance. Teddy took Callie's bag and helped her from the chair. They exited together and at Callie's curious look Teddy said "I'm taking you home and making sure you are settled in". She linked her arm through Callie's as they walked towards the apartment.

Once inside the apartment, Teddy instructed Callie to relax on the sofa while she put away her bag and put a pot of coffee on.

Kicking off her shoes and wrapping a blanket around her legs Callie gratefully accepted the hot cup of coffee from Teddy. "I guess I can have as much coffee as I want again" she said sadly.

Teddy sat across from here with her own cup. "You know there's nothing you could have done Callie, the miscarriage wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault"

Callie nodded "I know. I blamed her. Did she tell you that? What was I thinking? As if she would ever deliberately hurt me?"

" You were in shock, in pain and you lashed out. Deep down she has to know that. But you have a lot work to do. She was already blaming herself before you did. She loves you Callie, you know that right?" Teddy asked the distraught woman across from her.

"Still, after this? I don't know. I love her Teddy, I do but I hurt her so much, you should have seen her face" Callie whispered, Arizona's heartbroken face as she left etched in her mind. Heartbroken because of her, her words. "I knew the minute I said them, I knew how awful it was but I just couldn't stop. I hoped she'd be here today so I could apologise and beg for her forgiveness but she's gone"

"I did see her face "Teddy responded leaning forward to make eye contact with Callie. "She just needed time . That's just her way of dealing with things Callie, she goes away and gets her thoughts together. Though I think the past week has taken its toll on her. I wouldn't be surprised if she sleeps for twenty four hours straight."

"I'm going to get her Teddy " Callie looked at Teddy, with a fierce determination in her eyes. "Can you give me her parents' address? I need to make this right and I can't wait a week."

Teddy hesitated, knowing how hurt her friend was. But she also knew Arizona loved Callie, and Teddy desperately wanted them to work. Both of them were good people who deserved to be happy. She stood up and pulled out her cell phone. Dialling a number she looked at Callie " I'd like to book two tickets from Seattle to San Diego for tomorrow please" she asked , returning Callie's smile.

The day after the shooting, Arizona was sitting in a lounge chair in her parents' back garden. She wore a tank top and shorts, sunglasses hiding her eyes. To anyone who didn't know her, she looked content and relaxed. Her brother Timothy knew her though and could see the shades hid eyes that were probably full of tears. His sister had arrived from the airport last night, pale and tear stricken, Teddy had rang Timothy to tell him about the shooting and that Callie and Arizona had had a fight.

He had never seen his sister so upset. His mother had enveloped Arizona in a hug and after checking her arm to make sure her injury wasn't serious, she had made her cocoa. Timothy and his father had watched in silence as his sister retold the story of the shooting. She told them about the shooter and how terrified she was as the gunman had targeted Callie. She didn't notice her parents' faces pale in horror as she told how she stepped in front of the gunman. She started crying as she told them about Callie's reaction and how they had fought. She did not mention why they had fought .

"After everything I just needed to get away. As soon as they stitched my arm I made Teddy take me to the airport. Is this okay?" She asked her parents, both nodding in response, Barbara wrapping her arms around her baby girl, thankful that she could.

Now Timothy sat beside his sister. Placing his crutches on the ground, he turned to her

" So what happened with you and Callie?" he asked. "I would have thought something like this would have brought you closer together, not separated you?"

Arizona brought fingers under the sunglasses, to squeeze her eyes and rid them of the tears that were threatening to fall. She looked at her brother with a shaky grin. She looked around to make sure they were alone.

"It probably would have if not for the fact that I caused her to have a miscarriage" she said

Timothy opened and closed his mouth "What?" he barked.

"Sssh, keep it down" Arizona shushed him, looking back towards the house to make sure her parents were not around.

"Long story short, she was with someone, a guy, just before we met. She got pregnant by him and found out last week. This past week has been a rollercoaster. I panicked and walked out on her. Then we've been talking it out, trying to decide what to do and basically trying to keep us together. Then last night.." she faltered . Timothy gripped her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

She swallowed "Last night, after the shooting , she had a miscarriage, and uh, she blamed me and said I was probably happy about it and she couldn't look at me" her voice broke as she removed her sunglasses "She couldn't look at me Tim, she thinks I caused the miscarriage and I don't know , maybe she's right. All the stress I caused her, instead of supporting her"

"Stop" Timothy said firmly "You know you didn't cause this. If she said those things to you after what you did for her maybe you are better off away from her" he said, angry for his sister.

"Don't blame her Timothy, she was scared and traumatised" Arizona didn't want him thinking badly of Calliope.

He took a breath to calm down "Okay so if she was all those things, she didn't know what she was saying. Do you know if she's okay now?"

Arizona nodded "I rang Bailey this afternoon. She is okay, they discharged her today and Teddy brought her home"

"Are you going to call her" Timothy asked

Arizona shook her head " No, I can't. I couldn't bear it if she refuses to talk with me or hangs up or , or if she really hates me." She heaved a frustrated sigh "Relationships suck, what was I thinking"

Timothy laughed throwing a cushion at his sister "You were thinking 'this is one hot doctor that I want all to myself"

"Hey" Arizona deflected the cushion and smiled "Yeah, I'm still thinking that" but her smile disappeared when she remembered Callie's angry words.

Noticing the change in her demeanour Timothy said "Give her time, she's suffered a loss. When you go back, you'll talk, and if she's as smart as you say then she won't let you go. Now come on , make yourself useful, you can drive me to my PT appointment".

 **A/N I think there is only a couple of chapters left in this as the 'unplanned surprise' is out in the open. I am contemplating a sequel to see how they deal with other challenges thrown at them in this relatively new relationship. Or maybe continue with this and just keep adding chapters, I don't know. Any thoughts or feedback, feel free to PM me.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Callie shifted nervously in the passenger seat as Teddy pulled up in front of the Robbins house. It was situated on a quaint tree lined cul de sac . The house was a two story whiteboard with blue shutters and a wraparound porch. A well-kept lawn was divided by a driveway that held two cars.

Teddy glanced at her passenger. "Okay Callie, this is it" she opened her door

Callie's arm shot out and grabbed her. "Wait, what if she won't see me? What if they don't let me talk to her?" she asked, terrified of the people she was about to face.

Teddy patted her hand "I rang Timothy . The colonel and Barbara are gone out. It's only him and Arizona and he knows you both need to talk"

As they neared the front door, it opened and Timothy stood in the doorway , balancing on crutches, an inscrutable expression on his face.

"Hi Timothy" Teddy greeted him with a hug. He hugged Teddy and kissed her cheek before turning his gaze to Callie. He had been prepared to read the riot act to this woman who had hurt his sister. He didn't care that she was the reason he still had two legs, all he could think of was his sister, sitting out in the back garden, broken. But the second he looked at the latina's face, he saw the same heartache. He had to give her credit for coming here, for fighting for his sister. "Doctor Torres" he greeted her formally.

Before Callie could answer, Teddy smacked his arm "Don't be an asshole Timothy" she warned.

Callie jumped in "It's okay Teddy" making Timothy feel bad.

He reached out and hugged her, surprising them both "I'm sorry for, uh, for what happened to you" he said gruffly, looking away from the pain in those soulful brown eyes.

"Thank you" Callie whispered. Though Timothy had once been her patient, since then, they had chatted several times a week, on Skype, when she was in Arizona's apartment. They shared a sense of humour and an enjoyment of winding Arizona up.

"She's out back" he pointed over his shoulder "Good Luck"

Callie nodded and with an encouraging nod from Teddy, she went to the back door. Slowly opening it, she felt her heartbeat increase at the sight of her blonde girlfriend, sitting in a lounge chair. Wearing a blue tank top and grey shorts, black Raybans covered her eyes, her face upturned basking in the sun. The sight of a bandage on her upper arm reminded Callie of how close she came to losing her physically. Now she had to make sure she hadn't lost her emotionally.

Arizona heard the screen door close and assumed it was Timothy. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she turned to see what had prompted this reaction. She pulled the glasses from her face when she saw a tentative Calliope Torres making her way towards her. Callie was dressed in a red sundress and sandals, her hair loose around her shoulders. Arizona had to pinch her thigh quickly to make sure she wasn't imagining this. She rose to her feet unsteadily.

"Calliope" she whispered.

Callie stopped in front of her, drinking in her appearance

"Hi" she said softly

"Hi" Arizona replied, both just staring at eachother

Teddy and Timothy watched from the kitchen window "Come on " Teddy muttered "Someone make a move". Timothy pulled her away from the window "let them work it out"

Callie gestured towards Arizona's arm " Are you okay, was there much damage?"

Arizona shook her head " No it just scratched me really , a few stitches, I will be fine next week"

Callie nodded, more silence.

"I'm so-"

"Are you o-"

They both spoke at once before stopping

"Go ahead " Arizona waved a hand at Callie.

Callie bowed her head before raising tear filled eyes "I'm so sorry Arizona, what I said to you, I didn't mean it, I was so scared and hurt, that's no excuse but I want you to know how sorry I am"

Arizona swallowed and nodded "It's okay, you were mostly right"

"No, Arizona no" Callie stretched her hands out to grab Arizona's arms but pulled back when the blonde hissed as Callie touched her injured arm.

"Oh God, I'm sorry " Callie raised her hands to her head "I can't seem to stop hurting you"

Arizona was taken aback by how frazzled Callie was. Yes, the situation was tense for both of them but Callie was unravelling before her very eyes and she couldn't bear it.

"Hey" she said , to no effect "HEY, CALLIOPE" she raised her voice and Callie stopped and met her eyes. They both looked at each other, really looked at each other.

Arizona could see the grief in those chocolate brown eyes fixed on hers. Callie looked tired and frail.

Looking at Arizona, Callie saw guarded blue eyes in a pale, drawn face.

Arizona took a step forward bringing her within touching distance of Callie. She grabbed Callie's wrists and pulled her hands away from her head, lowering them until their fingers were intertwined.

Callie looked at their joined hands. Her eyes filled with tears. She bit her lip and looked at Arizona, seeing compassion and love reflected back at her.

Arizona pulled Callie closer, placing Callie's hands on her hips and using her own hands to cup Callie's face and wipe away the tears that had started to fall.

"Please don't cry" she whispered her own blue eyes filling with tears.

Callie sobbed, pulling Arizona flush against her body and wrapping her arms around her.

They held each other silently for what seemed like hours.

"What are you looking at" Barbara Robbins walked into her kitchen curious to see what Tim was looking at out the window.

"Hi Barbara" Teddy greeted walking in behind her. Barbara whipped around "Teddy!" and wrapped the younger woman in a hug. "What a lovely surprise"

Teddy looked at Tim "How are they doing?"

"Who?" Barbara asked

Teddy nodded towards the window. Barbara looked out and saw her daughter and Doctor Torres in an embrace. She placed her hand on her chest.

"Oh, they've made up" she grinned looking at Teddy and Timothy.

"I'm not so sure " Tim said looking at this sister. They were both crying but he couldn't make out if they were happy or if they were saying goodbye.

Feeling eyes on her, Arizona raised her head from Callie's shoulder and saw three pairs of eyes peering out the window at her. She groaned and pulled back to look at Callie.

"We have an audience" she said with a grimace. Callie looked towards the window seeing Teddy and Timothy's serious faces and then, Barbara Robbins, smiling and waving at her. She weakly returned the greeting with a wave of her own hand. Looking at an embarrassed Callie and an oblivious grinning Barbara, Arizona couldn't help the smile that spread across her face and the bubble of laughter that erupted. Callie looked at her in surprise and then seeing the beautiful smile on Arizona's face, that smile she hadn't seen in a while, she joined in the laughter.

Barbara, seeing the women laughing took that as her cue to go outside and greet Callie.

She walked up and hugged her. Callie closed her eyes and savoured the warmth of a mother's hug. Arizona recognised the longing look on Callie's face. She stepped closer and placed a comforting hand on Callie's back.

"Come on in girls, I'm going to put on a nice roast dinner. It's so good to see you Callie. Make yourself at home" Barbara beamed and walked back towards the house.

Callie and Arizona watched in silence as Barbara left. Arizona held her hand out and Callie took it.

"I know we still have a lot of talking to do but what do you say we just spend a few hours forgetting about everything and just enjoy Momma's roast dinner? Arizona asked with a shy smile.

Callie nodded "Okay" gripping Arizona's hand harder.

"So how long are you girls staying?" The colonel asked helping himself to some mash potatoes and passing the bowl to Arizona.

" We are just here for the weekend, flying back on Monday" Teddy replied.

"We are probably on the same flight" Arizona said glancing at Callie beside her.

Callie nodded "11am?"

"Yes, that's convenient then, we can all travel together" Arizona placed a hand on Callie's thigh and squeezed. Callie slipped her hand on top of Arizona's and linked fingers.

Callie was unusually quiet. All the Robbins noticed the change from the vibrant, talkative woman they had met in Seattle. They attributed it to her experience during the shooting, unaware of the full circumstances. After dinner, Teddy and Timothy washed the dishes while Arizona led Callie upstairs to her room.

Callie noticed someone had brought her suitcase up to the room, assuming she would be sleeping with Arizona.

"I asked dad to bring it up" Arizona said, watching Callie. "Is that okay? I can bunk in with Teddy if you don't want to share with me"

Callie shook her head "That's fine Arizona, I guess it depends on our talk, huh"

Arizona sat at the bottom of the bed and patted the space beside her. Callie sat and turned to face Arizona.

"How are you?" Arizona asked.

"I'm fine" Callie smiled though Arizona could see the smile didn't reach her eyes.

Arizona shook her head " You're not, Callie, please don't pretend with me"

Callie got up from the bed and started pacing."Of course I'm not fine Arizona, what answer are you looking for huh?" she stopped in front of Arizona.

"I lost a baby, a baby I wanted, MY baby" Callie cried " And I may have lost you Arizona, what I said, I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean it. The thought of losing you too, I couldn't bear this if I thought I've lost you too, so no, I'm not fine"

Arizona stood up 'You haven't lost me Callie". She gripped Callie's arms before she could start pacing again.

"Look at me Calliope, look at me" she pleaded.

When Callie finally made eye contact Arizona took a deep breath "You haven't lost me. I'm sorry too. Sorry I bailed, sorry I wasn't there for you, sorry I caused the …, the , " she couldn't go on. Callie pressed her fingers against Arizona's lips

"Don't you dare say it Arizona, that was not your fault" Callie said "I don't blame you one iota, please believe me"

Tears streamed down Arizona's face as Callie pulled her close, pressing their foreheads together. Soon the tears stopped as lips pressed against eachother in open mouth kisses. Callie started to lift up Arizona's tank top but Arizona pulled back grabbing her wrists.

"Wait Calliope, wait, we can't" She said breathlessly

Callie replied "I can't but you can , let me" She freed her wrists and reached for the tank top again

"Calliope, no, not if you can't. " each word Arizona spoke was interspersed with a kiss on Callie's lips.

As their breathing returned to normal both women held eachother. A knock on the door interrupted their hug. Pulling back slightly, Arizona shouted "Come in"

Teddy stuck her head in , smiling at seeing the two women embrace.

"Everything okay?" she asked

Arizona looked at Callie "we're getting there" she smiled

"Well your mom has brought out the Monopoly board" Teddy said with a grin

"Oh no" Arizona groaned " She is ruthless at this game"

Callie laughed "I love Monopoly" she said rubbing her hands together

Teddy and Arizona shared a look "Maybe momma has met her match" Arizona said grasping Callie's hand and leaving the room with her girlfriend.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

A smack in the face woke Arizona. Grasping her nose she sat up to look for her attacker. Turning to the side she saw Callie sprawled out on her stomach, arms akimbo. The sight brought a smile to Arizona's face even as she held her throbbing nose. She had gotten used to Callie's sleeping habits and she was relieved to see her girlfriend seemed to have had a good night's sleep. Her face was relaxed and she even had a little smile on her face. After a few hours of an energised monopoly game, which her mother had won ,narrowly beating Callie, they had come to bed exhausted and fallen asleep holding each other.

Moving carefully from the bed she threw a hoodie on over her tank top and made her way downstairs. The gorgeous smell of coffee wafted up the stairs to meet her. She heard the low murmur of her parent's voices from the kitchen and paused as she saw her parents embracing and swaying together. She loved seeing her parents like this. They rarely showed such affection in front of people but she knew they loved each other and had a solid relationship, something she realised she longed for.

Clearing her throat as she entered the room , her parents separated and sat at the table. Arizona poured herself a cup of coffee and kissed her father on the cheek and her mother on the top of her head in greeting before sitting at the table.

"Morning baby girl" her mother said.

"Morning sweetheart" was her father's greeting "You and Callie slept okay?

"Yeah, she's still asleep, I'll bring up a cup of coffee to her in a minute. That will wake her up"

"She seems quite subdued Arizona, is she okay?" her mother asked, eyes full of concern

"She will be momma, the shooter was coming after her. His wife had been her patient so she's feeling a lot of guilt as well as the trauma of facing him" Arizona replied.

"That poor girl, I hope she will get some counselling when she goes back"

"Counselling?" The colonel shook his head . "That guy was a crazy son of a bitch. She just needs a few days rest and she will be fine. All of this counselling mumbo jumbo just prolongs everything and makes people keep reliving the situation instead of just getting on with it"

"Dad, not everyone has military training you know. We all have to get cleared by a counsellor before we can start back to work" Arizona informed him. Though she loved her father dearly, he could be old fashioned in some of his thinking and had very little time for talking problems to death.

Her mother stood up "I'm starting breakfast so you'd better get your girlfriend up. She is still your girlfriend?" Barbara asked, knowing things were not 100% okay with her daughter's relationship.

"Yes she is momma" Arizona poured a cup of coffee for Callie and headed for her bedroom.

Callie had turned onto her back and taken up position in the centre of the bed, arms and legs spread and snoring slightly.

Arizona's heart melted, Callie looked perfect to her. She sat on the bed , placing the coffee cup on the nightstand nearest Callie. She could see Callie's nose twitching at the smell of the coffee. She leaned forward putting her hand on either side of Callie's head. Kissing her forehead, then her nose, then her mouth she waited for Callie to stir. Callie slowly smiled and stretched her full body, opening her eyes sleepily.

"Good Morning love" she whispered

Arizona leaned in again for a longer, deeper kiss "Good morning Calliope"

She reached for the coffee and Callie pushed herself into a sitting position, gratefully grabbing the mug and savouring her first sip of coffee of the day.

Arizona brushed her wild hair away from her face, searching the beautiful features in front of her

"Did you sleep okay?" she asked

Callie nodded and continued to sip her coffee before answering "Best night's sleep I've had all week"

Arizona rubbed a hand up and down Callie's thigh.

"What do you want to do today" she asked

Callie shrugged "I didn't plan for anything really. My only plan was to win you back" she said sheepishly

"Oh Calliope " Arizona sighed "You never lost me" leaning in they shared a sweet , gentle kiss.

"I'm sorry I made you come after me"

"Can we agree to no more apologies about this" Callie asked. We've both apologised and forgiven each other right? "

Arizona nodded "Callie we do need to talk about the miscarriage though, about what you've lost, what we've lost" Arizona said quietly. She didn't want to keep dwelling on what happened but she also knew they needed to talk about the loss.

Putting her cup down, Callie pulled Arizona closer until her head was resting on Callie's shoulder. Callie's hands were soothing Arizona's back "I know we do love but let's just take a break here and talk about it when we get back to Seattle on Monday" She kissed Arizona's neck and then softly bit into the flesh.

Arizona jumped back "Don't you dare give me a hickey, my parents will kill me" Arizona laughed trying to escape Callie's embrace as she continued to nuzzle at Arizona's neck. Giggling the two of them wrestled on the bed until Barbara called "Breakfast is ready girls, time to stop your fooling around"

Callie froze "You don't think she thinks we're making out do you"

Sill laughing Arizona teased "She probably thinks you're taking advantage of her innocent daughter"

"Innocent daughter?, you must have a sister I haven't met then" Callie responded before hopping out if the bed, dodging Arizona's smack.

After breakfast and showers, Teddy, Timothy , Arizona and Callie decided to head to the beach to chill out for the day. Stretched on beach blankets, Callie wore a multi-coloured sarong over red bikini bottoms that had left Arizona speechless. Her breasts were encased in a matching red bikini top that did very little to hide her best assets, or so Arizona complained.

"I thought you'd like the view " Callie teased Arizona

"I do, I love the view. I just don't want everyone else to be looking at the view" Arizona pouted, glaring at Timothy, while lying beside Callie in a blue bikini set.

Timothy and Teddy rolled their eyes at the antics. Timothy dressed in board shorts and limited to sitting on the blanket because of his leg, stole looks at Teddy in her white bikini.

They had magazines and books and just lazed around for the morning. Callie and Teddy went for a swim while Arizona sat with Timothy, her knees drawn up to her chest.

"So, it looks like you two are okay?" he asked

Arizona looked at Callie, laughing as she dived into the waves "I think so. We have talked a bit but not about the , the ,eh " suddenly she choked and tears filled her eyes.

"The miscarriage?" Tim asked softly.

Arizona nodded "I can't understand why I am so upset, I didn't want this at all you know" she wiped at her tears "But I couldn't face the thought of letting Callie go so I had started imagining a little Callie running around " she smiled at the memory .

Callie emerged from the water and pushing back her hair she looked towards Timothy and Arizona. She faltered when she saw Arizona's head resting on her knees and Tim patting her back. "Was she crying?" she wondered as she made her way towards them.

Seeing Callie approach Tim grabbed his crutches and stood up. Nodding at Callie he started walking towards Teddy.

Callie sat beside Arizona "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked placing an arm around Arizona.

Without lifting her head Arizona said "We were talking about the baby"

Callie stiffened "Oh" was all she said. They sat quietly for a moment.

Arizona lifted her head and turned a tear stained face towards Callie

"I imagined a little girl, with your colouring and beautiful brown eyes. She had my dimples, impossible I know, but I could see her Calliope, she was ours and now …." She shook her head.

Callie's eyes had filled listening to Arizona "I pictured the same" She grasped Arizona's hand. "We lost our baby" she said. Arizona nodded and pulled Callie into an embrace, eventually the two of them reclined on the blanket, Callie on her back with Arizona resting her head on her shoulder. Lost in their own thoughts, Arizona absentmindedly rubbed circles on Callie's stomach before they drifted off to sleep.

Teddy and Timothy sat beside them as they napped, allowing them to relax for an hour before waking them up and heading home. Callie offered to have a look at Tim's leg while they waited for dinner. The outside scarring was minimal and healing nicely. Though very limited in movement, Callie was very happy with his progress.

"Are you still in a lot of pain?" she frowned as she saw him dry swallowing a couple of pills.

He grimaced as he nodded "some days are worse than others. Spending time trying to get around on the sand at the beach didn't help".

"Have you spoken to your PT about pain management?" she asked

"Yeah, yeah, its all good" he waved away her concern. "Can we say goodbye to Doctor Torres now and say hello to Callie, my sister's girlfriend?"

She laughed and helped him stand up "Just promise me you'll talk to your PT about the pain if it doesn't improve in the next few weeks?

"Yeah , yeah" he said, putting his arm around her shoulders

"What's going on here?" Arizona asked entering the room.

Timothy put his hand up in the air "Nothing, I'm pleading doctor patient confidentiality"

Arizona poked him in the stomach as she put her arm around Callie "Don't make me hurt you Timmy"

"Now now children behave " Callie intervened before they got carried away, taking Arizona by the hand and pulling her from the room.

The rest of the evening was spent playing card games with the colonel and Barbara. Callie and Teddy laughed at the antics of the Robbins clan, each one as competitive as the next. Eventually the colonel declared himself the winner.

Arizona huffed as she sat beside Callie on the sofa. Callie placed an arm around her shoulder

"Come here my little loser" she said as she pulled Arizona closer.

"Hey" Arizona complained as the other laughed.

A kiss on the lips brought a smile to Arizona's face.

"Mmm are you going to console me?" she leaned in for another kiss which Callie gladly reciprocated

Pulling apart they became aware of all eyes looking at them and smiling faces.

Arizona stood up and pulled Callie to her feet.

"Goodnight all" she said, kissing her mother and leading Callie to bed.

The flight home together was much more enjoyable than their subdued separate flights to San Diego. The three women sat together. Callie and Arizona held hands while Teddy flirted with a male passenger heading to Seattle for business. The taxi dropped Teddy to her place first, then Arizona and Callie to their building. Arizona pressed the button for her floor before Callie could say anything.

"Um are you heading straight to yours, do you want to stay with me tonight?" she asked, still feeling the fragility of their relationship.

"Sure, I'd love to "Arizona replied "I just need to check my messages and unpack and I'll follow you up" she kissed Callie, trying to reassure her, and herself. She didn't want to leave Callie alone for too long. Their recent separation only increased her need to be with her.

They spent the night together in eachothers arms after a light make out session. Callie needed to be cleared by her OB Lucy Fields before she could partake in intimate sexual activities and Arizona refused to let Callie give her a release until both of them could do it together. The following morning, both of them reluctantly headed across the street to the hospital. All attendings and department heads were asked to attend a meeting by Chief Webber.

"The hospital is fully functional again. We have installed some extra security measures to help prevent anyone from entering with a gun. Any staff members currently on leave until counsellor approval needs to arrange an appointment with Doctor Sanders here" he introduced a handsome brown haired man in his mid 30s.

"I wish I needed counselling" Teddy whispered to Arizona and let out a grunt when the blonde elbowed her in the ribs.

As the meeting ended Callie and Arizona had to fill their names in the appointment sheets. Walking away, Arizona placed a comforting hand on Callie's back.

"you okay with all this? She gently enquired

"Yeah" Callie nodded "I guess I have to tell him everything including losing the baby"

Arizona nodded back "maybe we need this, to help us move forward"

They shared another kiss before starting to head their separate ways.

"Torres wait up" Callie and Arizona spun around and saw Mark Sloan walking towards them

"Shit" Callie thought she had totally forgotten about him. She didn't know whether to tell him or not, she hadn't discussed it with Arizona

He wrapped her in a bear hug "I heard you were injured, had to spend the night. Are you okay?" he asked, holding her at arms length to look her up and down.

"I'm fine" she said trying to smile and feeling the tension from Arizona beside her.

"Great news Cal I'm back with Lexie, she's giving me another chance" he beamed "something about life too short blah blah blah"

"That's great "Callie responded with a more genuine smile "Don't mess it up this time"

He looked at Arizona "Robbins" he nodded

"Sloan" she replied

After an awkward minute of silence he said goodbye and left. Callie turned to Arizona with a raised eyebrow "Well that wasn't awkward"

"I'm sorry " Arizona said shaking her head, "I wasn't expecting to see him and I feel angry towards him" she held up her hands preventing Callie's response "I know, I shouldn't be but that's how I felt then, automatic response, I'm sorry"

Callie shrugged "Its okay, I didn't really know what to say either"

"Are you going to tell him?" Arizona asked

"I don't think so , what difference would it make to anything" Callie said

"It's your call" Arizona shrugged

"My call? Callie asked, getting angry

Arizona was surprised at the tone used "Yes, of course. It's between you and him Callie, its up to you to tell him or not, it's not my decision"

"Because it has nothing to do with you" Callie scoffed

"Hey, that's not fair, that's not what I said" Arizona responded , getting equally angry

"Sorry to interrupt, which one of you is Doctor Torres"

Both women turned to see the counsellor, Doctor Sanders looking at them with interest.

"That's me" Callie said, shaking the hand he held out.

"I was just going to page you. I am ready to start our session now if you are" he asked.

Callie looked at Arizona, who met her eyes briefly before looking away. Callie could see she was still angry.

"Sure, let's get this over with" she said and followed Doctor Sanders without looking back at Arizona.

Arizona felt her anger dissipate as she watched Callie walk away, realising they still had a lot to talk about.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Callie sat across the table from Doctor Sanders with her arms crossed. Then, remembering this could be seen as a defensive posture, she unfolded them and clasped her hands together under the desk to hide any sign of nerves. Yes she was nervous. The only place she could feel in control at the moment was in her professional life, her work. She needed to immerse herself in that.

Doctor Sanders looked at the beautiful brunette sitting across from him. He had the report of the shooting in front of him so he was aware of Doctor Torres involvement with the shooter's wife as her patient. He knew she and a Doctor Robbins had faced the shooter. He knew Doctor Robbins had suffered a minor injury and that Doctor Torres had received some sort of injury that required an over night stay in hospital but the specifics of her injury were not in the report.

"How are you feeling Doctor Torres?" He asked, in a low voice.

"I'm fine, I just want to get back to work" she replied brusquely.

"That's why we are here" he smiled.

She shook her head" look Doctor Sanders I am perfectly fine and ready to work, as are my colleagues. We see trauma on a weekly basis so there is no need for all this. The only person to benefit from these sessions is you and your bank balance."

He was taken aback by her harsh tone "With all due respect Doctor Torres you watch other people's traumas. This one was directly experienced by you and your colleagues. This exercise is to ensure you are fit to treat patients. Would you like to be treated by someone who was suffering the after effects of a trauma without any type of treatment?" he asked gently.

Callie deflated at his words "No. So what do I need to do to get cleared?"

Doctor Sanders sat back "Why don't you tell me your version of events?"

Meanwhile Arizona was in the canteen, drinking coffee and reviewing some journals. She saw Mark Sloan sitting a few tables away laughing with some male colleagues.

"Its not his fault you know" Bailey said as she sat down next to Arizona. She started eating her lunch as she looked at Arizona then at Sloan.

"I know Bailey but I'm just trying to figure out how Callie is friends with this guy. I know his reputation with women and just look at him, arrogant member of the old boys club"

Bailey nodded "Yes he does have a reputation but remember he was there for Callie when she really needed friends, people don't forget that"

Arizona sighed "I guess but part of me thinks he only did that to get into her pants"

Bailey spluttered her drink and shook her head "Robbins, don't put that image in my head. I think he was sincere but what do I know? What I do know is he is Torres' friend so if you two are going to make it work you are going to have to get used to him, and be nice to him"

"Really?" Arizona asked "Couldn't I hire a hitman?"

Again Bailey nearly choked and looked at Arizona "Robbins, you have a dark , twisty side I think I might like"

It wasn't until that evening that Arizona and Callie met up again. Arizona had finished up her paperwork and headed to Callie's. Knocking on the door she wasn't sure if Callie was home. And she wondered if they were fighting from their words earlier. She hoped not. They had done so much fighting in the past week, she just wanted to forget about everything and lay in Callie's arms.

Callie opened the door, dressed casually in a long black tee shirt and leggings. Her face lit up when she saw Arizona.

"Hey, I was trying to call you" she said as she leaned forward and kissed Arizona's cheek in greeting. Arizona held Callie in place before she could pull back and placed an open mouth kiss on her lips. After a few seconds Callie responded with a moan and opened her own mouth to let Arizona's tongue taste hers.

Arizona smiled as they separated from the kiss. "My battery is dead. I left it charging in my apartment. I hope you don't mind me calling up?"

"Arizona! Of course not, you're my girlfriend , Actually here" she moved towards her purse and pulled out a shiny new key. Handing it to Arizona she simple said "Yours to use whenever"

Arizona took the key with a smile "Thank you."

"I got it cut for you last week but with everything that happened I forgot to give it to you"

Arizona placed the key in her pocket and pulled Callie towards her for a long lingering kiss.

"I have dinner nearly ready " Callie said as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Smells delicious" Arizona grinned taking a seat by the kitchen counter, admiring the way Callie moved around the kitchen, stirring and shaking different pots. Seeing an exaggerated wiggle on Callie's ass she looked up and realised she had been caught ogling.

Callie just smiled and served up their dinner. After a while Arizona risked putting an end to the comfortable evening by asking "Did you talk to Mark?"

Callie shook her head " I am going to talk to him tomorrow"

Arizona nodded "I will support whatever you decide Calliope"

Callie placed her hand over Arizona's "I know. I'm sorry for earlier. I guess I still have a lot of anger and you are bearing the brunt of it. At least that's what Doctor Sanders says"

Arizona raised her eyebrows "You told him? Everything?"

Callie nodded "Is that okay? I hadn't planned it but he has a way of getting you to talk. I went from telling him counselling was bullshit to spilling my guts about everything, even my childhood fear of clowns"

"That's what he gets paid for" Arizona turned her hand in Callie's so they were palm to palm.

"You are afraid of Clowns?" she asked with a smile

"Not afraid, I just don't like them, I mean come on look at their faces, that big crazy smile painted on?" Callie shivered at the thought.

Arizona stood and pulled Callie towards the couch "you sit there and relax my big brave bone breaker, while I clean up"

Callie sank into the couch and selected a movie while Arizona cleared the dishes and loaded the dishwasher. Lying together on the couch, Arizona ran her fingers through Callie's hair as the brunette rested her head on Arizona's chest.

"Calliope?" she asked after a while

"Hmmm?" was the response

"Did it help?"

"What?" Callie raised her head slightly to look at Arizona

"Talking about the miscarriage, with him, did it help?" Arizona asked softly

Callie sat up and pulled Arizona against her "It did I think. I was able to put my feelings out there- anger, fear, sadness- and they are all okay to have. Maybe not acknowledging them doesn't make them go away. They are still there just buried but they could resurface at any time. That's why it's better in the long term to try and deal with them now, openly" she looked intently at Arizona "I still feel sad but I know we will get through this. Yes, it did help" She leaned in a placed a soft kiss on Arizona's mouth.

"Did he clear you for surgery?" Arizona asked, resting her forehead against Callie's cheek.

"For the day after tomorrow. He said I need to get the all clear from Lucy from my physical check-up and them I'm back to slicing and dicing" Callie tried to lighten the sombre mood.

Arizona smiled and squeezed Callie's thigh "Not only cleared for slicing and dicing, but other physical activities?" she flirted

"Yes "Callie's hand slipped beneath Arizona's shirt and started stroking her stomach, up towards Arizona's breasts.

Arizona turned towards her and captured her lips in a sensuous kiss that left them both breathless.

"When are you meeting him?" Callie asked, half distracted by the feel of Ariazna's hands rubbing her bare back.

"Tomorrow" Arizona sighed pulling away with a quick kiss. "We better stop while we can".

The following afternoon Arizona made her way to Callie's office. She had just finished an emotional session with Doctor Sanders and got cleared to return to surgery. She knew Callie had an appointment with Lucy that morning and she wanted to see her after talking about the miscarriage with Doctor Sanders.

"Hey" Callie looked up from the papers on her desk and seeing the unshed tears in Arizona's eyes, rose and wrapped her girlfriend in an embrace

"What happened? Are you okay?" she asked worriedly

"Arizona nodded "just hold me" she pleaded and the two women remained in the embrace for a number of minutes, Callie running soothing palms up and down Arizona's back.

After a few minutes Arizona raised her head from Callie's shoulder and kissed her neck, her jaw and then finally her lips.

"I'm sorry, just a bit emotional after Sanders. Boy does he know his stuff" she said with a shaky laugh.

"He does make you feel better though" Callie agreed

" And apparently he's going to make Teddy feel better tonight" Arizona smiled

"What?" Callie asked in confusion

"He's taking her to dinner. Well she's taking him I think, she asked him out" Arizona said proudly

"Go Altman" Callie was impressed.

A knock on the door interrupted their shared laughter

"Torres!" Mark Sloan stuck his head in the doorway, "You wanted to talk to me"

"Yeah come in" Callie nodded towards her office chairs.

Arizona stepped back "I'll see you later" she kissed Callie and started to leave.

"You can stay if you want" Callie offered

"No thanks, call me when you're finished" Arizona squeezed her hand before leaving.

Mark settled himself in the chair opposite Callie's desk "Is Blondie okay?" he asked

Callie sat pulled her chair closer to Mark "Yes and don't call her Blondie" she scolded

"So what do you want to talk about?" Mark asked with some trepidation "She's not asking you to give up our friendship is she?"

"No of course not "Callie responded "Something happened last week though while you were away that we need to talk about"


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N Thanks for the feedback on whether to end this now or keep going. I will keep it going for another while, just bits of drama here and there.**

 **A/N 2 There is an M rating on this chapter. Will separate it with lines so you can skip if not into reading sexy time**

Arizona was pulling a lasagne out of the oven when her doorbell rang. She rushed to open it knowing it was probably Callie.

"Hey" Callie greeted her with a soft kiss on the lips before walking past and removing her jacket. "Something smells good" she said walking over to the lasagne

"Self-praise Calliope? Arizona raised an eyebrow following Callie to the kitchen counter.

"No, no I may have prepared it but you had the difficult job of turning on the oven and the timer" she grinned cheekily at Arizona.

Arizona walked up to her and cupping he face pressed their lips together, moaning as Callie opened her mouth and suckled on Arizona's bottom lip.

"Did you get cleared by Lucy?" Arizona asked on between kisses, her hands massaging Callie's denim clad ass.

Callie just nodded "Mmmm" training kisses along Arizona's jaw.

Arizona pulled away from the embrace "Lets have dinner first and dessert after" she winked at Callie.

As they ate Arizona asked about Mark. "What did he say?"

Callie shrugged "He was shocked, then relieved"

"Relieved?" Arizona asked in disbelief "relieved you had a miscarriage?"

"No, not like that. He obviously doesn't want a child, with me anyway and not now." Callie replied

"Shit Callie he could be a bit more sensitive though" Arizona stabbed at her lasagne.

"I know Arizona but he wasn't here for any of it so I guess he doesn't realise the impact it had on me, on us"

Arizona shook her head but said nothing. Callie's continuously making excuses for Mark's selfish behaviour was hard to ignore. She wanted to smack some sense into him. But he was Callie's best friend and she didn't feel in a position to voice this opinion, yet. She knew he was there for Callie when she needed a friend but she also felt he was taking advantage of that friendship. For Callie's sake though she'd give him a chance. If he let her down again though Arizona was going to find a brick and-

"What are you thinking?" Callie asked after Arizona had remained silent for a while.

Arizona looked into Callie's questioning eyes.

"Nothing babe, just random stuff. Oh I can start back tomorrow too. Surgery scheduled for 10am" she grinned showing her dimples.

"10am? I was hoping we'd have more time in bed "Callie said as she picked up their plates and put them in the dishwasher.

"Let's go now then" Arizona hopped of her chair and grabbed Callie's hand.

"Arizona it's not even 7pm" Callie protested.

"Have you something better you want to do Calliope" Arizona said in the sultriest voice she could manifest.

Callie gulped "No" and pushed Arizona ahead of her into the bedroom.

Arizona pulled off her top and turned to help Callie with hers. They removed items of clothing in between open mouth kisses. Finally naked, Arizona fell back on the bed pulling Callie on top of her. They slowed their kissing from the frenzied nipping at each other to long, deep kisses, tongues entwined. Arizona ran her fingers through Callie's hair, shivering as their chests and stomach rubbed against each other. She would never get tired of this feeling. She grasped Callie's ass and squeezed.

Callie moaned and moved her leg in between Arizona's. Arizona raised her leg slightly, pressing into Callie's heated centre, hearing the brunette above her groan again. Callie raised herself up on her arms and started thrusting against Arizona's thigh, each movement bringing her closer to release. Arizona took the opportunity to reach up and cup Callie's breasts, squeezing gently pinching hard nipples. "Oh, Arizona, yes, keep doing that" Callie gasped, speeding up her movements. Arizona moved one hand down and slid her fingers into Callie's folds, already flooding with moisture. Seeing how close Callie was, she inserted two fingers into the wet depths and watched Callie's face as she rode her fingers.

Her thumb swiped across Callie's clit, again and again until she felt the brunette tighten around her fingers "Oh Calliope , you are so beautiful" she murmured as Callie's mouth opened , releasing a loud moan as she came. She collapsed on top of Arizona whose own core had been rubbing against Callie's thigh. Callie's head rested on Arizona's shoulder, her breaths hot against Arizona's neck. Arizona hands moved in long steady caresses, along her back, her sides, her ass.

"I love you "Callie murmured

Arizona smiled "I love you too sweetheart" , continuing her caresses and her own subtle movement, grinding against Callie. Callie felt the moisture on her thigh from Arizona's movement and kissed the blonde slowly, deepening the kiss, trying to devour her. She worked her way from Arizona's mouth, along her throat, sternum and then each breast, slowly licking and kissing her way, delighting in the soft moans above her, as hands tangled in her hair.

"Calliope, keep going, please, please" Arizona pleaded. Callie worked her way down until she lapped at Arizona's slit, placing a hand on each of Arizona's thighs to stop her jerking up. She devoured her centre as she had devoured her mouth. Open mouthed kisses, tongue circling the hard clit before entering the blonde and stroking as deep as he could. Arizona arched her back , heels digging into the mattress as she rocked against Callie's mouth. "Uh, uh, uh" she kept moaning urging Callie on. Callie replace her tongue with two fingers and she licked and sucked Arizona's clit, her other hand reaching up to massage a pale breast, lightly pitching tightened pink nipple. This final action set Arizona off, as she came, hard, calling out different deities and screaming Callie's name.

Callie continued to lap up the moisture before returning face to face with Arizona who lay with her eyes closed and her mouth open. Feeling the brunette above her, she opened her eyes, seeing a breath taking smile and dancing brown eyes.

Slowly Callie lowered her face until her lips met Arizona's. Both moaned at the taste, Arizona licking her lips as Callie pulled back. She rolled onto her back and turned her head to look at Arizona. The blonde turned her head and they shared a smile, Arizona reaching out to clasp Callie's hand in her own.

"You're amazing, you know that?" she asked

"You're pretty amazing yourself" Callie replied

They lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Arizona turned on her side, pulling Callie's arm around her to rest on her stomach. Callie spooned behind her, snuggling in close and they both drifted to sleep.

Arizona was just scrubbing out of surgery when her phone rang. Quickly drying her hands, her face lit up when she saw they it was Callie. "Calliope , Hi, have they arrived?" she walked towards her office

"Yes, they are here. I am just settling them into the apartment . Are you nearly finished?" Callie's voice was filled with excitement. Her sister and her family had arrived in Seattle to spend a week with Callie. Rather than staying in their hotel, Arizona had suggested they stay in Callie's two bedroom apartment and Callie could stay with her, in her apartment.

"Yes, just finished. I'll see you in 10 minutes, love you" Arizona smiled at Callie's "love you too" response before rushing to the locker room and changing her clothes.

Opening the door to Callie's apartment, Arizona was greeted by high screeches and stepped back as two small brunettes ran in circles around Callie's couch.

Seeing Arizona come in , Callie's already smiling face brightened even more "Here she is now, hey babe" Callie walked towards Arizona, greeting her with a kiss on the lips. As she tried to deepen the kiss, Arizona pulled back aware of the two adults looking at them. When Callie looked at her in confusion, she nodded towards these two strangers who she knew to be Aria and her husband Theo.

Still smiling, Callie grabbed Arizona's hand and pulled her towards the couple.

"Arizona, this is my sister Aria and her husband Theo" she announced proudly, watching as Arizona shook hands with her sister and brother in law.

"This is my girlfriend, Arizona Robbins"

Theo was tall, dark and handsome. Even Arizona could appreciate his good looks. Warm brown eyes smiled at her behind black framed glasses as he greeted her "Pleasure to meet you"

"You too" she smiled back using her dimples to full effect. She was determined that these two people , Callie's closest family, would like her.

Turning to Aria, she was amazed at the resemblance to Callie. they could pass as twins, though Aria's hair was much shorter, cut in a loose bob, framing her face. She was also a lot more polished. Wearing a crisp white shirt and black trousers, she looked like the professional business woman she was. If she dresses like this on vacation, what does she wear to the office Arizona wondered as she smiled at Aria.

Aria gave a guarded smile in response "I've herd a lot about you Arizona" she said in a somewhat cool voice.

Callie put her arm around Arizona and led her to towards the couch, grabbing her niece and nephew around the waist as they raced past.

"Hey you guys, I want you to meet a friend of mine" Callie huffed as two squirming bodies tried to get away. They eventually stood still and two sets of gorgeous brown eyes looked up at her.

"This is my friend Arizona" Callie said.

"Arizona, this is Alysa and Carlito" Callie announced proudly

Looking to his sister for guidance Carlito merely stuck his fingers in his mouth

The little girl looked at Arizona and stuck out her hand "Hi" she said confidently

Arizona took the little hand and shook it "Hi Alysa, I love your braids"

This greeting seemed satisfactory to Alysa who merely nodded "Thank you"

Carlito took his hand from his mouth and held it out to Arizona, copying his elder sibling.

Smiling at the cuteness Arizona shook his wet little hand.

"Hi Carlito, you are so tall, you must be at least 5?" Arizona asked

Shaking his head " No I three" he corrected her

"I'm 5" Alysa said trying to get Arizona's attention.

"Wow, you guys are so tall, you must eat all your vegetables huh?" Arizona's experience with dealing with children shone through as they relaxed in her company and basked in her compliments. Callie looked on proudly. She really wanted Arizona to like her family and for them to like her. She hadn't introduced any of her romantic interests to Aria since George. Aria had disliked George, thinking he was far too weak for her strong sister. She had proven to be right about him.

"Okay everyone, lets go" Theo called out.

They were all heading to the Torres hotel for dinner. Theo picked up his son and led the way, Aria and Alysa holding hands , followed by Callie and Arizona.

"Don't be nervous" Callie whispered in her ear as she linked their fingers.

Arizona leaned in and kissed her cheek "I'm not" she replied and at Callie's raised eyebrow she shrugged "Okay I'm a little nervous, this is a big deal. I haven't met a girlfriend's family since college.

"They'll love you, like I do " Callie reassured her "well not quite like I do" she wiggled her eyebrows causing Arizona to laugh.

The dinner was lovely and relaxed. Being owners of the hotel, they of course got the best table and excellent service. The children were well behaved, obviously used to dining out, and conversation flowed between the adults, though it was very general and filled with anecdotes about Callie's past that Arizona loved to listen to. Alysa had insisted on sitting next to her aunt Callie and Carlito had taken a shine to Arizona and had insisted on sitting beside her. They attributed it to his constant interaction with dark haired people that the blonde hair was a mystery to him. He stood up several times on his chair to touch Arizona's hair, despite Aria reprimanding him each time. Arizona loved it and Callie couldn't argue with it because she shared her nephew's fascination with the blonde beside her , constantly touching her, her hand, her arm, her thigh, through out the meal as Aria observed.

In a break in conversation Alysa piped up "Are you Tia Callie's girlfriend?" looking at Arizona.

Arizona sipped from her wine glass unsure how to answer looking to Callie for guidance.

"Yes she is Alysa" Callie answered her niece with a smile

"But Abuelo Carlos says its wrong for girls to have girlfriends and boys to have boyfriends" the little girl frowned looking at her aunt.

Arizona felt Callie tense beside her and looked at Aria and Theo's shocked faces.

"When did Abuelo say that mija?" Aria asked softly not wanting to make a big deal out of it.

" He said it last week when I told him we were visiting Tia Callie, and you said we might meet Tia Callie's girlfriend mommy so I told abuelo but he didn't look happy and he said it" the young girl shrugged not realising the impact her words were having on her aunt.

"Calm down" Arizona whispered to Callie, feeling the rage emanate from her.

Aria too looked furious but quickly masked it as her daughter looked around the table realising something wasn't right.

"Abuelo Carlos was wrong darling. Its okay for girls to have girlfriends and boys to have boyfriends" Aria calmly responded to her daughter.

Alysa looked to her father for confirmation , not believing her abuelo could be wrong

He smiled at this daughter "Mommy is right darling, girls can have girlfriends and boys can have boyfriends. Abuelo was mistaken"

Seemingly satisfied with those answers Alysa turned to Callie "I'm glad she's your girlfriend Tia Callie. She's pretty, I think girlfriends should be pretty" her innocent comments lessened the tension somewhat as the adults laughed and Callie put her arm around her niece "Thanks for your approval Alysa"

Callie turned to Arizona and smiled as Arizona leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth.

Across the table Callie heard Theo's furious whisper to Aria "That's fucking it Aria, I will not have him telling our children this crap. I don't care if he fires me, I'm not puting up with this BS"

"Lets talk about this later" Aria whispered back, not wanting to ruin the dinner completely .

The dinner continued without further incident and they all travelled back to Callie's apartment in a town car provided by the hotel.

As Theo settled the children in bed, Arizona poured more wine, knowing they were going to need it as she watched the two sisters in heated discussion. As it was all in Spanish, she had no idea what was being said , only that it was about their parents. She could see Callie was angry at her parents continuous refusal to acknowledge her, but had to admit angry Spanish speaking Callie was hot.

Theo came back into room and helped himself to wine as he too sat and watched the sisters.

"Could you switch to English please so Arizona can understand what you are saying" he asked, getting a thankful smile from Arizona.

Callie shook her head "I'm sorry babe" she walked towards Arizona and put an arm around her as she sat beside her on the sofa. "I can't believe he would tell Alysa that"

"Well I will make sure he knows he is wrong and he has no right to try and bestow his archaic thoughts on MY daughter " Theo spoke with a quite authority . Having seen the warm , funny side to him all evening , Arizona could see why he was a leading business man and his tone even made her swallow with nerves.

Aria on the other hand, obviously well used to all her husband's moods rubbed his shoulder "Yes, we will both talk to him Callie"

"Arizona I am sorry for this. My parents are old fashioned but -"

"Stop defending them Aria. They are not old fashioned. They are homophobic. They have not spoken to me in two years. TWO years, they have cut me off and now they are telling my niece who I love is wrong?" Callie sat forward facing her sister.

"Callie he does care. He called me after the shooting to see if you were okay" Aria replied.

Shaking her head Callie said "Its not good enough. He could have called me to check. Usually the thought of losing someone you love makes you cherish them even more. You realise what's important and what's not. He obviously has decided I'm not" the final sentence was spoken on a whisper.

Unable to stay out of it any longer Arizona wrapped both arms around Callie and pulled her close. Callie rested her head on Arizona's shoulder, the emotion of the conversation getting to her.

Theo and Aria looked at each other helplessly.

The sound of a door opening caused all the adults to turn towards the little dark haired boy that stood there "I need potty" he said to his father who scooped him up and brought him to the bathroom.

Callie stood up and pulled Arizona with her.

"l think we'll call it a night" she smiled at her sister and they both hugged.

"I'm sorry Callie. I have tried you know" Aria apologised again

"I know. I don't know what it will take for them to talk to me again but I'm not going to change Aria. I can't, so its up to them" she said sadly.

Walking into Arizona's apartment she said " Well that was some introduction to my family" she said with a sigh

"Hey, I enjoyed it" Arizona smiled and at Callie's look amended "most of it. The kids are gorgeous. I think Theo and Aria liked me which is no surprise because I am awesome"

Callie laughed , knowing how nervous the blonde was before the dinner and now acting as if she was confident all along. Taking her in her arms she smiled and kissed her soundly before pulling back " I love you"

Arizona grinned and pulled her towards the bedroom "Why don't you show me?".


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Callie and Aria had spent the second day of their visit shopping. As Arizona had to work, Theo offered to take the children to a matinee movie followed by a trip to the local park so the two sisters could spend some time together. They did not buy much, Callie picking up a cerulean blue scarf for her girlfriend that almost matched her eyes and some cute T shirts for Alysa and Carlito. Aria had bought some kids clothes and a Seattle snow globe for her assistant, who collected them.

Stopping for lunch, they ordered salads and a glass of wine each.

"Daddy would be appalled at us drinking alcohol at this early hour of the day" Aria chuckled as she savoured the first sip of red wine.

"Maybe with you, I think of all the things I have done to appal him this would be way down the list, after having a girlfriend and being a divorcee" Callie said wryly, a tinge of bitterness colouring her words.

Aria cast a sympathetic look at her sister and decided to steer her away from such unhappy thoughts.

"Arizona seems nice" she offered, watching as a smile broke out on her sister's face

"Oh Aria she's wonderful, she makes me so happy, she's my" Callie shook her head trying to think of a word that would convey the depth of her feelings to her sister. She settled on one, simple honest truth "everything, she's my everything"

"I'm happy for you Callie, I really am. I thought you were going to split after the miscarriage but you both seem very steady in your relationship"

Callie took a deep breath, the miscarriage still a sore subject, "we are, that was one of the worst times of my life Aria. I know it sounds strange but I think it has actually strengthened us as a couple. We grieved together and I guess there are still some days where I get sad. When someone at the hospital announces that they are pregnant it's the first thing I think of, and Arizona bless her, will always come find me if she hears of a nurse or doctor sharing their good news, because she feels that sadness too. and knowing that her first action is to find me to make sure I'm okay ?" Smiling and shaking her head "it just makes me feel so loved, so protected, you know? I've never had that in a relationship before, man or woman"

Aria reached out a put a comforting hand over Callie's. With a tremulous smile she said" I'm so glad you have that in your life Callie, you deserve it". Having watched her sister struggle over the years, with failed relationships, her sexuality and her estrangement from their parents, she had worried for her and hoped Callie would find the same kind of happiness she had with Theo and their children.

Returning Aria's smile, Callie took a deep breath and relaxed.

"How are you and Theo doing? She asked.

This time it was Aria's turn to take a deep breath.

"We are good, we are actually trying for another baby" she confessed a little bashfully

"Oh my God, Aria! That's wonderful news." Callie enthused.

"I wanted to tell you sooner but with your own loss, I couldn't, I still feel a little insensitive talking about to with you, I'm sorry" Aria grimaced but Callie waved away her discomfort.

"Aria, you know you can talk to me about anything, please ,I could be getting a new niece or nephew, of course I want to hear all about this, this is good news. Believe me, after the miscarriage I want all the good news I can get" Callie gushed, genuinely excited for her sister.

"So, trying, huh, that must be fun?" she winked at Aria.

Now relaxed, Aria laughed " Well, yes, as much as we can when there isn't a little body in the bed with us"

"Well Arizona and I can look after them Thursday night. She has booked days off Thursday and Friday, why don't you guys check into the hotel for a little romantic break?" Callie offered.

"Oh, that would be great Callie. To tell you the truth we've been trying for the last 6 months and I'm starting to get a little worried. We got pregnant almost straight away with Alysa and Carlito" she bit her lip. "I had a bit of a problem in the delivery room with Carlito maybe that's it or maybe we've left it too late?" she asked Callie.

Shaking her head " I'm not an expert on any of this stuff Aria but you're not too old, especially for a third baby, you just turned 35. Addison might be able to help if you want to see her in LA? " Callie suggested

"Well hopefully we won't need that option. We kind of decided to try for another 3 months and if nothing happens, then look at seeing someone" Aria finished her wine

"That sounds like a good plan. I hope it won't come to it but Addison is one of the best fertility specialists in the country so if you do need to talk to someone, let me know and I will contact her" Callie assured her.

"What about you, are you thinking about trying any time soon? Aria asked softly

"God no" Callie shook her head emphatically. "We haven't spoken about it but I think that would be a few years down the line. I have just become an attending. Arizona is new at the hospital. Our relationship is new so , no, we are not planning on trying. And I'm okay with that" she smiled.

"Karev, I need you to check on Emily's lab results. Her surgery is scheduled to start in an hour and we can't go in until we get those damn results" Arizona Robbins massaged her temples to try and ease the frustration that was building up . She had left the cosy arms of her girlfriend this morning at 5 am for an emergency surgery and had been on her feet since then. Her scheduled surgeries had been pushed back due to the emergency so she was now playing catch up. She had planned to finish at 6 to meet Callie and her family for dinner but that was looking less and less likely now.

Finishing her chart and putting it on the pile behind the nurses' desk, she started to head towards the cafeteria for a quick lunch when a familiar face rounded the corner. She couldn't help the flip in her stomach, looking at the beautiful brown eyes that smiled as they saw her. Her own lips curled upwards and her frustration disappeared.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as Callie stopped in front of her.

"You're not happy to see me?" Callie asked as she tried to hide her own smile.

Looking around and seeing that they had the area to themselves, Arizona grasped Callie's arms and pulled her closer. Leaning up she pressed her mouth to plump, welcoming lips. She felt Callie's smile against her own as she deepened their kiss. Pulling back, again checking to see if they had an audience, she wrapped her arms around Callie's waist and hugged her close, resting her head against her shoulder.

Callie tightened her grip on the blonde and rested her lips briefly against the top of her head before asking " You okay?". Arizona nodded and pulled back to look up at the concerned face.

"I'm fine, honest, just tired. It's been a long day and someone kept me up late last night" Arizona smirked.

"Oh, I kept YOU up?" Callie raised an eyebrow " 'cos I seem to remember trying to sleep and someone getting all handsy last night"

Arizona laughed "I can't help myself, you are so hot" she leaned in again for a kiss but pulled back when they heard voices approaching. She turned as Karev handed her the clipboard with results. Flicking though the results, she looked up at him asking "What do you think?

"They look good to me, well within acceptable levels for surgery" he shrugged.

Arizona nodded "Good. Give the go ahead for prep and grab yourself something quick to eat. We''ll scrub in at 2". She handed the chart back to him and turned to Callie.

"Sorry love, I have to go" She squeezed Callie's hand "Don't wait for me for dinner, I won't be finished until late, tell Aria and Theo I'll see them tomorrow evening"

"Well" Callie dipped her head before looking up sheepishly "We won't be seeing them tomorrow. I kind of volunteered us for babysitting duty. Is that okay?"

"Oh, babysitting? Me? Uh, I guess, I 've never really babysat before" Arizona worried her lip between her teeth.

"Come on you're a paediatric surgeon, you'll be a perfect babysitter" Callie grinned.

"Baby sitters get paid, you know, what are you offering?" Arizona raised her eyebrows at Callie

"I'll think of something" Callie flirted back "How about I give you a down payment tonight?"

One last stolen kiss and Arizona headed to her surgery with a bounce in her step, looking forward to collecting her babysitting fee.


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N 1 Just letting you know this is the last chapter. I am planning a sequel. See A/N 2 at end of this chapter for further comment**

 **Disclaimer: Characters owned By Shonda Rhimes and ABC. Just been taking them on a little side journey!**

 **Chapter 26**

"You're a poopy head"

"No I'm not , You are a poopy head"

"TIA CALLIE!"

"Enough, Enough with the poopy heads. Alysa, Carlito get over here now"

Arizona hesitated at the door of her girlfriend's apartment, hearing the chaos that was waiting for her. She took a deep breath and entered the apartment. She and Callie were surgeons, she worked in paediatrics all day, of course they could handle two children for the night.

She shut the door and turned around, her mouth dropping open at the scene in front of her. Two kitchen bar stools were on their sides on the floor, with the throws from the sofa spread over them. Cushions and toys were scattered all over the place. Callie was standing with her hands on her hips, glowering at the two smaller brunettes. Callie's hair had been up in a tidy bun when Arizona saw her earlier. Remnants of that hairstyle were still there but most of the hair had come loose and now hung wildly around her face. Alysa had her hands on her hips, mimicking her aunt's pose, looking as pissed off as Callie, while Carlito had his hands in his mouth looking uncertainly between the two.

"He started it" Alysa began to shout but was cut off by Callie's louder voice "I don't care who started it, no name calling. I left you guys alone for five minutes, what the hell happened in here?"

"Oh, you said a bad word, I'm telling mommy" Alysa responded to her aunt in a gloating voice, enraging her further.

Before Callie could retaliate, Arizona decided to make her presence known. "Hi guys" she greeted in the cheeriest voice she could muster.

They all turned towards her, Carlito removing his fingers from his mouth, smiling at this new idol and stepping towards her, Alysa frowning at the interruption and Callie looked relieved, and happy, so happy to see her.

She barely had time to drop her bag on the coffee table before little arms wrapped around her legs. Bending down she picked up Carlito, holding him at her hip as she kissed his cheek "Hi, my gorgeous little guy" she smiled as she tickled his belly. He interrupted in giggles, squirming in her grasp before wrapping his arms around her neck and hugging her close.

She walked towards Callie, putting a hand around her frazzled girlfriend's waist before leaning up to kiss her on the lips "How's my gorgeous girlfriend ?" she asked with a smile, as if she had not just interrupted a stand-off between her adult girlfriend and a 5 year old.

Callie returned the kiss "Thank God you're here" she whispered.

Turning to Alysa , Arizona bent down and cupped her cheek in greeting "Hi Alysa, how are you?

Shrugging and glaring at her aunt , the little girl sat on the sofa "I want my mommy" she whined

"Here we go again" Callie sighed. At Arizona's questioning look, she said " Alysa started that earlier so I gave them some treats and let them play whatever they wanted. It kept them busy for a while but now they are running around like they are on speed and fighting, and making so much noise.." she trailed off helplessly.

Shaking her head " Oh baby, you are being played"

Callie looked her "What? No! No?"

Nodding her head, Arizona looked at Carlito who was silently watching her, while rubbing a strand of her hair between his little fingers. Putting him down, she turned to the two children "Why don't you guys help put away all this stuff and we'll have a movie night?" she clapped her hands enthusiastically. Carlito nodded and started picking up toys, putting them in a basket in the corner. Alysa looked at her sceptically before huffing and pulling the throws from the chairs.

Callie looked at Arizona gratefully. "How did you manage that?" She asked in awe, watching the two youngsters silently obey Arizona's request, no arguments.

"They were only testing your boundaries Calliope, seeing how far they could push you" she said as she wrapped her arms around Callie's waist and gave her a proper greeting with a deep kiss.

"That's yucky, you are worse than mommy and daddy" Alysa muttered, throwing cushions back on the sofa.

Smiling into their kiss, Arizona squeezed Callie's waist "Deep breaths baby, she's only 5"

Callie relaxed "She has been a monster all day. I don't understand, we usually get on so well. This is the first time I've actually looked after the two of them by myself, I thought it would be a piece of cake"

Seeing her girlfriend's defeated face Arizona was quick to reassure her" Hey, you haven't done anything wrong. Kids can be moody little buggers, especially when they are taken out of their normal routine. That's all this is. And pumping them full of sugar doesn't help" she grinned at Callie's guilty look.

"I couldn't say no to her" Callie grumbled.

"Well, you are going to have to learn, I don't want our kids turning into spoiled brats" Arizona stopped, realising what she had just said. Looking at the incredulous look on Callie's face she stuttered "Umm,if we are still together in the future, way in the future and decide that's what we want"

Callie pulled her in for a soft kiss, stopping her ramble. They hadn't spoken about future kids since the miscarriage but it's obviously something Arizona had thought about and was not opposed to. This made Callie so happy, all her frustration at her afternoon's babysitting disaster disappeared.

"So, movie night?" she said, letting Arizona know with a smile she had heard what she said but was happy that this was not the time to discuss it.

Stepping back Callie approached Alysa and held out her arms "So princess, what do you want to watch, your choice" she offered. The notion that she was in charge of the choice made Alysa very happy, smiling at her aunt she jumped up into her arms and hugged her "Finding Nemo" she laughed

Callie rolled her eyes at the decision, this movie had been her niece's favourite for the past two years and Callie nearly knew it by heart. She couldn't help smiling as she saw Arizona's reaction"Oooh, I love that movie" the dimples popped as she started making popcorn.

When the clean-up had finished and the children dressed in their PJs, with a big bowl of popcorn between them , Arizona and Callie sat on the sofa. Carlito quickly made himself comfortable on Arizona's lap and Alysa squeezed in between the two women, forcing them to unclasp their joined hands. Instead Callie threw her arm around Arizona's shoulder pulling her closer without squashing her niece.

Unsurprisingly, both children were fast asleep by the time the movie ended. Alysa's head rested on Callie's lap and Carlito was snuggled into Arizona.

"Looks like you wore them out" Arizona teased quietly.

"Mmm, they look so cute now but I swear earlier, I thought Alysa and me were going to be enemies for life" Callie grimaced, gently rubbing her niece's head.

Arizona tilted her head slightly, looking at her girlfriend and the look of love she had on her face when gazing at the slumbering child between them.

"What?" Callie asked , looking at Arizona's contemplative expression

Shaking her head and smiling even wider Arizona replied " Nothing, it's just that you really are awesome. You will make a great mother someday Calliope"

Callie was left speechless by the comment and the look of utter adoration on Arizona's face.

Looking at her own nephew curled up in the blonde's arms, she said "You will too Arizona", she leaned forward and pressed the gentlest of kisses to Arizona's lips. They pulled back and gazed at each other silently, both smiling at the possibilities ahead. Eventually they decided to call it a night.

Neither child stirred as Callie and Arizona put them in the double bed in Callie's spare room, the bed Arizona had slept in on her first night in Seattle. Smiling at the memory, Arizona eyes met Callie's as they exited the bedroom

"What are you thinking?" Callie asked, taking Arizona's hand and pulling her into the master bedroom.

"I'm just remembering my first night here , and everything that has happened since. Little did I know what accepting your kind offer of hospitality would lead to" Arizona said as she started removing her clothes and pulling out a pair of T shirt and shorts that she kept here for sleepovers.

Mesmerised by Arizona's nakedness as she undressed, Callie licked her lips "I knew where it would lead to" she said in a sultry voice that caused Arizona to look over at her. Seeing the lustful look in Callie's eyes, she smiled but shook her head in warning .

"Uh uh, no, no we are not having sex with Alysa and Carlito next door. Pulling her tank top and shorts on , she slid into bed, ignoring Callie's pout.

"Are you serious?, they are sound asleep, we can be quiet." Callie pleaded, stripping off and climbing into bed beside Arizona, hovering over her and leaning down to nuzzle at her neck.

"Callie" Arizona warned , turning her head to try and stop Callie's wandering lips "They could wake up and get scared and come in here at any time, no way am I explaining to your sister if that happens and her kids talk about us being naked, and tell your father" Arizona's imagination took off.

At the mention of her father, Callie huffed and lay on her back staring at the ceiling "way to kill the mood"

Arizona giggled and turned on her side to face Callie. "But you still love me?" Arizona asked playfully.

Turning her head to look at Arizona, Callie couldn't help but smile back "Always" she whispered, turning on her side to face Arizona and pulling her close. Arizona pulled Callie's pjs from under the pillow and handed them to her. Grudgingly, Callie put them on and slid back under the covers, pulling Arizona close.

"That first night I saw you, I imagined you here in bed with me" Callie said as Arizona rested her head on Callie's shoulder and placed her palm on Callie's stomach.

"Really?, like this?" Arizona smiled at the thought of love at first

"Well no, we were both naked and you were positioned further down the bed" Callie laughed

"Callie!" Arizona smacked her arm but joined in the laughter. She had equally dirty thoughts about Callie when she first saw her. She couldn't believe she was lying here in the arms of that beautiful brunette she had met only a few months ago, happily snuggling for the night. She had come a long way to find her. She pulled Callie tightly against her, determined never to let her go.

 **A/N 2 Okay people, I just want to thank you all for the reviews, follows, PMs and favourites. This was my first fanfic and I have learned so much from you. I definitely try to leave reviews when I read other fanfics now because I realise it does help motivate, especially when it's hard to get motivated by the current Calzona (or lack of) on the show. I would like to do a sequel to this story, maybe with a little time jump of a few months as they have settled into their relationship. I also plan to continue my other story Moment of madness, and have an idea for another one. Hope you will join me on those journeys, Thank you!**


End file.
